Ice Blue Eyes
by BroadwayMinion
Summary: After a rocky start to Edward and Bella's life, Bella got pregnant with triplets and now Edward and Bella are half vampires, what occurs when it is discovered that the triplets are special and the Volturi come into play, more drama in life occurs.
1. I'll See you at Christmas

**Okay, so happiness for all! The sequel to So Not Over You is officially being posted… happy or what? I hope you all are, I hoped to get this posted last night but another fanfic consumed my thoughts and well, I fell asleep before I could. Anyway, So Not Over You is obviously finished and with it comes the sequel so sit back and enjoy as this story unfolds along with all of the DRAMA AND TWISTS that you all know I throw in. Hope you liked the triplets, because well they'll be a huge part of this story.**

**Ice Blue Eyes**

**I'll see you for Christmas**

"Happy birthday baby girls," we all chimed as the little girls who were turning two blew out the candles on the cake sitting in front of them. It was four days before Christmas, December 21st. Our children had been born two years ago today but had been in the hospital still for their first Christmas.

Edward and I were looking forward to what our first Christmas would bring. Alice had demanded buying all three girls enough clothes to last the next year so she wouldn't have to go shopping every day.

Of course, being Alice, she wouldn't allow her nieces to wear a pair of clothes twice and being babies they ran through the clothes quickly. However, Alice loved the shopping it included.

"Mamma, present?" Alicalie asked innocently pointing to a stack of presents that contained half of the clothes Alice had bought for them plus the presents Edward and I had bought.

I laughed, "Yes Alicalie, those are for you and your sisters, do you want to open them?" I asked.

"Yes!" Ami shouted.

Alice chuckled and sent a gleaming smile at Edward and me.

I was still amazed at their beauty and knew I would never get used to it, probably.

We had gotten through an entire year without the children knowing of mythical creatures. We wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible but knew it wouldn't be possible for long. Alice and Jasper were obviously very pale skinned and even though our children were albino they noticed they were not as gorgeous as their aunt and uncle.

I sighed and Edward rubbed small circles on my back, relaxing me. "Thanks," I whispered.

We smiled at our children who were sitting around tearing the paper off of the packages with the help of Alice and Jasper.

Jasper had come far and no longer thirsted for human blood as badly, however, he did have to excuse himself on a few occasions.

"Edward, how much longer can we go without them knowing?" I whispered.

"I don't know, I'd like it to never be known to them. I don't like keeping secrets, but their life would be so much easier without that extra knowledge known to them." He said sadly.

"I know, Edward. But they are quite intelligent at such a young age. They will eventually guess something is different, just as I did. Can we honestly and truly look at them and lie to them about the world we know of?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I don't think so, Alice and Jasper can't live with us forever though. They will have to go back to the Cullen's at some point and visit as they do on holidays and special events."

I nodded, "How much longer?"

Alice heard and looked at me, "Sometime in the next year, at least another half before you have to worry though." She said still helping Ami with the present she was trying to open.

I walked over to them and assisted Karlie, "Baby, do you need some help?"

"Yes, mamma." She said.

I knew the Cullen's were arriving in the next day and with them brought happiness. We had seen them at Thanksgiving and I missed being able to see them everyday but it was time to start our own life.

I decided to talk to Alice, Jasper, and Edward later on tonight about when they would move out.

They finished opening their presents, most being clothes all of which Alice had made comments on while they opened them. We carried them upstairs into the triplets room and hung the clothes up in their massive closet that Alice had demanded be put in. I chuckled at the memory as I hung up all of the clothes. We finished with that and placed the toys and other presents in a proper place in the huge room they had.

Alice and I went back downstairs to find Jasper missing. Probably going hunting since he hadn't been in a few days. Edward was sitting on the floor casually playing with our children.

It was almost time for dinner, so I continued in to the kitchen, motioning for Edward to follow as well. Alice went over and took Edward's place with our children.

"Bella, is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I just wish to discuss with you when you want Alice and Jasper to leave," my voice cracked on the last word. I didn't want them to go and I knew Edward didn't either but it needed to happen in order to hide the world from them.

He nodded, "I don't mind, I'd like them to leave before it gets suspicious as to why they look so perfect and flawless. Alice said a little after half a year or so, I think they should leave in the summer."

I nodded, "That sounds good. We'll discuss it with them after the children are in bed."

He nodded and helped me make dinner for us. Alice and Jasper usually would leave during dinner so as to not have the girls questioning why they didn't eat.

We finished our meal and then proceeded to bathe Karlie and Alicalie easily. They eagerly got in the bath tub when we got into the bathroom and had their clothes off. However, Ami took off in the opposite direction running through the house to avoid Edward's grasp.

I laughed as I bathed Karlie and then Alicalie. When I finished Ami was still being chased by Edward and now Jasper. Alice had come upstairs and was assisting Karlie and Alicalie into their pajama's while I went to try and get Ami.

We got her cornered and soon had her in the bathtub, "Ami, you need a bath. Don't you want to be clean for your grandfather?"

She didn't fight me once, knowing it was pointless. I finished with her and Alice got her into her pajamas.

They were all in the center of their room playing with a Barbie doll each when I came in after draining the tub, hanging up the towels, and putting the clothes in the hamper.

"Bedtime girls," I said as Edward walked in behind me closing the door. We had learned that as soon as they could walk that Ami did not like to go to bed and would try and get out.

They looked at us pleadingly, "Just a little longer, please daddy?" Karlie asked.

"Bella, what's a little later going to matter? My family and yours aren't going to be here until tomorrow afternoon anyway…" Edward said easily giving in to what Karlie wanted.

She was such a daddy's girl, she would do what he asked and would get anything she wanted if she asked him. He spoiled her the most but they all got their fair share and didn't notice the extra attention Karlie received from him.

I shook my head at Edward, "Girls, you need your sleep. Come on, get in your beds." I said.

Edward sighed and went over and picked up Karlie, "Baby girl, will you please go to bed?"

She was quiet for a few seconds contemplating before saying, "Okay daddy!"

Edward sat her down and she went to her bed which had a fuzzy pink bedspread with yellow pillows. She took the Barbie with her and sat it back in her toy-box before getting into her bed. Alicalie followed Karlie's example and got in her own bed which had a green bedspread and pink pillows she did the same with her Barbie.

Ami, always the stubborn one sat planted in place in the center of the room with a look of defiance on her face. I knew she was going to be hard to handle when she got older and more defiant in her teen years.

Edward approached her, "Ami, please go to bed," he said sweetly.

She shook her head, "No! I don't wanna." She said loudly.

I sighed, "Ami, do we have to take away your toys again?" I said.

She didn't say anything but didn't move either, "I ain't gonna go to bed, I wait for Pa-Pa and Me-Ma to come! And Unki Emmy and Auntie Rose!" she stated.

I sighed, "Ami, they'll come quicker if you go to bed they aren't going to come while your asleep I promise." Edward stated to her.

She looked at him questioningly, "Nuh-uh…" she said crossing her arms.

I went over to Karlie and kissed her lightly on the forehead, her eyes were drooping and she was already falling asleep. She was so sweet and did everything one asked, she was also a know it all, she spent time with Edward following him around.

She had been the first to speak, earlier than most children. She was always with Edward listening to his voice and what he said. She could speak fairly well and when Ami or Alicalie didn't quite make sense, she would know somehow what they meant. It was amazing. She was the oldest by a minute followed by Alicalie and lastly, Ami who was always defiant. I thought maybe she had been in the womb a little too long and had become rebellious.

I walked over to Alicalie and found her eyes already closed and asleep, I kissed her softly and then went over to Edward and Ami. She still sat on the floor in defiance of our orders, "Ami, I'm giving you to the count of three," Edward said firmly.

She shook her head.

"I…

…2…

3… Ami, bed. Now!" he said one last time.

She shook her head again. He picked her up under the elbows and sat her on her feet.

He pointed to her bed but she shook her head, he gave me a look and I shrugged.

"Ami, we're taking your toys away again. Tomorrow you will stay in your room while my family is here, that means no seeing them. That's final, now go to bed unless you want your presents to be taken away." He said firmly.

Tears filled her eyes at Edward's words. He and I both knew that his family and my 'family' were her favorite people in the world besides her sisters and us.

"Daddy mean! I hate you!" she stated running to her bed and flopping down on it, tears streaming down her face onto the pillow.

I sighed and walked over to her. I heard a sigh behind me and turned my head.

"Let her be." He mouthed.

I kissed her lightly on the forehead before walking past Edward grabbing his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. We exited the room and went downstairs to discuss Alice and Jasper's leaving.

I heard the sobs of Ami behind us and knew she'd be crying all day tomorrow. I also knew that Emmett would be up there trying to comfort her. Rosalie was always so consumed with Aden now that Emmett had taken to Ami as soon as he had seen her.

They had such similar attitudes and fit together well, I sighed and felt Edwards arm wrap around my waist bringing me close to him. He sighed and kissed me lightly on the forehead before we walked into the family room and sat down on the couch across from Alice and Jasper.

"You want us to leave half way through the year don't you?" Alice whispered as Edward and I looked around the room uncomfortably.

My head jerked from the wall to her face, "You saw didn't you?"

She nodded, "Bella, we have to leave anyway. There is something Jasper and I are planning on doing this coming year and well, we were planning on leaving in a month or two, which was when I saw us leaving." She moved her hand to Jasper's and squeezed it tightly.

"You were planning on moving already! Why didn't you tell us this? Alice, you are my best friend, I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I said shocked at her.

This was a total betrayal by a friend, how dare she want to leave without even talking to me about it first.

"Bella, I was going to tell you… eventually." She said slowly.

Edward hadn't said a word yet but he decided to intervene, "Alice, you are going to leave?"

She looked at him, surprised, "Yes, Edward, Jasper and I were hoping to leave in the coming month. We were going to start packing in a few weeks. It might take a while to get all of my clothes," Alice said getting up off of the couch.

"Bella, its okay. We'll still see you often. Now, go get some rest, you look worn down…" she said leaving with Jasper on her tail to go to their room.

I stared after them shocked. I heard a cry suddenly and bolted up out of my seat scared. I ran upstairs into the triplets' room and turned on the light.

I looked from bed to bed quickly and gasped…

The triplets were missing.

Someone had kid-napped my babies! "Edward!" I screamed.

He came running and gasped as well running to my side and looking out the opened window that I had spotted a moment before.

A low growl escaped his lips.

"Alice! Jasper!" I cried.

Nobody came running, that was weird. I looked at Edward questioningly, I felt tears start to flood down my face at the loss of my children I ran downstairs and picked up the phone and called 911.

"My children have been kidnapped!" I screamed quickly into the phone. "I tucked them in and my husband and I were downstairs with our other house occupants. They went up to bed and Edward and I were about to when we heard a scream—" he cut me off.

"Miss, you're going to have to slow down." He said slowly, "You said your children were kidnapped?"

"Yes, I heard a scream and when I went upstairs they were all missing… the window was open." I said.

"Miss, where do you live?" he asked.

"6th and 45th in the penthouse there at the apartment building…" I said realizing just now that with an open window and in a penthouse that any normal person that jumped would die from the impact at this height but I didn't care, somebody had my babies.

I felt a warm grip around my waist and felt tears flowing down my face and tears falling onto my shoulder, "Alice and Jasper are gone…" he whispered.

"What!" I screamed.

"Miss, what what's wrong?" the policeman asked.

"No not you, my husband said something. Can you please come and check it out?" I asked urgently.

"Even with them being missing we can't come and have a look for two days. Then we can file a missing person's report… I'm sorry miss just hang tight and check around make sure they aren't just hiding…" he said before hanging up with a "good bye, Miss."

I sighed, "They're gone and Alice and Jasper too, could they have taken them Edward?" I asked, the idea occurring.

Edward closed his eyes. He knew it was a possibility as much as I did, "Call them, Edward," I said.

He pulled out his cell-phone and pressed #3 for Alice's cell.

No answer, he tried Jasper's but got the same response. I knew if they had them they wouldn't answer. I knew if they didn't they would know when we called that it was an emergency only situation or a hospital visit for myself.

"Edward, why would they take them?" I asked.

"I don't know, Bella, I don't—" he cut off remembering something.

"Volturi, I saw it in Alice's head… they threatened us, well Alice received a call from them threatening the family if you didn't return to them… Alice said we had just had kids… oh my word! Bella, she's going to give them to him to be raised and turned into vampires!" Edward shouted.

I gasped, "Edward, we can't let it happen! We have to stop them!" I said as new tears sprung to my eyes.

My knees buckled and I fell to the floor in a clump, sobbing uncontrollably. This was my fault, I had left them. Me! I had left them after they had wanted me. I had left them to live with the Cullen's and my love. My babies and Edward's were in this mess because of… ME!

Edward picked me up and held me tightly, "Shh… Carlisle and the others are on their way… as soon as they get here we're leaving… Carlisle knows… shhh… we're meeting them at the airport and going… shh… we'll get them back don't worry…" Edward said through his tears.

He picked me up and carried me up to our room weakly. We collapsed onto the bed in tears crying in each others arms to comfort one another.

**Well, hope you liked the first chapter. What did I say, DRAMA, and there is plenty more. I love you guys and thanks to all who are continuing this story, my BETA for this story is still NanMcCullen, she is still my faithful better half who corrects my writing. Hope you like it, thanks Nan you're the best.**

**R&R for more, I'll see you all next time.**


	2. I'm So Sorry

**Hey guys, sorry to not have updated in a while but well I had to make up some tests and then well I had TAKS and couldn't update, I feel terrible but here is a nice long chapter for you all!!! Yea! Sorry again and I hope you like the chapter.**

**Recap: **"Edward, why would they take them?" I asked.

"I don't know, Bella, I don't—" he cut off remembering something.

"Volturi, I saw it in Alice's head… they threatened us, well Alice received a call from them threatening the family if you didn't return to them… Alice said we had just had kids… oh my word! Bella, she's going to give them to him to be raised into vampires!" Edward shouted.

I gasped, "Edward, we can't let it happen! We have to stop them!" I said as new tears sprung to my eyes.

My knees buckled and I fell to the floor in a clump, sobbing uncontrollably. This was my fault, I had left them. Me! I had left them after they had wanted me. I had left them to live with the Cullen's and my love. My babies and Edward's were in this mess because of… ME!

Edward picked me up and held me tightly, "Shh… Carlisle and the others are on their way… as soon as they get here we're leaving… Carlisle knows… shhh…. We're meeting them at the airport and going… shh… we'll get them back don't worry…" Edward said through his tears.

He picked me up and carried me to our room weakly. We collapsed onto the bed in tears crying in each others arms to comfort one another.

**End Recap**

**I'm So Sorry**

There was a knock on our door and I gasped as Edward jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. I thought I knew who it would be but after last night I wasn't sure. I got up slowly and made my way hesitantly to our front room in our pent house. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen household stood there talking to Edward shocked at Alice and Jasper's doing.

I sighed and walked over to them. Esme immediately took me into her arms and started comforting me. I knew she knew how it felt to lose your children or in her case, child. It brought on another round of tears and I felt a warm embrace around my waist that I knew came from my husband. I sighed and let go of Esme and fell back into Edward. "We'll get them my love, don't worry," he assured me for the hundredth time since last night.

I nodded, "Carlisle, what's the plan?" I asked turning toward him.

"We go to Volterra and kick some ancient butt!" Emmett answered for Carlisle.

I sighed, "Carlisle?" I repeated.

"We go to Volterra and ask what they were thinking and then get your children back! They can't get away with this, don't worry Bella," he said. I felt as if everyone was trying to comfort me, I didn't really appreciate it all that much because I knew if we went there that Aro would want us to stay; he'd have the future and past at his fingertips, a shield and potential all at his fingertips.

I sighed but then nodded and assumed that Carlisle knew best, "On one condition. If you all come, you don't let him kill any of you! And you don't let him keep any of you. I know that his dream is for Edward and Alice at his side and me there as well. Jasper is even someone he would like to have. That was probably his plan in taking my children. If he takes an interest in any of you, I want you to leave. Okay?" I asked looking at them all.

I saw them start to protest, "Please, I don't want to get you stuck there."

They nodded reluctantly; I turned around in Edward's arms, "Edward?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Bella, I can't leave you. I can't live without you. If you stay there and ask me to leave with my family and the children I can't. I'd give my life to keep you with me. I can't let you leave my side, it hurts too much. Bella, please do not make me leave you, I beg that of you. The only thing worse than death is being away from you."

I sighed, "Edward."

He looked down and then up at me through his lashes, "Please…"

I averted my eyes, I knew I'd lose my train of thought and he knew it. "Edward, please. I'm begging. I know what his dreams are," I said sternly.

"I can't," he said determined.

I nodded and looked back up at him, "Fine, but the rest of your family better leave with the children!" I said in defiance.

He nodded and looked at them, I turned my head to see them all nod back at us. "We will take them, don't worry." Esme said.

"Can we go kick some ancient royal butt now?" Emmett said annoyed.

I laughed and felt Edwards's chest as he joined in the laughter with the rest of the family, Carlisle nodded though and we headed out to the cars. We crammed into our different cars, Edward and I took the Volvo. Emmett and Rosalie got in her convertible, Esme and Carlisle took the Mercedes. I smiled as the familiar car surrounded Edward and me as we took off toward the airport.

We arrived faster than anyone should have from that distance and immediately headed inside, allowing the valet to take our cars. Carlisle got the tickets and we proceeded through security and our terminal onto our plane. I fidgeted as soon as I got in my seat; I hated waiting in stressful situations. Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead lightly, "Bella, calm down. Its okay, we'll get them. And for the last time, stop worrying," he whispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and kept them as such until I felt the plane start to move and take off into the air. I opened them then to see Edward watching me intently, "I'm fine." I said finally.

He smiled my favorite smile and kissed me lightly on the lips this time, "You look tired," he commented.

I laughed, "So do you, you should get some sleep," I said.

He shook his head, "Sleep, my love. I'll wake you up when we arrive."

I shook my head, "I don't want to sleep, and I can't." I said sternly.

He smiled even wider at me, "Please…" was the last thing I heard before I let my head lay on his shoulder and I let myself drift off into sleep.

"Bella, sweetie, you need to wake up," I heard my angel's voice say.

I smiled in my half conscious state, "Five more minutes, Mr. Chuckles." I said sleepily.

I heard a laugh from behind me, "MR. CHUCKLES! Bella! Who's Mr. Chuckles!" a hysteric voice yelled, causing me to bolt upright awake.

"What?" I asked confused looking at Emmett who was laughing uncontrollably and Edward who was looking at me confused.

I felt my cheeks go red and I placed my hand on the back of my neck as I looked down at my feet, "What'd I say?" I asked embarrassed.

Edward placed his finger under my chin to raise my head, "Who's Mr. Chuckles dear?"

I groaned, "Nobody, just someone in my dreams I guess… I'm not really sure." I said.

"Bella, what are we going to do with you?" He teased.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Isn't there somewhere we need to be?"

Emmett's laughter subsided as Carlisle took control, "Come on, let's go guys!"

I stood up slowly; making sure my balance was okay before following my husband and my extended family off of the airplane and through the airport out to a taxi that was waiting patiently.

We piled in before giving him the closest stop to Volterra. He drove there as fast as possible without speeding and we proceeded through the streets toward Volterra and the Volturi castle. It approached us more quickly then we had planned and we found ourselves face to face with a place we most certainly had come to know well and hate.

I took a deep breath before taking lead and walking inside as if I owned the place. I heard soft footsteps behind me and then a warm arm wrap around my waist, I looked around for a second before walking with Edward over to the front desk lady.

"Hello, how may I—." she cut off as she looked up and noticed who we were. "Oh, sorry. Hello Bella, Edward, and Cullen's… how may I help you today?" she said a smile growing onto her face.

"Aro." Was the one word I muttered.

She laughed slightly, "You need to see Aro?"

"Yes." I said getting annoyed.

"Bella, you know where his office is. He is in there at this present moment, you may go in and see him if you like," she said smugly.

I smiled in return, "Thank you."

I turned on my heal, Edward's hand dropping into mine and the soft footsteps followed me as I walked past her desk and toward a door on the side of the wall. I stopped outside to gather my courage before pushing the door open with more force than I had meant to use. I heard a soft chuckle behind me from Emmett as I walked into the room with Edward in tow. The Cullen's filed in a second later surrounding me and my husband and giving death glares toward Aro.

He looked up happily and then a smile grew even wider as he saw who it was, "Bella, my dear. How I've missed you, I apologize for what happened—" I cut him off.

"Aro, give me my children!" I demanded.

He looked at me shocked, "I don't know what you're talking about, Bella." His smile fading.

"Really, where are Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

The smile returned, "Oh are those your children? They are quite pleasant, and hold much potential for when they are older and are vampires, you should be very happy. I see they've inherited the power that you two both have… I can't read their thoughts however, one seems to be able to read mine. Another seems to have visions on occasion, at least that's what Alice says. The other hasn't shown anything but blocking my ability at the moment, oh and of course Jane's and Alec's powers as well." I heard a growl behind me and immediately saw Aro held up on the wall in a death grip by none other than… Rosalie!** (Wait that said Rosalie, yep it did… boy does she love children!)**

"You ancient royal fool! You'd better tell me where my nieces are and where my betraying sister and brother are this instant!" she demanded right in his face. Her lips curling back over her teeth and a low growl escaping her perfect lips.

I heard Aro laugh before Rosalie tightened her grip and his air flow was cut off, a smile crept its way onto my face and as I looked over at Edward I noticed his face held the same smile.

Aro raised a hand and pointed to the west, "They're—they're… in the… west wing… Bella's old… room." He choked out.

Rosalie turned and nodded toward myself and Edward, "Emmett go with them please… I'm going to stay here. If they aren't there, please run back and inform me so I can kill this ancient fool!"

He nodded and I lead Edward and Emmett over to my old bedroom. Emmett got tired of walking so slow so he picked Edward and me up and started running in the direction we had been going. "Emmett!" I gasped.

"You two walk soooo slow!" he teased.

"The third room down," I said annoyed.

He stopped suddenly and I found myself outside my old room, I tried the knob only to find it locked. Emmett sighed and took two steps back before ramming himself into the door. I heard three squeals come from inside and I ran around Emmett into my old room to see my three babies sitting on the floor staring horrified up at Alice and Jasper who were standing on the edge of the room.

I ran over and they immediately got up and walked over to me, Edward ran up and wrapped his arms around all of us. I felt tears streaming down my face, Alicalie reached up and touched a tear rolling down my face, "What wrong momma?"

I shook my head, I had found my babies, they were safe and they weren't vampires, they were safe. I smiled over at Edward who had tears streaming down his face and had Karlie asking him what was wrong, I looked over at Ami who looked overly confused.

"What is this place, momma?" Ami asked.

"Volterra, baby…" I said.

I looked over at Alice, "Do they know?" I mouthed.

She nodded, "Sorry, I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't know what else to do though. I couldn't jeopardize the family though!" she tried to explain herself.

I got up and walked over to her, "Alice, it's okay I understand but we now have a problem. Aro isn't going to just let us walk out of here. He has the four people he's always wanted in one place at the moment, with three high potential children, and four other vampires." I whispered to her.

"I know, Bella, I know. And I have bad news, not to get you down or anything, but I don't see us getting out. The others are able to but you and your family, and Jasper and I aren't going to get to leave. Bella, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said hugging me tightly.

I heard a squeal behind me and whipped my head around to see a pleased Aro standing there and Emmett gone, probably to go back to Rosalie. He closed the door on us and smiled pleasantly.

"Finally…" he said rubbing his hands together. "Finally…"

I turned and glared at him, "Aro, you can't do this! You can't, they're only children!" I said annoyed.

"Oh, but can't I, Bella? Who is here that can stop me? Alice and Jasper? They won't jeopardize their family. You and Edward can't stand up against me anymore, and the only others in here are babies! I believe I can, Bella… I believe I can." He said happily.

"Please, Aro, please don't. You can take me but please don't take them, please!" I begged.

"No! I won't let them go, they're potential vampires in the future!" he said getting closer to me.

Edward was immediately in front of me, "Hello Edward, would you rather go before your wife?"

"Aro, don't, please just let us go, what have we ever done?" he asked.

Aro shrugged, "I don't know, but to me having the knowledge of one's past and one's future at my fingertips pleases me, and being able to block out mental attacks from others, very pleasing. And being able to control emotions also, you are just a talented bunch in this room right here!" he said stepping an inch away from Edward and myself.

"Now are you going to join willingly or by force?" Aro asked.

"I'll never join you Aro, no matter what you do, I'll never join you!" he said defiantly.

I felt myself immediately airborne and then the wall hit my back and my oxygen supply cut off. I gasped for air and squirmed in Aro's vice grip. "Bella!" Edward screamed.

I felt Aro's cool breath in my face and then my neck pushed to the side, his hand moved slightly and I felt my tender skin tear away. I let out a scream in pain and felt myself fall to the floor in a clump, I felt Edwards's warm arms on me for a second before the pain got to me and I felt myself lose the world around me.

**EPOV**

Aro had Bella in a vice grip against the wall, he moved so quickly none of us had time. He bit down and then let her fall to the ground. I ran to her side and placed my hand on her face, "Bella!"

I was airborne a second later and pushed against the wall as Bella had been, "Aro!" I got out before my air supply was cut short as well.

I saw Aro pulled away by a pixie little vampire though, I looked over at Bella Jasper knelt by her looking at me questioningly.

I nodded, he bent down to her neck and started to suck the venom Aro had placed into her body out. He didn't stop though. I ran over to him and struggled with him but he was a vampire and what was I but a mere human. "Jasper, Jasper! Stop, you're killing her!" I screamed.

I felt another pair of arms around me helping as well. Jasper was pulled off and then knelt in a crouch staring at us alarmed. He looked back at Bella who was now unconscious and lying on the floor as so. I turned around immediately and saw Aro pinned against the wall by Emmett.

Jasper was there too ripping his head off. Aro was gone once and for all.

He let out a scream and many more that night. But none from anyone else was muttered. I lay tiredly next to Bella crying, listening to her heart struggling to beat. "Bella, please don't die, I need you." I begged before my world became black and I fell asleep crying next to my Bella.

**Well, that's your nice long chapter hope you liked it and I got to go now my mom is waiting for me outside. See you next time don't forget to read and review the button is right down there.**


	3. Stay Put My Love

**Hey everyone, I'm updating again! Yay! Happiness at that comment, anyway sorry if the last chapter was shorter than usual but I was rushed to write it and get it out to you all so yea anyway I plan to make this chapter longer. **

Much thanks to my Beta,** NanMcCullen **as always

**Recap: **I saw Aro pulled away by a pixie little vampire though, I looked over at Bella Jasper knelt by her looking at me questioningly.

I nodded, he bent down to her neck and started to suck the venom Aro had placed into her body out. He didn't stop though. I ran over to him and struggled with him but he was a vampire and what was I but a mere human. "Jasper, Jasper! Stop, you're killing her!" I screamed.

I felt another pair of arms around me helping as well. Jasper was pulled off and then knelt in a crouch staring at us alarmed. He looked back at Bella who was now unconscious and lying on the floor as so. I turned around immediately and saw Aro pinned against the wall by Emmett.

Jasper was there too ripping his head off. Aro was gone once and for all.

He let out a scream and many more that night. But none from anyone else was muttered. I lay tiredly next to Bella crying, listening to her heart struggling to beat. "Bella, please don't die, I need you." I begged before my world became black and I fell asleep crying next to my Bella.

**End Recap**

**Stay Put my Love**

**BPOV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _What was that infernal noise coming from, I tried to open my eyes to discover the source but my senses all seemed to be missing. _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh! Why wouldn't it shut off, it was so annoying! Wait, I knew that sound, I had heard it from somewhere in my past. I tried to think where it might have been from. However, it hurt my head so I gave up on that and sat there in complete darkness with my senses a mystery to me.

Sometime later however I did recover some senses, I started to feel things and hear things clearer. I felt something in my nose and immediately lifted my hand to it to try and take it out. A chilled hand pushed mine down lightly.

"Bella, love? Can you hear me?" an angelic voice called from somewhere.

"Yes…" I tried to mutter but no words came out.

I tried to open my eyes and find my voice but was to incoherent to do anything, I tried harder though not giving up, knowing that if I could get my eyes open I'd see my angel and discover the source of the annoying beeping.

After much forcing on my behalf my eyes shot open in alarm. A relieved sigh came from beside me and I looked over to see Edward sitting there rubbing my arm slowly. I looked around the room slowly in search of my babies. There weren't in sight anywhere; nobody but Edward occupied the room. I immediately panicked thinking that the Volturi still had my babies and took the Cullen's with them. I would be going back as soon as I left the hospital.

Edward noticed my distressed face and immediately started to worry, "Bella, are you alright?"

I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks, "Edward… I can't… go back… I can't…" I stuttered in a whisper.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" he asked getting up from his chair and walking toward the door.

"Edward, don't… leave me… I can't… I can't…go back… to the Volturi… I can't." I stuttered a little louder.

He looked back at me alarmed, "Bella, calm down. You aren't going back, Aro's dead. You're safe."

"Our children?" I whispered almost afraid to know the answer but needing to know.

"They're safe too. They're with Alice and Emmett at a park… Bella, please calm down now. You're going to give yourself a heart attack one of these days," he said worriedly.

I couldn't calm though, I needed to see it to believe it. I knew Jane or Alec would show up to get revenge for the death of Aro and I knew it would come any day.

"Carlisle… yes, she's awake please come she won't calm down… yes she's worried… the Volturi… yes, Carlisle… could you send a nurse?" I heard Edward say over an intercom to Carlisle.

What were they talking about? He finished and came back over to my side and continued rubbing small circles along my arm.

I sighed and tried to calm myself. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. In… out… in… out.

I felt Edward's hand leave my arm and my eyes flew open again, I saw Carlisle standing where Edward was a second later looking at the annoying beeping machine. He sighed before turning to me, "Are you alright, Bella?"

My breathing was increasing again as I remembered where I was and about the Volturi, "Is it true, what Edward said?" I whispered.

He nodded at me, "Yes. Bella, please calm down now. You don't need to get yourself worked up over this, there's nothing wrong," he promised.

I closed my eyes allowing myself to calm down before I opened them again. "Okay, Carlisle."

He seemed pleased with my heart rate and moved around to the other side of the bed next to a bag that held a clear liquid and a tube connected to an IV in my arm. He closed the tube up and removed it from the IV before motioning to the nurse.

"Please, no, Carlisle. I'm fine." I pleaded knowing that they were about to put me asleep again.

"Bella, please don't fight us. You need to rest, you've been injured and through a lot of stress recently. You need the rest or you're body is going to get really run down." He pleaded back.

I sighed, "Carlisle…" I complained.

He ignored me however and moved out of the way so the nurse could insert the needle into the IV and administer the medicine. She then left the room and Carlisle checked a few things before heading toward the door.

I was fighting the medicine trying to remain awake as long as I could and I was quickly becoming tired from my efforts, "Bella, don't run yourself down let the medicine work," he said before exiting and giving Edward a look as to say 'make sure she does so'.

Edward started rubbing circles along my arm to calm me down. He was still looking at me worriedly. I took a calm breath and decided to let the medicine over take me.

"I'll be here when you awake, my love," was the last thing I heard before my world became black.

**Okay, well I know it's sure but I just wanted to give you something before I get into more drama just a little breather to let you have a break. Yay! Anyway, if you have any ideas of what I could do in this don't be afraid to put them out there I'm always open to suggestions, so starting this week:**

**SUGGESTION BOX! Yay, just put what you want to see and title above it Suggestion box. Thanks.**

**Also if you want to see something such as the QUOTE TIME that I had please inform me of what and I'll try to work it in.**

**Don't ever be afraid to give your comments and suggestions to me they help me along the way to make this story better.**

**Okay well until next time, read and review. Thanks and have a great day, SMILES!**


	4. Angered me to your Death

**Okay so I feel horrible for not updating in like forever but I was out of town in New York City without a laptop! Anyway, and before that I was like drowning in homework but oh well I'm updating now and will be giving you some VERY lovely twists and A VERY LONG chapter!!! Yay!**

**So here's the chapter you've been waiting for as I've seen from my reviews.**

And always much thanks to my Beta,** NanMcCullen. **You are amazing!

**Recap: **He ignored me however and moved out of the way so the nurse could insert the needle into the IV and administer the medicine. She then left the room and Carlisle checked a few things before heading toward the door.

I was fighting the medicine trying to remain awake as long as I could and I was quickly becoming tired from my efforts, "Bella, don't run yourself down let the medicine work," he said before exiting and giving Edward a look as to say 'make sure she does so'.

Edward started rubbing circles along my arm to calm me down. He was still looking at me worriedly. I took a calm breath and decided to let the medicine over take me.

"I'll be here when you awake, my love," was the last thing I heard before my world became black.

**End recap**

**A New Aro**

**JPOV (Jane's point of View)**

I walked toward the throne room, I had been out the night before with most of the guard hunting. Aro, Caius, Marcus and Demetri had remained at the castle but the rest of us needed to hunt and we preferred to go out and get our food rather than waiting for it to come into us.

I stood for a moment outside of the massive oak doors listening to make sure they weren't in a meeting or something. It was silent, which was weird at this time in the morning. I sighed and pushed the doors open with ease. The room wasn't empty but it was lacking an important part to it, Aro.

"Where's Aro?" I asked alarmed at his absence.

Marcus looked at me confused, "You don't know?"

"No, what are you keeping from me?" I asked, annoyed that I was out of the loop.

"Aro… he's dead. The Cullen's killed him last night after he took and held Bella and Edward's children, and Alice and Jasper captive. Bella and Edward showed up with the rest of the Cullen's and got rid of him." Marcus said off-handish.

"What! And you're just sitting here without a care to it?" I screamed. Who was going to be our leader now, an organization such as ours did not function well with everyone trying to be a leader. There had to be a set leader.

"Well we don't know who should take his spot." Caius said slowly.

"you don't know! Gee, do I have to do everything? Move! If neither of you two idiots wants to do it, I certainly will. I'm more than capable!" I said marching forward and sitting down in Aro's chair.

They looked at me astounded at what I had just done.

"Now listen to me, I want those kids and I want Bella and Edward along with them. Forget Jasper and Alice. I could care less to have a psychic and an empath around. But I need Edward, Bella is useful, and their kids, as I've seen, all have great potential. Ami being able to block out mental attacks like her mother, Alicalie able to read minds as her father, and Karlie. My Karlie is the special one in that group. She can take one's power and make it her own! I've only seen one other who could do something like that… I want them all!" I said delighted at the idea in my head.

Aro might have been a fool but I certainly am not, they might not come willingly but the one person they all protect is Bella. The babies were a smart way to get them all here but if I get Bella first, they'll all come faster than ever. If I've already turned her again Edward would surely join to stay with his wife and they won't abandon their children, no doubt. However, getting the rest of the Cullen's out of the way could be a problem.

It hit me then, the ball approaching in the next week. The Cullen's were invited, I'd sneak Bella off then and my plan would fall in place, the rest of the Volturi guard can keep the other Cullen's out of my way and soon my greatest desire will be fulfilled.

**EPOV (four days later)**

I stood at the edge of the park where my children played with Alice and Emmett. I had left Bella with Jasper and Carlisle so I could get out and see my children. Bella had asked me to and was now sleeping peacefully in her room.

I sighed and stepped onto the bark mulch walking over toward Alice where she was pushing Ami on the swing and trying to get Alicalie off of her leg. I looked over and saw Emmett with a very excited Karlie being swung in circles.

I smiled at the sight, they seemed so innocent here and yet they had been through a lot over the past few days. I stood by Alice now smiling at Ami as she swung back and forth, Alicalie saw me and jumped up off of Alice's leg and ran into my open arms.

"Hey Ali, how are you?" I whispered in her ear.

"I wuv you daddy." She said nuzzling her head into my neck.

"Alice, we have the ball tomorrow. Do we take the children with us or should we leave them at home?" I mouthed to her.

"We have it figured out." She mouthed back. "Emmett!" she yelled over to him.

He came over with Karlie and sat her down next to Ami who had gotten off the swing. I sat Alicalie down next to them. "Emmett, watch them for a few minutes." Alice instructed pulling me over to the side.

"Edward, listen okay. We think that Jane is going to become the new Volturi leader and she'll most likely announce this at the ball tomorrow night. We also think that she still wants some of us for her own uses as Aro did. Carlisle thinks that it would be best for Emmett and Rosalie to stay with the children and… Bella should stay. She is in no condition to go to a ball, she needs to rest and do only that. She's been through a pregnancy, two vampire attacks, seven months of being in a cast and dealing with babies just in the last two years. She's really rundown and well, if she doesn't she'll be ill soon. Plus I saw her getting taken by Jane while the Volturi distracted the rest of us." I said, I watched Edward tense up at my words and heard a low growl deep in his chest. I wished Jasper was here to calm him down.

"No…" he whispered almost too low for even a vampire to hear.

**EPOV**

My Bella, mine, was going to be taken by the idiotic masochistic Jane! I couldn't let it happen I would rather die before that happened. "No…." I said barely loud enough for myself to hear.

I heard a squeal behind me and turned abruptly in search of it, Karlie sat by the foot of the swings still holding her head in her tiny hands. She looked in pain and Emmett was looking at her helpless while her siblings were confused. I ran to her and knelt down quickly, "Karlie? Karlie, what's wrong are you hurt?" I asked panicked.

She didn't answer her eyes looked glazed over, "Alice?" I asked and turned to see her eyes glazed as well.

What was going on, Alice snapped out and ran next to me, "She's seeing a vision, I don't know how though… oh, she can pick up powers around her she just happened to pick up mine. She did it once when we were in Volterra with Aro. It startled him but he took interest…"

She could take the powers around her? I grabbed Karlie's shoulders and held her firmly. "Karlie?" I whispered.

"Carlisle… can you get away?... Karlie, she's umm… it's difficult to explain… thanks" I heard Alice say.

Karlie's eyes unglazed and she looked around startled before she burst into tears, I opened my hands and she pulled herself into them. I held her and rocked her softly back and forth cradling her.

"It's okay… shh… It's okay." I cooed into her ear brushing her hair.

I felt the air turn slightly and saw Carlisle next to me a second later looking at Karlie, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"She absorbs powers around her, she picked up Alice's. She's just frightened." I said softly.

Carlisle looked startled at the news, "She… what?"

"She absorbs the powers of those around her, she happened to pick up Alice's suddenly. She did it once while in Volterra, Alice said." I repeated.

"I've only seen one other person such as Karlie, how would she have developed this by a shield and a mind reader?" Carlisle said skeptically.

"I don't know, Carlisle. I don't know." I said.

Karlie's crying was quieting down and her siblings were quickly wanting to know what was wrong, "Your sister just happened to have an experience that your aunt occasional has happen to her."

"Edward, Ami and Alicalie are special to. Aro found this out somehow while we were there, Ami is a shield like Bella and Alicalie's like Edward. I overheard Aro, he wants them all…. Well now Jane does, I just saw her succeeding. Somehow Bella ended up coming with us and lured Edward and the children because Bella was changed." Alice said slowly to Carlisle.

"Bella has to stay here no matter what. She is in no condition to go to a ball. How did she even get there, none of us, especially myself and Edward, want her to go even if there wasn't a chance of her getting taken. It wouldn't be safe in her condition." Carlisle said firmly.

Alice shrugged, "I don't see how she got away I just see her getting captured by Jane."

I sighed and looked down at my children, wait where was Ami? I got up handing Karlie into Alice's arms and frantically searched the park for her. She was nowhere in sight. My senses went into panic mode instantly.

"Watch Karlie and Alicalie, take them back to her mom. Alice where's Ami?" I asked frantically.

Emmett and Carlisle didn't question why they just picked up the other two and headed back to the hospital.

"I don't see her, I can't… I just see black. Her future's dark and black. I don't know where she is." Alice said looking down sadly.

"Ugh!" I was frustrated out of my mind. I lost a toddler in a park. Where was she? I started off running toward the edge of the park looking left and right every step.

I didn't see her, the only time Alice saw black was when there was a half vampire or a werewolf near or one was… dead. I prayed and hoped that last part wasn't true, I would die if my baby was dead. Bella and my children were the dearest part of my life.

I wished I could still do read minds; it would make this a lot easier.

However it came to me all at once. Jane, she took my baby from me. No, that wasn't right Alice would have seen that, and she wouldn't kill her.

I was walking back when I caught a scent; it was vampire but not our smell. I still had that slight advantage even being human again didn't get rid of all the super senses you had it just dulled the vampire senses slightly.

"Alice… vampire." I said quietly. She came up behind me tensed and smelt it for a second.

"Definitely, it's a nomad. I smell Ami, Edward she's going to die that's why I can't see her." Alice said suddenly realizing.

"Go please…" I whispered.

Alice took off as I asked. She would stand up and go after them no matter what.

**APOV**

I ran down the dirt path chasing fast after the nomad. The smell grew stronger as I grew closer. I wanted to kill them. How dare they take Ami! She was little and dear to us all, not some nomad's meal.

When the scent could get no stronger I saw him standing right in front of me holding a frightened Ami in his arms. I stopped suddenly right behind him, "Let. Her. Go." I said sternly.

He turned around quickly. I saw Ami's eyes wider than any humans should be. Her fragile body looked so miniscule in his arms, "Yea right. What are you going to do about it?" he said.

"Drop her…" I said again.

"Forget it…" he said drawing his hand back and slapping me across the face.

My hand instinctively covered it before I dropped my hand and glared at him. "Drop. Her." I stated for the last time firmly.

He laughed harshly, "No."

His breath smelt of whiskey, I didn't know if vampires could get drunk but if they could he definitely would be. He grabbed her head on one side of her face, "Let her go, please. She's just a baby." I begged.

He smiled devilishly at me before snapping her neck, killing her instantly. There was a high pitched squeal and then nothing.

Ami was dead.

I felt my knees grow weak and my body immediately break into dry sobs I fell to the ground in a clump dry sobbing.

I watched as he bit into her neck and sucked her blood, I had no strength left but I had my anger rising he needed to die.

I took my phone from my pocket and dialed Jasper's number, "Park, path, come get me." I whispered.

"I'm on my way. I'm bring Emmett and Edward." He said.

"Not Edward…" I said and hung up.

A minute later, Jasper came into the clearing and gasped at the sight before him he ran to my side immediately, "Alice?"

"I'm fine, kill him please." I begged.

He nodded and ran behind him grabbing him around the neck, "Emmett, help him." I begged. He killed Ami, he was going to die.

They did the deed and I kept my eyes on the dead baby that lay by the scene going on. They finished and threw him into a fire, Jasper ran quickly from the area to get away from the blood.

Emmett reached down and picked up the dead Ami and walked over to me to help me up.

I was still shaking with dry sobs, I grabbed his hand he offered toward me and he hoisted me up. He wrapped his arm around me for support and led me down the path again and out. We quickly went to the hospital where Emmett stayed outside with Ami so to not draw attention while I went inside and quickly got Edward and Carlisle.

They followed quickly seeing my condition. We walked outside and Edward immediately seeing Ami fell to the ground as I had done in sobs that wracked his body, "How could you not save her?" he repeatedly whispered. "How?"

Carlisle grabbed me around the shoulder and grabbed Ami, "We can't hold a funeral for her. Bella couldn't stand it. She'd have a heart attack. With what she's gone through the slightest news that causes her stress could send her over. Edward, are you alright?"

"I… I'm… it can't be…" he said.

Carlisle walked over to him and helped him up, "Son, quiet. It's okay, don't do something rash. Emmett please get her out of here, Edward doesn't need to see her. Go!" he demanded.

I let myself use Carlisle for support; he led me inside and outside Bella's room. "Don't go in until you can, don't let her know until she has to."

Carlisle sat me down in the chair and walked into Bella's room. I calmed my breathing and wiped the tears that had strewn my face. When I was completely calm and knew Bella wouldn't be able to tell, I stood up and walked inside. She was still asleep. I assumed Carlisle had just made sure she would be. He did this often so she would rest since she wouldn't on her own.

I took the chair by her bed, "When did you put her to sleep?" I asked.

"Before you left, she'll wake soon," he said. "I'll be back."

He walked out of the room and a few minutes later Bella started to wake up.

"Bella?" I asked.

Her eyes flew open I realized my voice sounded strained, I shouldn't have said anything.

Her hand reached up slowly to my face, she was so worn down these days and stroked my cheek softly. "What's wrong Edward?"

I smiled, "Nothing…" my voice cracked though.

"Carlisle…" I said softly knowing he was still in hearing range. He entered a few moments later.

_She knows something's wrong._ Carlisle nodded signaling we might as well tell her. I pointed from me to him and he pointed to me.

I shut my eyes, "Bella honey, promise me you will stay calm through this news. It's very distressing to us all." I said slowly.

"Edward…" she said.

"Promise." I demanded.

"Okay." She said.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush so, Bella. Ami is… umm… well she's…she's… dead." I whispered the last word but she heard.

Bella's heart rate kicked into high gear and her breathing pitched into hyperventilating. Carlisle looked at me I moved out of his way while he tried to calm Bella down from the news. "Bella, please listen. Don't give yourself a heart attack. Your heart is working very hard right now. Edward, give me an oxygen mask, the tube isn't working with the lack of air she's receiving at the moment."

I quickly walked over to a cabinet and fetched it, giving it to Carlisle. He removed the tubes from her nose and placed the mask over her face pulling the straps behind her ears. He took a tube that was connected to it and plugged it into an oxygen machine and increased the amount entering her lungs. I watched as her oxygen level slowly increased.

"Calm down Bella, please." Carlisle asked again.

He took the syringe and injected it into the IV putting Bella back under, she couldn't fight it anymore with how run down she was. Her breathing was slowing but her heart was still working really hard, the medicine quickly took over and Bella went under.

As her breathing slowed and her heart rate did the oxygen level increased thanks to the oxygen mask. I sighed as Carlisle did, "She should be okay but that came really close. She knows you too well not to notice when something is wrong."

I sighed again and laughed softly, "She does. Ah, I feel bad I could've caused her to almost lose her life. Even when I'm not a vampire she still injures herself! She is just accident prone, it's not due to me at all…"

"Not at all, well I need to tend to other patients. Call me when she wakes up. I want to check to see how she's doing." He said starting to leave.

"Carlisle, wait." I said. "Umm… Bella needs to be a vampire again. We both do. It was safer then for both of us. She couldn't get hurt as much and the Volturi couldn't kill us. They might want us but that's all we have to worry about."

"You sure Edward, it still isn't any less excruciating." He reminded me.

"Carlisle, I liked it when we were safe." I said.

"I'm not going to change you now, not when Bella is like this and you as a newborn wouldn't be good at the moment." He said.

I nodded, "Whenever this all ends…" I agreed.

**Okay sorry it took me forever to update as stated I've been out.**

**SUGGESTION BOX! Okay so some people gave me suggestions for the story and I'm going to use them, so as before submit and you'll most likely find them in the story.**

**Okay well see you next time don't forget to review!**


	5. Angered to your Death

**Hey there, well here is the next chapter. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers I'm glad you are enjoying this story and I'm really enjoying writing it. Well here you are!**

Thanks always to my Beta, **NanMcCullen**, without her my story would have many mistakes.

**Recap: **"Carlisle, wait." I said. "Umm… Bella needs to be a vampire again. We both do it was safer then for both of us, she couldn't get hurt as much and the Volturi couldn't kill us. They might want us but that's all we have to worry about."

"You sure Edward, it still isn't any less excruciating." He reminded me.

"Carlisle, I liked it when we were safe." I said.

"I'm not going to change you now, not when Bella is like this and you as a newborn wouldn't be good at the moment." He said.

I nodded, "Whenever this all ends…" I agreed.

**End Recap**

**Angered me to your death**

**BPOV (sorry this backtracks some but I want you to know what Bella thinks when she learns of Ami's death)**

I lay in the hospital bed that I had been in for the past week now. I wasn't allowed to leave the bed at all. Carlisle had rushed me here after Jasper had almost killed me. I had had five blood transfusions, and all the doctors were amazed that I was still alive with as much blood that I had lost.

I hadn't been awake a lot since I was here, Carlisle insisted that I needed rest and Edward agreed. They said I had been under a lot of stress in the past two years with vampires attacks and children and broken bones. Carlisle looked at me like at any moment I was going to go into shock or have a heart attack at the smallest bit of news.

I was awake at the moment because I had woken a few minutes ago and Jasper had left to go fetch Carlisle. I knew they'd be returning any second and I dreaded that moment when they'd come through the door. I heard the door click and groaned.

"Wow, you aren't happy to see me?" I heard Edward ask acting sad.

I sighed, "I thought it would be Carlisle…" I explained.

He laughed softly, "I know. Bella, I know you don't like being put to sleep but you need to rest and you refuse to do so on your own. If you did sleep then you wouldn't have to be put to sleep…"

"I know." I said annoyed.

"Bella, I'm going to go to the park to see our children and when you wake I promise I'll be back with them. Please listen to Carlisle and don't fight him, you need your rest. You've been through a lot in the last two years that nobody should ever have to go through." He said, bending down and kissing me lightly on the lips.

I returned the kiss, "Don't leave." I whispered.

"You don't want to see your children?" he asked back.

I sighed, "I do, okay fine. Just go before Carlisle comes back, I hated going to sleep when you're here. I'll see you later. I love you."

He nodded and kissed me one last time before walking toward the door, he looked at me one last time before exiting and going outside.

Not long after my angel had left to go to the park the door clicked again I didn't even have to look to know who it would be but I did anyway. Carlisle walked over to me and Jasper walked in beside him leaning against the wall nearest to the door.

"Good morning, Bella. I trust it you slept well." He asked in a teasing tone.

It was a joke we now shared every time I would wake up from my forced sleep, "Yes, Carlisle. I slept extremely well. It was a nice sleep with no dreams." I replied as usual.

He smiled at me, "As always."

He walked around the room checking different monitors, "Where's Edward?" he asked as he did so.

"He went to the park to see Alice and our kids." I answered.

"I see…" was his reply.

I was getting the feeling he was trying to distract me and that something was going on, they were hiding something from me.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked.

He came over to my side and looked at me, "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"No reason, it just seemed like it." I replied.

There definitely was something going on, I knew I wasn't going to get an answer though. I was really getting annoyed at this, I hated being in a hospital and I hated being waited on. I liked to do stuff for myself, but I was stuck in the bed that I had been in for the past week. Edward and Carlisle both demanded I moved as little as possible and slept as much as possible.

I closed my eyes to block out my surroundings, I did this often and moments later found myself going into the way too familiar feeling of forced sleep.

I didn't keep them closed though I opened them back up and looked over at Jasper. He shook his head and looked down at his feet.

Carlisle held a syringe in his hand and was walking back over toward me, "Carlisle, please. I'm tired of sleeping, that's all I've done. Please don't make me go to sleep again, I'm tired of it."

He shook his head, "Bella, you need to rest. A human can only take so much before they crash, you've taken more than any human should be able to handle in the amount of time it has come at you."

I shook my head in defiance. I wasn't going to go to sleep again. He stood by my side with his hand on the IV tube, "Please, Carlisle."

He shook his head and removed it. I built up my energy in the few seconds I had in order to fight it off for as long as possible. He inserted the needle into the IV and in turn the medicine entered my blood stream, I didn't feel the effects yet so I built up the little strength I had a little more.

I knew I couldn't hold it off long but I would as long as I could, then the effects started and I fought back against them.

I sat my mouth in a firm line of determination and forced all of my energy on fighting it off. I wasn't succeeding and I could feel it my body was growing tired increasingly faster, I was too worn down to do anything at all.

"Bella, you're going to injure yourself into a coma or something if you keep fighting it off like that." He warned.

I wasn't winning and I knew it, I gave in and the effects overtook my body sending me into the deep slumber.

I lay in the darkness unknowing and unfeeling knowing it would wear off soon and I would wake up from this forced sleep I had endured every time it wore off.

I waited in the darkness until I could feel the effects of the medication wearing off and myself coming back to consciousness.

I broke through the darkness finally after the long forced sleep. "Bella?" I heard my angel's strained voice say.

My eyes flew open in alarm I looked over at him and slowly raised my hand to his cheek, "What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

He smiled, "Nothing…" his voice cracked however.

I heard him say, "Carlisle…" softly and he entered a few moments later.

Edward mouthed something to him that I could make out however, Carlisle nodded and Edward pointed from himself to Carlisle and Carlisle pointed to Edward.

Edward shut his eyes, "Bella honey, promise me you will stay calm through this news. It's very distressing to us all." He said slowly.

"Edward…" I said. I knew something was wrong now, what were they hiding from me?

"Promise." he demanded.

"Okay." I said. I didn't care if I would freak out or not I wanted to know what they were keeping from me.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush so, Bella. Ami is… umm… well she's…she's… dead." He whispered the last word but I heard it.

My heart rate kicked into high gear and my breathing pitched to the point of hyperventilating. My lungs started to hurt from the effort, I tried to get more air into my lungs but it caused my breathing to increase more. I started to feel light headed but I couldn't calm myself down from the news I had just heard. Ami, my baby was… dead. No I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't.

"Bella, please listen. Don't give yourself a heart attack it's working very hard right now." I heard Carlisle say in an attempt to calm me. "Edward, give me an oxygen mask, the tube isn't working with the lack of air she's receiving at the moment."

Edward moved away from my view and Carlisle removed the tubes that had been sticking into my nose to help with my breathing. Edward handed him a mask and he placed it over my mouth and placed the straps behind my ears. He attached a tube that was attached to the mask into a cylinder looking object and I immediately felt the air enter my lungs slowly and then suddenly very quickly with a huge amount of it.

"Calm down Bella, please." Carlisle asked me again.

I couldn't calm down though, even though air was entering my lungs I felt like my heart was being torn into tiny shreds over and over again. My baby was dead. I would never see her happy smiling face again. She was gone out of my life forever and just like that my thoughts disappeared and the world around me became black.

**KPOV (Karlie's point of view)**

I sat in my fathers lap looking over at my mother who was asleep in her hospital bed. Daddy said that she had to get a lot of rest with all that she had been through lately and to not bother her. Alicalie sat in the chair next to me, I was crying softly and Alicalie was crying to.

Our sister had died from a vampire attack, we had learned what vampires were four days ago when we had been taken by Alice and Jasper to a huge castle and had been held there by a scary man named Aro. I knew that daddy's parents and family were also vampires and that's why there were pale and gorgeous, however we asked if we were and daddy said we were awino.

I miss my sister, I hate vampires now for what they did to my sister and what them all to die! I am going to go find the castle again and kill Aro, although daddy says he is dead so I am going to kill those around him.

Alice told me I had the ability to pick up powers around me, I picked up Alice's this morning she said. There was a vision that flashed before my eyes of a girl with black hair laying in pain on the floor. I don't know who she is but she looks familiar, the room was the same room we had been in at the castle so I knew she must be a vampire. I stood behind her with a devilish smile looking down at her in glee, she was begging for me to stop putting her through this pain.

I thought back and remembered seeing a vampire lying on the ground next to this girl, and this girl had the same smile that I wore as I hurt her somehow. They said she could trick you into thinking she was in pain, we were threatened to be hurt by this girl many times while we were there if we tried to escape.

I was determined now to find her and kill her, I would avenge my sister's death if it was the last thing I did in this world!

"Daddy, can I go walk awound?" I asked looking up at him.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked looking away from mommy and down at me.

"I don't know…" I said innocently.

"I guess, just don't wander too far and don't be gone too long." He said.

I got down from his lap and walked off into the hallway. Daddy said we were very smart and wise for our age and that most kids our age couldn't talk and walk as well as we did however with mommy and daddy once being vampires, that gene is somewhere in our system where we mature quicker.

I walked toward the exit. We were still in England luckily. Carlisle didn't want to take the chance of taking her all the way back to our home in New York. I remembered that it was on the far north side and it was in Volterra, I had some money daddy always gave us some each week.

I found a yellow car with the name taxi on top and asked for a ride to Volterra, he looked at me funny.

"Yea right kid, go find your parents." He said.

I took out the money and held it for him to see, "Please."

He looked at it greedily, "Do your parents know where you're going?"

"They're there." I said.

He nodded and I climbed into the back and buckled up, he took off toward Volterra. Upon arrival I paid the driver and got out of the car and walked across the big courtyard, there was a castle on the far side that I could see.

This was it, I reached the front door and walked inside, I didn't bother with the lady sitting there I just took a left and headed for the big oak wood doors. I thought I knew how to get her power. Earlier Alice was using it when I had the same thing occur.

I jumped for the door handle but it was too tall but the door swung open there and nearly hit me square in the face, the girl with black hair walked out and saw me. She gave me a smile and knelt down to my level, "What are you doing here, Karlie?" she asked happily.

I smiled at her, "I came to see you!" I said in the same tone.

She looked at me startled, "Really?"

I nodded, "I wanted to see your power, I heard you put people into pain and I wanted to witness it."

She smiled at me, "Certainly, come with me. My friend is in Bella's old room we can show you on him, he won't mind at all."

I nodded and followed her through the massive castle toward some more rooms and up some stairs and then we stopped outside a door, she pushed it open and walked inside.

"Demetri, guess who's here?" she said smiling at him I walked around Jane and stood next to her where Demeti could see me.

I waved at him and he waved back, "Well hello Karlie, how have you been?"

I smiled, "Good."

"Karlie wanted to see my power, would you mind?" Jane asked.

He shook his head, "Not at all."

"Wank you," I said to him.

I waited patiently, "Ready Demetri?" Jane asked.

He nodded, "I'm good."

Demetri was on the floor in a second, I felt a new feeling enter me and turned my gaze toward Jane and forced the feeling out of me. Jane was on the floor as Demetri was writhing in pain, I smiled happily. Demetri sat up looking at me amazed, "What! How?" he asked.

I smiled not leaving Jane's body. He got up and ran out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Karlie! How dare you!" Jane gasped through clenched teeth. She let out a high squeal.

"My sister is dead, so you will be to!" I said happily.

Her arched back in pain, I forced more of her own power onto her causing her to arch farther than anyone should. I focused on seeing if I could tear her apart, I knew the only way to kill one was to pull them apart and burn them or just burn them.

It didn't work though, I needed a fire.

"You can't kill me!" she screamed through clenched teeth.

I forced more of the power and her back snapped in two. I pulled the two pieces a part, I knew there was a flame in the hallway I pulled up some floor boards and ran into the hallway and grabbed the fire quickly, I was a strong little toddler I lit the floor boards and through Jane's pieces into it burning her.

I smiled that I had avenged my sisters death but knew the fire would spread I ran out of the room and quickly down the stairs and through the hallways to the lobby and out the door. I ran back across the courtyard and found a taxi, repeated the same routine as earlier and found myself heading back to the hospital almost three hours after I had left. Daddy was going to be so mad at me, after Ami's death it was not smart just to disappear for three hours.

I felt the car swerve suddenly and looked up just in time to see bright lights heading directly toward our car. The taxi swerved again and hit the car head on. I fell forward and hit my head against the seat before going back and feeling the impact of the car as it squished tightly together.

My ears rang and I was sinking into darkness, I couldn't move and I felt a sharp pain shoot through my leg before I blacked out.

**EPOV**

I sat in Bella's room anxiously waiting Karlie's return. She had been gone for an hour now, and that was longer than she should have been. I got up from my chair and walked over to Alicalie.

"Come on lets go find your sister." I said.

She stood up and grabbed my hand. We walked out of Bella's room and through the hallways close to her room.

I needed Alice so I went in search of her.

I made it through the entire floor and back to Bella's room before seeing that Alice was sitting inside. "Alice, there you are. Where's Karlie?" I asked.

She looked at me astounded and her eyes glazed over for a second before opening again, "She didn't…"

"What?" I asked.

"I can't believe it. She is going to kill Jane. She might have already, I'm not sure. Your little daughter is going to use Jane's own power against her!" Alice sound in disbelief.

"No!" I bellowed. No, my daughter was not going to kill someone she couldn't. We were going right now to get her. A little one year old could not go up against a vampire!

"Come on Alice, we are going to fetch her." I ordered.

Alice didn't move though, "Edward, she's already done it. She's almost back…"

"No, come on." I ordered again pulling her.

She gave in and followed me out of Bella's room and toward the front door. We walked out of the hospital and into the street. I saw an ambulance go off and I looked at Alice for an answer she closed her eyes and then opened them almost a minute later, she was dry sobbing.

"Karlie…" she whispered.

"No, come on!" I said. I ran after the ambulance and stepped right in front of it. It didn't have time to stop and hit me, throwing me onto the ground hitting my head on the sidewalk. Alice was there in a second, "Edward, are you alright?"

A man jumped out of the ambulance while the other one sped off as it had been, the man got down. "Sir, are you alright? We didn't see you," he said frantically.

I blinked a few times before trying to sit up, the world spun around me and I laid back down. There was a ringing in my ears and black spots in front of me, "Sir? How many fingers do you see?" he asked holding up his hand in front of me.

I saw more than one set of hands and tried to count them they were moving though. "I don't know. There are too many. They're moving in circles."

"Look here." He said holding a finger in front of me and shining a light into my eyes.

"Ma'am what's his name?" he asked.

"Edward Cullen, sir." I heard Alice say incoherently.

Words were becoming incoherent, where was Karlie was she alright?

"Oh, go … feth… door cult." I heard.

The world swirled around me and the black overcame my vision, I sunk into the blackness.

**APOV**

I saw it happening in slow motion. Edward stepped in front of the ambulance as he was trying to run across the street to a stopped taxi. The ambulance didn't see him in time and hit him, I ran to him.

I didn't pay attention I couldn't tell if he was alright, "Ma'am what's his name?" the man asked me.

"Edward Cullen, sir." I answered.

"Oh, go fetch Doctor Cullen." He said.

I jumped off and ran inside in search of Carlisle he was in Bella's room checking the monitors, she was asleep good.

"Carlisle, come quick please." I said running inside.

He heard the urgency and followed me quickly through the hospital and outside over to Edward where they were getting him up on a gurney.

"Edward!" Carlisle screamed running to him.

"What happened?" he demanded the man standing there.

"We accidently hit him on the way to get someone who just got in a car crash…" he said.

Karlie, oh no I forgot about her.

"Get him inside to X-Ray. Who were you on the way to get?" Carlisle demanded.

"Karlie Cullen, your grand-daughter." He said.

Carlisle gasped, "Go, as soon as she gets here get her into the emergency room and fix her up. When Edward is down in X-Ray take him to Room 4C, take Karlie to 4D. Put them under my name, I want them to be the only patients I have at the moment besides Bella you understand?"

The man nodded and ran him inside, "Carlisle, come on lets go check on Bella. We can't do anything for the two of them till they get out of surgery and X-Rays." I said.

He nodded and we walked back into Bella's room.

**Later that night **

**Bella is awake for the moment (still in her room and unable to leave)**

**Edward is out of X-Rays and is in his room**

**Karlie got to the hospital, went through surgery and is in her room now**

**CPOV (Carlisle's Point of View)- Bella's room**

"Bella, I have some more distressing news," I said as I checked her monitors. I stopped by the side of her bed and saw a worried look on her face. "Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded, "is someone dead?"

"No, Bella. Nobody's dead, they're just injured and in the hospital. You see while you were asleep Karlie decided to take a trip to Volterra to kill Jane, she succeeded in doing so and on the way back the taxi happened to hit a drunk driver and Karlie got injured. She was rushed to this hospital and has a broken leg and at the moment is still unconscious. We believe she might have a concussion but it's hard to tell while she isn't conscious. You still okay?" I asked worried that the news might push her to a heart attack again.

She nodded, "Is that it?"

I shook my head no. She still had the oxygen mask on her face to allow the flow of oxygen. She still was shocked about Ami's death and was in denial. I knew this next bit would be a turning point, either she'd freak or she'd be fine, I took a deep breath.

"Well, Alice told Edward about this and he insisted they go and stop her even though Alice said it was too late. They ran outside and Edward ran in front of an ambulance trying to get to a taxi. The ambulance was on its way to get Karlie before it hit him. He hit his head pretty hard on the sidewalk causing it to crack open slightly, he was awake for a few minutes until he dropped off into an unconscious state. However, it appears he is in a coma, he hit his head pretty hard on the sidewalk and his skull is cracked. Bella?" I asked looking down at her. Her heart was beating frantically showing a high level of stress, I knew without the oxygen mask she would probably be past hyperventilating and she'd be unconscious.

"Bella, calm down he's fine he's in a coma. He'll come out of it I promise, he's under my care, Karlie is as well. The only patients I have are the three of you so I can make sure you are all alright, now please calm down or I'll be forced to put you under again. You're heart can't take much more with all the stress you've gone through." I said holding her shoulders steady.

**BPOV**

I listened to Carlisle's story of my daughter who now lay in a hospital bed with a broken leg and a concussion. He finished this news and asked if I was alright, surprisingly I was, I wasn't freaking out and somehow I knew she'd be alright. He went on to some more news though, Edward was in a coma!

My heart rate kicked into high gear again, I was panicking. Would he be alright? I needed to see him. I knew I needed to, I didn't care what Carlisle said. I forced myself up onto my elbows and started to pull the sheets off so I could go to my angel when Carlisle grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down.

My heart was beginning to hurt and my entire chest felt on fire, I gasped at the pain. My heart was working hard, I could tell. I tried to calm down but I couldn't, Carlisle was grabbing a syringe and removing the tube from my IV.

"Please, I need to see him." I begged.

He looked at me startled, I ignored the pain in my chest only realizing it was getting stronger and my heart felt like it was about to burst.

I started to feel light headed and my ears started ringing, my hands flew to my head, where was the ringing come from.

I didn't have time to notice my world went black, not with help from Carlisle but on its own accord I lost consciousness.

I floated in blackness unable to return to the world. I didn't know how long I had been in this blackness or what was going on but I wished out of it every second I needed to know how Edward was. I tried to call for him in this unending darkness but I was alone, and my yells were trapped in my throat.

The darkness surrounded me until I lost all feeling of life and the only awareness I knew was I was a speck in a massive dark hole.

I knew I was dead. I had to be, _Goodbye Edward. I'm so sorry. Please don't die to be with me, you have your whole life ahead of you. I love you, no matter if I'm alive or if I'm dead._

**Okay so that's it for this chapter, Is Bella really dead? Will Edward come out of his coma? Is Karlie alright and how will Alicalie cope with all of this trauma? Find out in the next chapter, you need to R&R to receive it.**

**Happy reading, love you all!**


	6. Do I Know You?

**Hey there I'd like to dedicate this chapter to iamai00, because I loved her review it just made my week so thank you dearly.**

**Okay next note, there is something I will probably receive death threats from that comes up in the next 5-10 chapters, I'm going to make the next 3 breathers for all of you who are having trouble with the death of Ami.**

**Which brings me to my next note, for those of you who are having trouble with the death of Ami I'm offering my psychology treatment. Just PM me and I'll help in any way I can.**

**With all that said take a flight into chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, wish I did but I don't! No, I'm not lucky enough the marvelous Stephenie Meyer owns it… **

**Note on Disclaimer: If you send me something you would say in a disclaimer it might show up there for instance trying to claim Twilight and then someone saying no or something like that, I might just use it. **

**Thanks and have fun.**

**Recap: **I didn't have time to notice my world went black, not with help from Carlisle but on its own accord I lost consciousness.

I floated in blackness unable to return to the world. I didn't know how long I had been in this blackness or what was going on but I wished out of it every second I needed to know how Edward was. I tried to call for him in this unending darkness but I was alone, and my yells were trapped in my throat.

The darkness surrounded me until I lost all feeling of life and the only awareness I knew was I was a speck in a massive dark hole.

I knew I was dead. I had to be, _Goodbye Edward. I'm so sorry. Please don't die to be with me, you have your whole life ahead of you. I love you, no matter if I'm alive or if I'm dead._

**End Recap**

**Do I Know You?**

**CPOV (Carlisle's Point of View)**

Bella's heart was working way to hard right now and I knew at any point she'd be having a heart attack and could die. I ran to a counter grabbing the synthetic fluid and filled a syringe with it I ran back over to Bella's side and held her still.

I looked up at her for a second before I saw her lose consciousness and fall back onto her bed. I gasped and held perfectly still for almost a minute listening to Bella's heart on the verge of dying out. It was calming down though, I let out the breath I was holding and inserted the synthetic fluid anyway before exiting her room.

I walked into Karlie's room, I couldn't face seeing Edward in a coma, he was my son and he was in a coma! Karlie was still unconscious. I sighed, I needed her to wake up to see if she had a concussion or not.

I started checking her monitors when I heard a yawn and I turned around from the monitor I was checking and walked over to Karlie. Was she awake?

"Grandpa? What happened?" she asked looking around confused.

"You killed Jane, the Volturi leader, remember?" she nodded so I continued, "On your way back the taxi you were in was hit by another car. You were squished between two seats and your leg was twisted in a way unknown to man. You were unconscious when they found you there and they rushed you here, you have a broken leg and well, we can't be sure but we suspect a concussion. A slight one though seeing as you remember us…" I said looking down at her.

She looked at me with a gaping mouth, "I… I did that?"

I nodded, "Karlie, does your head hurt at all?"

She shook her head and then stopped suddenly, "Yes."

I shook my head slowly at her while taking out a tiny light in my pocket. I held my finger up in front of her face. "Look here," I said looking at her pupils, one and then the other.

Her irises seemed alright, I still wanted to take a CAT- scan to make sure. I unlocked her bed and rolled her toward the X-Ray room.

**EPOV**

I had sunk into the darkness awhile ago I thought, or was it only minutes ago. Maybe it had only been seconds, what was going on around me?

Karlie. Her name came to me suddenly reminding me that she had been in a car crash. Was Karlie alright, was she alive? I had blacked out before I could ask anyone, how had I blacked out?

Who was I? I started to forget things. Where had I been going? Was I going to get someone or to get something? Who was my family? Where was I?

I started to panic, I couldn't remember anything! I had had it in my mind a few moments ago hadn't I?

**3 Months Later**

**BPOV**

I held Alicalie in my arms and we sat in Edwards room, Carlisle had informed me a month ago that I was free to roam around but he still insisted that he check up on my blood pressure and heart rate at least three times a day.

"Mommy, is daddy alright?" Alicalie whispered to me.

They were now almost a year and a half old, well all but Ami. I missed her so much, my baby was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. She had died to a_ vampire_. I felt the tears spring to my eyes that always did when I thought about Ami, but I blinked them back, I had to be strong for Karlie and Alicalie and especially Edward.

Edward. Edward who lay in a hospital bed in a coma, three months and he was still in a coma. Carlisle was beginning to worry that he would forget his entire life, I kept telling myself he couldn't, it wouldn't happen but I knew he probably would forget _something_.

I sighed, "Yes, Alicalie. He's alright, he's just really tired."

She yawned, "Sounds like you're tired to. Come on honey, you can sleep in my room." I said getting up from my chair and carrying her one room over to the room that Carlisle still had me in.

He demanded he keep it for me in case I happened to have a relapse and the fact that my whole family never left the hospital.

I laid Alicalie down in my bed and pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead, "Good night, baby." I whispered before walking toward the door.

I took one last glance at my precious baby now asleep after two seconds in a bed before leaving and walking back towards Edward's room. I passed his room though. I needed to go see Karlie.

Karlie was still in her hospital bed. After three months, like Edward, she still had a concussion. It was barely there now but being Carlisle, he wouldn't let her leave. He was always worried about my family now and anytime any of us had the slightest difference in a heart rate or blood pressure he'd start to worry.

Karlie lay asleep peacefully as Alicalie was, I sighed at the sight. They were so precious to me and the rest of my family and extended family.

Carlisle walked in behind me putting his hand on my shoulder, the difference in temperature didn't even faze me anymore.

"Bella, come on I need to check your blood pressure and heart rate." He said turning me around.

I sighed but followed him. I had long learned that arguing with him was a losing battle, he brought me into my room and I sat down in a chair that was closest to the machines in there.

I held my arm out for Carlisle and squeezed my hand tightly, opening and closing it.

He wrapped the cuff around my upper arm and I waited as it tightened and then stopped he looked at it and then removed it. "Good, good." He muttered, _yes, my blood pressure was fine! As always, it hadn't given my trouble for the last week. The last time it had given me trouble was a week ago when Karlie's blood pressure had shot way up and her breathing had kicked into high gear. I thought she was about to die but she didn't luckily Carlisle had brought it down and then found that my blood pressure had shot up as well due to worry he had placed me back in bed for two days._

"Ready Bella?" Carlisle asked. He knew I hated blood and needles. I took a deep breath and nodded.

He inserted the IV and then turned to look at a monitor. I closed my eyes and held my breath to block out the smell of blood that came.

The first time he had done that while I was awake I had almost passed out. Carlisle had grown worried but was fine once I informed him I was just queasy with blood. I heard a small moan and my eyes shot open, I looked over at the monitor Carlisle was at. His moaning was not a good thing when he was checking my heart rate, and right now I was beginning to worry which caused my heart rate to start to intensify.

"Bella…" he warned.

I closed my eyes again concentrating on my breathing, "Good." I heard him say.

I kept them close, "What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, your heart rate was just a little high. But with the lack of sleeping you've been getting and the stress you've been under it's not a surprise, its fine… _for now_." He said.

I felt a slight pinch and then pressure on my arm. I knew Carlisle was stopping the bleeding. He removed the pressure, "You're good."

I opened my eyes, "Thanks." I muttered.

He shrugged, "Get some sleep, okay? I promise I'll wake you if Edward or Karlie need you."

I sighed but nodded and got up and walked back into Edward's room sitting down in a chair and closing my eyes.

**EPOV**

The dark expanse seemed to never end, it was all I knew. I couldn't recall anything but the blackness, had there ever been anything else?

Maybe the blackness was all I ever had known, maybe I didn't even exist. Maybe I wasn't anything. I was a nobody in an expanse of blackness. Maybe, this thought was _real._

**BPOV**

I longed for my lifeless husband to awake. I longed to feel his hand against my face and his lips against my lips.

I still hadn't gotten the sleep that Carlisle had order me to get, I had tried to but found myself what seemed like moments later, awake due to a dream I had about Edward. I couldn't sleep now, the dream had me paranoid over Edward, over Edward… dying.

I heard a change in Edwards breathing causing my head to whip up to his face.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

After three months of being in a coma was he waking up? I felt myself standing up and walking over to him, "Edward?" I asked again.

His eyes remained closed for a few seconds more before fluttering open. I gasped, "Edward, are you… are you awake?"

He looked at me confuse, what was wrong? I touched his cheek with my hand, "Edward?" his expression became one of fear then.

"Who are you?" his voice came out in a whisper.

My eyes grew wide with shock, "I'm… I'm… Edward, you know me." I gasped out.

"Who's Edward? Where am I? What happened?" he asked his voice a little stronger.

I felt myself start to go into shock, Edward, my angel, had forgotten… everything! I gripped the side of his bed for support as I felt my legs give way and a second later the cool floor beneath me.

"Carlisle…" I whispered.

I felt my heart start to rip and burn as I tried to convince myself this wasn't happening, my thoughts were running one hundred miles an hour trying to make since of my situation.

A minute later cool strong arms were picking me up. "Bella, its okay. Come on," Carlisle's calm methodic voice said as he carried me into my room.

I couldn't calm though, my heart was hammering against my chest and I suddenly felt it give out and die. The world I knew went black never to be seen again by my eyes.

**CPOV**

Bella's heart beat stopped suddenly, I went into full doctor mode setting her down on her bed and wheeling her off toward the emergency ward calling doctors and nurses as I went.

I rolled her into the emergency room stopping the bed suddenly and grabbing the paddles. I rubbed them together and placed them on her chest. "Clear!" I called, her body jolted but no heart beat.

"Clear!" I repeated the action again, still no heart beat. Once more, come on Bella don't leave us. Come on. Her body jolted again and a faint heart beat sounded, thank you, okay once more Bella.

Her body jolted again and her heart beat became louder, she'd live. The breath I'd been holding left my mouth and I turned toward the nurses standing by, "Take her back to her room and make sure someone is there at all times monitoring her, do not leave her unattended. Okay?" I instructed.

They nodded and each took a side of the bed, before rolling it out and down the hallway back to her room.

I left a few minutes later but instead went into Edward's room.

He looked at me startled, then with contemplation and finally understanding, "Is she alright?" he asked worried.

I nodded, "She'll live, what happened though?"

He shook his head, "I woke up from the blackness, I couldn't remember anything… it clicked though. I'm Edward. I don't know what made it click, maybe Bella just being in trouble or something, I'm not sure. Is she alright?"

I repeated my question not satisfied with my before answer.

**EPOV**

Bella had just gone into shock, it had all clicked as soon as she went into shock. I was frantically worried now, Carlisle wasn't answering me though.

"Is she alright?" I repeated.

He nodded, "She'll be fine, Edward, I was so worried about you. You were in a coma for three months!"

Karlie, it clicked what had happened to her? "Karlie? Is she aright?" I asked.

He nodded, "She's fine, she has a slight concussion, she'll be able to leave in a few dyas if she's still fine. You need to get some sleep…" he answered.

"I need to see Bella." I countered.

He shook his head, "Son, you've been in a coma. You need to rest and get your strength back first."

"Carlisle, please." I begged.

He sighed, "I can move you two to the same room but that's it, neither of you are in a condition to move. Both of you need to rest, please."

I shook my head, "Please let me see her first."

A sudden squeal pulled me from my conversation sending my gaze toward the door where Alicalie came running in and scrambled up onto my bed.

"Alicalie! I've missed you!" I said.

"You're awake! Can we play a game daddy?" she asked eagerly.

I was about to answer when Carlisle intercepted, "Alicalie, your dad needs rest, go visit Karlie okay?"

"Later," I whispered.

She nodded smiling and scrambling down and out the door off to find Karlie, "Get some sleep Edward, now." Carlisle ordered.

"Carlisle…" I complained. He sent me a look, "I need to see, Bella. I_ need_ to."

"You will, just rest now," he ordered.

"Carlisle…" I begged again.

"Am I going to have to force sleep upon you like I have to Bella, am I?"

"Carlisle!" I complained.

He shook his head walking out of my vision and returning a second later holding a syringe, I immediately moved myself to the opposite side of the bed. "Please, Carlisle." I begged in a last attempt.

He looked up at me and sighed, "I'm sorry, son." He inserted the needle into the IV, I didn't have time to build up any energy to fight it off and quickly found myself reentering the blackness. I didn't want to be here anymore, I had been in the darkness for three months!

I fought back, pulling my way out, I didn't make it though. I was rundown and weak. I could see why Bella hated it so much. _Bella, I'll see you soon. Please, be safe, I'm so sorry!_

**BPOV**

Did I exist? I wasn't sure anymore, was Edward all right? I had… I wasn't sure exactly what had happened. I felt myself leaving this world, was I dead?

My body jolted. _What was that!_ It came again, it felt like one thousand bolts of electricity shot through my body. My body jolted again! _Cut it out!_ My heart started though, faintly beating. My body jolted again, and the beat gained strength. I wasn't alive and I wasn't dead. Definitely not dead and the jolting had saved me whatever it was.

**APOV (Alice's Point of View)**

I sat outside Bella and Edward's room, my eyes were closed and I was looking into their future. Theirs showed nothing of worry… yet. I sighed and opened my eyes. My gaze falling to that of Jasper's pained expression.

"Jasper?" I asked, my hand stroking his cheek. "You alright?" he nodded, I didn't believe it for a second, I knew him better than that. "Jasper?" I repeated.

He sighed, "The emotions here, around Bella and Edward and in the last hour, they're… a lot. Anxiety. Fear. Dread. Worry. Anger. Relief. It's a little overwhelming."

"Come on, we _need_ to hunt." I said pulling him up with me, he nodded and we took off hand in hand through the hospital.

**CPOV**

I rolled Edward into Bella's room, I wasn't moving Bella for awhile and she wouldn't be moving for awhile either now. She was hooked up to every monitor imaginable and my assistant sat in a chair near her bed observing her as I had asked. I nodded at her and she nodded back, "She's fine at the moment."

I nodded my thanks as I hooked Edward back up to monitors he needed. I made their beds close enough together so they could touch each other, I knew Edward would ask so I assumed why not.

**3 days later**

**KPOV (Karlie's point of view)**

I lay in the annoying hospital bed, it didn't feel soft and I felt overwhelmed by emotions. I had been the past few days, "Jasper?" I asked. He came in a second later, "I know, I feel it to. Sorry…" he said shrugging.

I sighed a second later, Carlisle entering, "Well, Karlie. I see no problem with you 'leaving'. Well, not being counted as a patient."

I jumped with joy at that news, I was free! My hand reached for the IV, but Carlisle stopped me.

"A little ager, are we?" he asked. I moved my hand back, smiling. He chuckled and then proceeded to remove the IV and other monitor attachments.

When he was finished removing them finally, after another ten minutes, at least. I jumped up out of my bed and scrambled down from the bed, not a smart idea for one who has been immobile for almost four months.

I stumbled a few times before grandpa caught me and steadied me. "Karlie, are you okay?" worry covered his tone. I nodded at him, "Yes, I'm fine." I said confidently.

He looked at me for a second, and then let go. "Don't wake up your parents, okay?" he asked. I nodded skipping over one room. Alicalie sat, well slept, in a chair near the wall. I looked up at mommy and daddy, they slept so peacefully next to one another. There hands held in each others, I smiled and crawled up into a chair next to Ali's.

**There you go just some Edward and Bella fluff with some kids here and there and a little drama, whats one of my story chapters without a sprinkle of drama? Tried to keep it not as dramastic though.**

**Okay, so I'm taking a Poll. Yes I know Bella's already been a vampire and had a power but I'm doing something different I need ideas for what her power should be. So please submit your ideas so I can decide thanks.**

**Lastly, I have a few more fluffy chapters in store between I get into MAJOR DRAMA again! So enjoy it while it lasts, tell me if you want more than that and I'll keep going. **

**I think that's it hope you enjoyed it don't forget to read and review the button is right down there at the bottom of the page, right there! LOOK DOWN, THERE!**_**eHey H**_


	7. All Lovey Dovey

**Okay so after 4 science quizzes, 2 french quizzes, 3 english quizzes, an English paper, a Science lab, history maps, 2 tests, a broadcast journalism assignment, a photojournalism assignment, theater auditions, theater quiz, and the list goes on for a while…**

**Do you forgive me for not updating? I hope so well here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay.**

**Lastly, I was informed sadly that my Beta is no longer able to continue Betaing my story without losing her sanity. So as of now I'm on a search for a new Beta this is the last chapter that she will Beta. Thank you so much for your time and dedication to this story that you have put in you have made my life so much easier. I love you and hope you will continue to read my story, thanks and good luck with your stories.**

**Recap: **When he was finished removing them finally, after another ten minutes, at least. I jumped up out of my bed and scrambled down from the bed, not a smart idea for one who has been immobile for almost four months.

I stumbled a few times before grandpa caught me and steadied me. "Karlie, are you okay?" worry covered his tone. I nodded at him, "Yes, I'm fine." I said confidently.

He looked at me for a second, and then let go. "Don't wake up your parents, okay?" he asked. I nodded skipping over one room. Alicalie sat, well slept, in a chair near the wall. I looked up at mommy and daddy, they slept so peacefully next to one another. There hands held in each others, I smiled and crawled up into a chair next to Ali's.

**End Recap**

**All Lovey Dovey**

**EPOV**

I had woken mere minutes ago to find myself lying in a hospital bed, I groaned at my situation. However, I heard soft breathing and my eyes scanned the room I was in. Ali and Karlie lay asleep in a chair, I smiled at their beauty. My eyes moved falling upon the beautiful creature who lay sleeping next to me, my wife, my love, my life—Bella, who at the moment was hooked up to every monitor possible.

The sight made me hurt, she lay barely alive in a hospital bed, and all because of me! I had woken up from my coma, my memory erased and sent her into shock and gave her a heart attack. I would never forgive myself for all the pain I had caused her through life, in every way possible she somehow ended up hurt around me and even when I wasn't around.

"Bella, love, I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I don't know how you forgive me or love me. But, I love you and I always will." I whispered to her in her sleep.

"Edward…" she muttered. Had I woken her? She rolled over, her eyes closed, good she was still asleep.

I couldn't remove my eyes from the beauty that lay in front of me, I stared at her, loving every second we had, and dreading the moment we would have to go back to sleep.

Bella stirred suddenly though. Finally she was waking up and I could talk to her, I needed to talk to her so badly.

"Bella?" I asked. No response, was she still asleep? "Bella, love?" I asked again. She rolled over, her eyes fluttering open slightly.

"Edward…" she breathed out groggily.

I chuckled silently to myself, a little fun with Bella couldn't harm right? "No, Edward's not here, it's Aro." I said masking my voice with his perfectly. She moved her body farther away without knowing it was me, it was mean to play with her when she was half awake but what harm could it do?

"Isabelle, come back with us please. What's the use in putting yourself through this pain any longer, your family is go—." I stopped midsentence. I was going too far, at this rate teasing her about death was not a smart choice.

"Bella, I'm sorry. That was going too far, ignore what I said." I said quickly.

Her eyes opened fully. "What?" she asked. Oh, that's good; she hadn't heard a thing…

"Nothing, love, go back to sleep." I whispered reaching out my hand and stroking her cheek.

She smiled, "Okay, Edward."

She closed her eyes again and a second later returned to her world of dreams. I moved my hand down her cheek and to her hand, holding it firmly in mine. Man I loved this girl. "I love you, sleep well." I whispered bringing her hand to my lips and kissing it lightly.

I heard a cough and my head jerked up, Carlisle stood in the doorway just having walked in and ruining the moment I was having with Bella. I smiled up at him, "Hello, Carlisle."

He nodded at me. "Good…" he paused looking out the window, "afternoon. Is Bella still asleep?"

I nodded, "Did you want her awake? She was a few minutes ago…"

He gawked at me, "She went to sleep on her own?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard. I don't see how you two have such difficulty together!" I said sarcastically. I knew the only reason she was asleep was because of me. That thought caused a smile to fill my face.

"Neither do I…" he whispered walking around the room checking the monitors and writing notes on our charts.

He finished up and was getting ready to leave when he turned around to face me, "Edward? Did you hear me?"

My gaze snapped up from Bella's, "Huh?"

"Edward, get some sleep." He ordered.

I put my gaze back on Bella's, "Edward…" he ordered.

I sighed and closed my eyes, "Happy?"

He chuckled and exited the room turning off the lights and closing the door as to not have any disturbances.

I sighed, right here, nowhere else, was my peaceful area of sanctuary right now. Nowhere else would please me. I wanted to be nowhere else but than right here with Bella.

*****

Bella had woken now and we lay holding hands with each other, neither of us speaking but being content with the silence. She sighed, "I love you Edward."

A smile played at my lips, "As do I, my love."

I felt I needed to be closer than just holding hands I let her hand go and being careful of the tubes and wiring stuck into me I pulled the covers up and got up out of bed and walked the two steps between my bed and Bella's and climbed onto her bed.

She chuckled, "What being two steps away was too far?"

I nodded inhaling her scent, "You smell lovely."

She laughed, "I smell of hospital."

I shrugged, "You still have the hint of strawberry."

A shrill squeal sounded before we saw two smiling toddlers in our laps, "Well hello there Ali and Karlie. How can we help you?" I asked enthusiastically.

"You're awake!" Ali squealed.

I laughed, "Yes, do you want to play tea party?" I offered.

They nodded eagerly squealing, Bella yawned though, I sent her a look and she smiled at me.

"Sleep love, you need it." I instructed.

She laughed, "Yeah right, so do you."

"I see my two most stubborn patients are awake and arguing over who needs sleep. May I be the correct one in saying you both do?" Carlisle interjected walking in.

I rolled my eyes, "Carlisle…"

He chuckled, "You know you need it. You're both very run down at the moment."

"Carlisle, we both know we need it, but we want to be with each other." I said and then after a second added, "Awake."

He shook his head, "Do I honestly have to?"

"Carlisle!" I complained.

"Fine…" he said walking out of sight.

I didn't win and I knew it, forced sleep it was.

He came back into view, "Ali, Karlie how about you go find Alice."

They nodded getting down and running out of the room, he walked over to Bella who had been quiet through our argument.

"Bella?" I asked.

She didn't respond but Carlisle looked at her surprised before walking over to me, "Asleep." He mouthed.

I was shocked. She was more tired than anyone could be.

Carlisle injected the sedatives and they took over me a few minutes later.

**APOV A.K.A. Shopping Adventures!**

I grabbed Ali and Karlie's hands as they came out of Bella's room. I knew they were going to be looking for me so I decided to save the time and meet them there. I was excited already, we were going shopping! Duh!

They took my hands eagerly as we walked through the hospital and out to my gorgeous, sleek, yellow Porsche. I smiled as I opened the back door and helped Ali and Karlie both into their designer car seats.

I would hear nothing of Edward's complaints and I chuckled remembering the memory. I walked around the front of my car and got in quickly, starting the car, and buckling myself in before I took off for the mall.

"Shopping Awice?" Karlie asked.

I nodded, "Yes, we're going shopping!"

They both cheered, it still amazed me how much they loved shopping and how much their parents despised it. It wasn't possible.

We arrived at the mall moments later and they were unbuckled and out of their car seats almost quicker than I could get around and open their door. Upon doing so, two very excited two year olds jumped out running past me toward the mall.

"Come on Awice!" Karlie screamed.

"Hurry up!" Ali added.

I chuckled and caught up to them. I grabbed their hands to hold them back and keep them by my side as we entered the mall.

We took off toward Prada, it was the closest and Karlie claimed she wanted a pair of Prada shoes. They were such mini-mes. As we entered, I was immediately greeted by Frank, the manager of the store.

He pointed us in the direction we wanted and after trying on twenty pairs of shoes at least, Karlie declared a pair of pink ballet flats perfect. We checked out with a few other pairs of shoes and headed off toward our next destination.

We passed all the little stores ignoring them until we came to Coach. Ami broke away and ran inside, I chased after her to stop her.

When I caught up I noticed one thing lacking, Karlie! She wasn't running behind me like I thought she was. I was missing Bella and Edward's child they were going to kill me!

I closed my eyes holding onto Ali as I looked for Karlie in the future but her future was blank, I stiffened, no! No, no, no, no! I screamed mentally.

It couldn't be, I gasped when I realized it was, I was pulled strongly into a vision and saw Karlie being taken by Alec. How had I not seen this? Oh yea, distraction of shopping. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Come on Ali we have to go. We'll come back again." I whispered pulling her toward the car. I sped back to the hospital and burst through the doors and down the hall toward where Carlisle was. I burst through those doors as well.

"Carlisle, Karlie needs help." I nearly shouted.

He turned abruptly to me looking shocked, could vampires go into shock?


	8. Shocking Isn't It?

**Okay, once again please forgive me for not updating I have been up to my eyes in projects, assignments and tests and even currently have 3 projects. And currently I had to get half my toe nail cut off due to a wart that is underneath it so my toe is killing me currently, so please for future reference don't be mad at me for not updating, I'm very VERY busy as of late and in some pain. It's the end of school as well as dance recital time so that's got me busy with dance. Okay I'm done rambling excuses just enjoy the next chapter, I promise to make it long as well as suspenseful, twisting, and well dramatic, as always.**

**Recap: **_When I caught up I noticed one thing lacking, Karlie! She wasn't running behind me like I thought she was. I was missing Bella and Edward's child they were going to kill me!_

_I closed my eyes holding onto Ali as I looked for Karlie in the future but her future was blank, I stiffened, no! No, no, no, no! I screamed mentally._

_It couldn't be, I gasped when I realized it was, I was pulled strongly into a vision and saw Karlie being taken by Alec. How had I not seen this? Oh yea, distraction of shopping. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"_Come on Ali we have to go. We'll come back again." I whispered pulling her toward the car. I sped back to the hospital and burst through the doors and down the hall toward where Carlisle was. I burst through those doors as well._

"_Carlisle, Karlie needs help." I nearly shouted._

_He turned abruptly to me looking shocked, could vampires go into shock?_

**End Recap**

**Shocking Isn't It**

**APOV**

I stiffened at Carlisle's look at me, here it came, I closed my eyes… 3… 2… BAM!

"Alice! How could you? They are going to kill you? That's two children, Alice, you've got to be more responsible, the park and now this, are you trying to kill Bella and Edward?" Carlisle thundered at me.

I knew he included Edward only due to the fact that it was Bella who would be killed by this news, Edward would be the strong one and comfort her but Bella would die by this and Edward would follow suit. I shivered, I had just seen my suspicions. "Carlisle, yell at me later please. Where's the rest of the family? We need to do something now! And please don't let Bella or Edward know… it's not good if they do." I said pointing to my forehead to let him know.

Carlisle pointed out the door and down a few to Bella's room, "Bella and Edward are awake, don't say anything with them in the room or near it, I swear Alice if you cause Bella's death you're following after her."

I nodded walking out and toward their room, I walked in and stood by the wall listening halfway to the conversation but more thinking of plans that we could use to save Karlie.

Dashing in under night and sneaking her away was out, we died in that scenario.

Politely asking? Haha, that's a laugh right there! We were taken and forced to be Volturi, while Edward and Bella were changed. That caused a shiver to run down my spine.

Not sneaking her away but fighting the Volturi and ending their race forever? Not a good outcome, not all of us would make it.

I gave up, it was hopeless, but I couldn't give up hope, I wasn't going to lose Karlie.

It hit me then, bribe, offer something to them so valuable they couldn't say no. I thought about that for a few seconds and looked to see what would happen, they'd take it, we'd leave. But I didn't know what to give, that had me stumped.

I was pulled from my thoughts and into a vision, another firm decision made. The Volturi had a new leader, it was being announced it looked to be a few weeks from now the wind was blowing strongly and people were in coats, so it meant it was colder than it was now. Alec was speaking to the crowd about a new leader, introducing him, no a _her_. This was a change, the Volturi _never _had a girl leader. She emerged from a double door entrance to the balcony when Alec finished his speech. She walked out a floor length dress, a royal purple and long sleeves. Her hair was arranged delicately on top of her head in blonde curls, she waved smiling a huge smile. I looked up to see her eyes, eye blue. Karlie!

I was pulled from it suddenly and back into the present time, Jasper gripped me tightly. My eyes were wide with shock and I couldn't speak, Jasper stood there trying to pull me out of my trance.

"Alice, Alice what is it?" Bella asked worried. Her heart beat was starting to quicken with her breathing, I needed to say something and I knew it. I opened my mouth but no words came out, Carlisle ran in then looking at me, "Alice are you alright? What'd you see?" he demanded.

I shook my head, closing my mouth and put my head into Jasper's shoulder dry sobbing, he wrapped his arms around me. Carlisle froze suddenly, I looked up at him and shook my head that it wasn't what he thought, he nodded back and quickly walked over to Bella, not more than a second had passed since he had entered.

He talked to Bella trying to calm her and then ordered Edward to help out, I heard her breathing slow as Edward cooed her telling her nothing was wrong and it was alright.

I walked out of the room, my shock leaving, apparently vampires could go into shock. Jasper followed me protectively wrapping his arms around my waist, "Alice what happened?" he whispered in my ear, "What did you see?"

"Karlie… Volturi… leader." I breathed out through my subsiding dry sobs. He gasped, "Wait, when why?"

"We were shopping and I noticed Karlie was missing, I had a vision of Alec stealing her and I ran back here and into Carlisle's office. We discussed this, then I came to Bella's room and they were awake so I couldn't tell you guys, I started to think of plans to get her and then I was pulled into a vision. I saw Alec announcing a new leader and then a second later Karlie stepped out onto the balcony. It takes place in a few weeks, but it's a firm decision, Karlie's made the decision to become leader I guess they offered it and she accepted. We can't change it." I said into his shoulder, the dry sobs starting again slowly.

He rubbed soothing circles on my back, Carlisle came out of Bella's room followed by Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme, he closed the door and I heard Bella's slow breathing and heart beat along with Edwards, they were synchronized together so perfectly as they slept. They started yelling at me in hushed whispers for answers but Carlisle held up his hands and took control, "Alice, what happened?" he hissed.

Jasper wrapped his arms more tightly around me as I turned in his grasp to look at them, "Jasper please, I can't say it again." I breathed out through the dry sobs as they subsided again. Jasper nodded and explained to them what I had told him, they didn't say anything for a few seconds after he stopped. "Alice, nothing can be done?" Carlisle asked in a whisper.

I shook my head sadly, "No, it was a firm decision, Karlie decided it, I was pulled more strongly than ever. Karlie wants this." I said.

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose in thought, Emmett and Rosalie stood in each others arms unchanging and quietly. "Breathe." I whispered. They listened but remained unchanging besides the fact, I sighed.

"We have to tell Bella," I whispered. Carlisle looked up and shook his head, "Don't, she can't know, Edward either."

"What's she going to think when Karlie isn't seen anymore? She has to know." I insisted my voice growing slightly.

Carlisle shook his head, "It's not good for her health, Alice."

I shook my head, "It's worse without telling her…" I didn't know though, I didn't want to see this future, I couldn't bare it if I saw her lying dead, I couldn't. Carlisle nodded, "Okay, I see your point, but tell Edward and let him tell her."

I nodded, and closed my eyes a second before opening them, he'd wake before Bella and in an hour or so. I sighed and set down in a chair on top of Jasper's lap, he wouldn't let me go. I waited the long enduring hour waiting for Edward to awake, finally a few minutes before he would I walked into their room and sat by the side of the bed he was on. 3… 2… he awoke and looked over at me groaning.

"I hate forced sleep." He complained. I chuckled, something so little seemed so reassuring in this time. He looked over at me, "What's wrong?" he demanded, he'd noticed as I had known he would. I took a deep breath, just as I knew I would and started to explain just as I knew I would.

"Edward, you have to remain calm, it's not necessarily bad but it is sad, in a way. And I'd like you to inform Bella of this when she awakes, that was Carlisle's instructions." I started he nodded in understanding. With that I told the story again, "Karlie is going to be the new leader of the Volturi." I ended. His mouth hung open and I listened to his heart beat and breathing, it was a little quicker than usual but fine otherwise. "There's no way to change it, I would, we all would if we could but there's no way." I whispered.

He nodded, "Is she happy?" I nodded, "She wants this, she wants it a lot." I answered. "Then it's fine, if she is happy and she wants this, it's fine." He replied smiling. I sighed, "Take it easy with Bella, Carlisle warned that it might be difficult." Edward nodded again and gripped Bella's hand, "She's waking… I'll leave you alone." I whispered as I stood and left closing the door behind me.

**BPOV**

I woke up from the forced sleep I was put in from Carlisle in order to slow my breathing and heart beat. I opened my eyes slowly always careful of the light that might be around me, it was normal and I looked over toward the angel that lay next to me. He smiled his crooked smile at me, my personal one but it wasn't his normal smile. I decided to wait for him to tell me what was going on, I knew he would eventually.

He took a deep breath, "Bella, please take this calmly, I beg you. It's not distressing, it's just sort of a sad thing for us." My heart ripped in two at his words, my babies had died again. I started breathing a little faster, "Bella, please it's alright nothings wrong, everyone's alive." It calmed me slightly, he knew why I would freak out.

"Bella, we won't be seeing much of Karlie anymore. She's decided to become a leader." Edward said, it sounded as if he was leaving something out. "Keep going." I urged.

"Okay, let me start from the beginning." He said. "Usually the best place." I answered. He smiled again, "Well, Karlie and Ali went to go shopping with Alice. They were shopping when Ali took off into Coach, well Alice took off after her and when she caught up she noticed the lack of Karlie. Well she was pulled into a vision of Alec taking her." He paused looking at me. My breathing had started to speed up again and he knew he wouldn't be calming me while that was said, he continued on, "Well she rushed back here to tell Carlisle and then she came into our room, the vision she had seen was of Karlie becoming the new Volturi leader. She was offered it apparently, she's quite talented as you know, she can take the powers around her. Anyway, I guess she accepted it because Alice was pulled in firmly which means there's no changing her choice, the choice was made by Karlie. It can't be prevented." He said.

I couldn't speak I couldn't move, my heart had just been ripped out of my chest and thrown on the floor. I couldn't feel it anymore but I knew it was beating rapidly reaching higher and higher, my breathing was doing the same and suddenly I couldn't get any air. I was dying, I didn't care though I didn't care if I was dying, two of my children had been taken from me. A mother's love is something much more than a love for a husband. My heart stopped suddenly along with my breathing, I gasped for it but none came. Edward was yelling for Carlisle but he didn't come, what was going on everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Edward started to attempt CPR on me, but I was gone, I felt myself leaving my body and floating off I looked down on the scene below me as I floated. I reached out for him as I reached the ceiling and I saw my eyes flutter closed for the last time, I was gone. I floated high up into the skies and stayed there floating higher and higher unknowing.

It didn't matter though,

Ami was dead.

Karlie was Volturi leader.

I. was. Dead.

**EPOV**

I felt Bella go limp in my arms and a second later her eyes fluttered closed, my own breath started to get a little quicker, no she couldn't be, she couldn't be… dead. "No!" I screamed, cradling her to me, crying my eyes out and not caring if I died right there I had no will to live anymore, my life was gone.

Carlisle came running in then, just a second late of course. He ran to me, "Edward, let her go, please. Son, you have to calm down." He instructed his voice full of concern and worry. I couldn't release my arms from her though, I needed her to be exactly where she was. I didn't even realize my heart rate climbing higher as my breathing increased to hyperventilation. Carlisle took Bella from my arms with a little force, "Alice, please take her from Edward's sight…" I heard Carlisle say sadly.

"Carlisle, save her!" I yelled. He shook his head, "Calm down, Edward." I sat up, "Wait!" I moved to where I could stand up and chase her, Carlisle wasn't having that though he pushed me down gently. "Edward, please." I shook my head, "No…" I whispered. My breath hitched and I was gasping for air, Carlisle was better prepared than I was, he took doctor mode immediately. He strapped an air mask on my face and taped it there so I wouldn't pull it away, I moved my hands to remove it but he held them.

My heart was still irratic, "Edward, please forgive me again." Carlisle knew I couldn't calm and I'd die any second, I welcomed the idea however, Carlisle wasn't going to lose me. He inclined his head I shook my own, "please." I whispered out through the air entering me quickly, he looked in my eyes, "I'm sorry." His teeth hit my neck and he bit down, I felt the familiar pain that came with a change as such. I felt my eyes close in pain as Carlisle removed his teeth from my skin, he pushed the bed back toward the back of the hospital before grabbing me, "Alice, bring Bella please." He said before exiting the building, I lost track after that I counted my slowing heart beats and listened with difficulty to any talking, I never heard any.

1,453,765 heart beats later my heart slowed more, I knew it was ending. My entire body ached and burned as the unending rage of the fire took control of my body, my mind had no mind of its own, I cried out as the pain took me and I wanted to be dead now. Not only to be with my love, my life, my reason for living but so I'd be out of this horrible life.

I cried out, "Edward, I'm sorry." I heard Carlisle say. For the first time since he'd bitten me I could hear voices again, "not much longer, Edward." Alice's chipper voice said, however, it was clouded with sadness.

I knew Bella was her best friend, her death was going to be just as hard on her as it was on me, she and I wouldn't be the same anymore, we couldn't be. I cried out again remembering Bella and wanting to be with her, the fire dulled more and started to leave.

I went back to counting heartbeats waiting when it would end and I'd awake and live my pitiful life again. 650,345 heart beats later my last heart beat sounded, the world around me was clearer again and as I opened my eyes I saw my familiar family all looking at me.

I didn't wait though I jumped up from the table and took off out of the same house we'd lived in and took off toward the forest and toward Volterra. _Bella, I'll be with you soon_. I thought to myself as I ran pushing my legs quicker, I wasn't fast enough though a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me backward, soon another pair joined and the rest joined seconds later they all pulled me back toward the house.

We arrived seconds later thanks to the wonders of vampire speed and I groaned as they held me down on the couch. "Edward, stop it, you aren't going to kill yourself, I've seen a way to save Bella, I'm just not sure how. I've seen her smiling and giggling with you, a vampire again, Ali with the two of you." Alice explained.

I gawked at her, "Yea, sure." I mumbled, "Edward, believe me. You have a way I just can't see it yet." Alice explained. I didn't believe her one minute, I knew what she said she only said to get me to calm down, I struggled against her grip angered. The hands tightened around me, none of them loosening.

"Edward, stop it." Carlisle ordered, taking control of the situation. I didn't listen though, I wanted to die, I couldn't live without my life. It wasn't possible. "Edward." Carlisle demanded, I blocked out all talk then struggling against their arms with all the might in me. Even with being a newborn for the second time, six vampires were too strong for one.

I felt myself suddenly air born, I snapped back into reality, to find myself being lifted and carried quickly through the house, a second later held against my bed as I heard my door lock and suddenly the room go pitch black.

"Edward, please, this is for your own good." I heard Esme whisper outside my door, I was released finally, I jumped up quickly but the door locked again after being opened a second earlier. I groaned walking around in my room, I needed to find my way out, I needed to, and now.

I found the window on the opposite side of my room after a few minutes and felt along it, bolted with the steel metal never used except in emergencies. I groaned, I was trapped in my own room, I could break the door down though, couldn't I? I turned toward the door and took a run at it, it held fast, also steel plated I heard a chuckle outside, Emmett. "Don't try it bro, you're stuck."

I hissed, "Emmett, if you don't let me out I promise I will personally make your life with Rosalie horrible." Another chuckle, "Yea right!" I smiled, he didn't believe me, "Rosalie." I said with a smile in my voice. Emmett's laughter halted, "What Edward?" Rosalie demanded. Impatient ego-maniac, heaven forbid I take away her mirror time. "I just thought I'd let you know that Emmett here… well, Emmett you sure?" I asked checking to see if he'd changed his mind. He didn't answer, "Well he's been having an affair with a human named Julia, Alice saw Julia pregnant by the way Emmett, congrats you're a father… again."

Nobody said a word, I'd done my worst, exactly what Emmett didn't think I would do. I smiled despite this situation, I counted down, 3… 2… BAM! The door burst open a very angered Emmett in the doorway, a dry sobbing Rosalie holding her child behind him. I took the chance, I broke through and ran, I just wanted to find Bella I needed to see her. I ran as fast as I could, praying they wouldn't stop me.

I reached the only Forks cemetery in a matter of seconds and quickly ran through it in search of my love, my soul mate, my life, my love, my soul mate, my life. Found her. I fell to my knees in dry sobs at the sight of her grave, I needed to hold her again I didn't even get to say good bye my last words to her were, It can't be prevented. I had killed my life, I deserved death but I couldn't, Bella wouldn't want that, what had she said, "go back to how your life was before me, I can't be that exciting." I shook my head, if only she knew. I reached my hands forward onto her grave still dry sobbing wishing her life.

"Bella, my love, my life, I'm so sorry." I whispered. A second later a pair of frail arms wrapped around me, weakly holding me, I froze in place as I breathed in the scent of strawberry mixed with freesia. It couldn't be, I turned around slowly ready to face disappoint with what I saw.

I fell backward onto Bella's grave, nobody stood there behind me nobody had been there, I was alone in the saddest place in the world. I laid there on Bella's grave praying for her to return, and apologizing every few seconds. I kept smelling her scent in the air though around me, it was making me quickly depressed.

I sat up, my dry sobs having ended and looked straight ahead at the setting sun. Twilight, the saddest part of the day, "Twilight, the easiest time of the day for us but also the saddest, it's the ending of another day." I had once told my love.

For the millionth time that day I froze in place, for I didn't smell my love I saw her walking toward me in the sunlight. She looked like an angel, her skin pale, more beautiful than ever, her body looked weak I stood up quicker than ever and walked toward her slowly.

We stopped facing, face to face, staring at each other, I reached out a tentative hand ready for it to be a dream but my hand rubbed against her cheek, as soft and warm as always. "Bella, love? My Bella, my love? Is that… you?" I said breaking into dry sobs again, however, they weren't dry a wetness rolled down my cheek. Bella reached out her hand and touched the tear softly brining it to her lips as I had done once to hers, she stuck her tongue out and licked it tentatively.

She smiled, "Sweet…" she whispered. I pulled her close to me, "Bella, I'm so sorry. Please…" I whispered she put her finger over my lips, "Shhh… it's okay. Edward, I want to be a vampire again, please… I can't stand getting hurt all the time." She whispered.

I nodded, "As you wish…" I whispered to her inclining my head to her neck and biting the ever so fragile skin there, she smiled as I pulled away and she leaned her head on my chest. I breathed in her scent, I knew it would be mere seconds before she entered the fire again. "You still smell so delicious."

She laughed a second before the flames engulfed her and she writhed in my arms in pain and fell to the floor, I picked her up hurrying back home.

**Yay, next chapter sorry again that it took so long, I promise to update more frequently now that school is dying down but I have many projects due in the upcoming last weeks so don't put it to me. Also, I'm going to skip over Bella's change again, I get tired of writing those so the next chapter she is already awoken and a vampire. I'll inform at the next chapter to get you all caught up. So hope you liked the chapter let me know your thoughts about it, I like it a lot. It was fun to write.**

**Happy Reading**

**TrueBella1917**


	9. Death Doesn't Last

**Some of my readers were confused on a part of the last story and I bet all of you can guess what part it was… Bella's grave site, guess it? Okay so here were the questions:**

**Iamai00 asked**: Why would you have Bella's grave when she's somehow alive and human?

**The answer: **She actually did die, this chapter will explain how it happened and all that

**Kitasky123 asked**: How is Bella back?

**The answer**: Well, it will be explained in this chapter

**Blue Tulips asked**: Woah… how did that happen? I thought she was dead…?

**The answer**: she was dead and all will be explained.

**Okay well that about takes care of that, thanks to all of my reviews and I know some of my readers don't review so please do, I do accept anonymous reviews and I know some aren't reviewing, I won't bite you, nor do I care what you say I just like to know you're thoughts thanks. And that's all the rambling for today.**

**Enjoy my little readers!**

**Death Can't Last**

**Recap: **

_We stopped facing, face to face, staring at each other, I reached out a tentative hand ready for it to be a dream but my hand rubbed against her cheek, as soft and warm as always. "Bella, love? My Bella, my love? Is that… you?" I said breaking into dry sobs again, however, they weren't dry a wetness rolled down my cheek. Bella reached out her hand and touched the tear softly brining it to her lips as I had done once to hers, she stuck her tongue out and licked it tentatively._

_She smiled, "Sweet…" she whispered. I pulled her close to me, "Bella, I'm so sorry. Please…" I whispered she put her finger over my lips, "Shhh… it's okay. Edward, I want to be a vampire again, please… I can't stand getting hurt all the time." She whispered._

_I nodded, "As you wish…" I whispered to her inclining my head to her neck and biting the ever so fragile skin there, she smiled as I pulled away and she leaned her head on my chest. I breathed in her scent, I knew it would be mere seconds before she entered the fire again. "You still smell so delicious." _

_She laughed a second before the flames engulfed her and she writhed in my arms in pain and fell to the floor, I picked her up hurrying back home._

**End Recap**

**EPOV**

I had no idea how Bella was back with me, alive and breathing, fighting the flames that were currently engulfing her body. It made no sense to me, or any of us. I had hurried home after seeing her again, with her writhing in pain in my arms and ran in calling for Carlisle. Typical doctor mode, he came running immediately seeing Bella and gasping, it didn't faze him one bit he took her from my arms and ran upstairs to his study and laid her down gently on the hospital bed that remain in a corner along with some machinery just for emergencies.

He hooked her up to the heart monitor, even though we could hear her heart perfectly clear and beating. He continued to hook her up to every monitor he had, he obviously couldn't believe it either. I stood in the doorway shocked at what had happened in the last ten minutes, and I still stood there now. Later that day still staring in shock at my wife who was fighting the flames and forcing the screams back inside herself, I couldn't move myself closer, I was afraid she'd disappear. Carlisle said as soon as I could that he wanted to assess how this was even possible at the current moment, I informed him I would come when I could.

"Edward, she's not going to change right this minute, go see Carlisle." Alice whispered as she walked past me into Bella's room and sat down in the chair next to the bed, she took Bella's hand in hers and rubbed circles on the back of her hand. I sighed and turned, leaving my spot for the first time since I'd returned home, I walked slowly downstairs and into the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle stood talking.

Emmett and Rosalie had left a few moments after Bella had returned to go hunting and Jasper had ran and disappeared, Alice couldn't see where she was but she knew he was safe so she wasn't worrying but having Jasper here currently would help a lot. "Carlisle." I stated walking over toward my parents. Esme smiled at me, happy that her adopted daughter was back, she wrapped her arms around me, holding me to herself tightly for a few seconds before she released me and left the room with a kiss on Carlisle's lips. I smiled at the two of them, they were to perfect for each other, it made my heart soar.

"Edward, how did this happen, tell me exactly what happened, please." Carlisle instructed. I sighed as I walked over to a chair next to the table and took a seat. "I'm not entirely sure, I ran from the house as you know and headed straight for the one cemetery we have in Forks, I couldn't think of anything but I needed to see her again, to hold her again in my arms. I arrived there and quickly searched the cemetery for her grave, upon finding it I couldn't hold myself together, I fell to my knees on top of her grave in dry sobs. I don't know how long I lay there, but I kept smelling her scent all around me, it was making me go insane I needed her more than ever." I paused, I wasn't seeing the kitchen any more I was back in the graveyard feeling all of the empty feelings and need again.

"When my sobs subsided I pulled myself up from her grave and sat looking toward the setting sun, I had been there a long time I suppose." I said just now realizing this fact, "well I got up and stared toward the sun seeing a figure walking toward me smiling. Her scent hit me strong and as delicious as ever, I knew it was her before she even got near me. "Bella, my love, my love, Bella… is that you?" I whispered as she came closer. We stood face to face, I touched her face tentatively afraid I had merely gone insane but I hadn't, she stood there as happy and gleeful as ever. I apologized, well attempted to but she stopped me and requested she wanted to be a vampire, I agreed and changed her. Then I ran back here and well you know the rest. Carlisle, what does it mean, please?" I whispered, returning from the saddened world I had been to my happy one now and looking up to see Carlisle's face.

He looked skeptical at me before standing to his feet and walking over to me, "Edward, I can't be entirely sure but I think you brought her back. I think your need to have her near you, to hold her again brought her back from the dead. You have a power, different from when you were first changed, your need for your family around you was so strong that it became a power that… I'm not sure but somehow you can bring them back."

I was stunned, could this be true, was it even possible. It couldn't be, could it? I was brought out of my thoughts by a sudden squeal and a second later curly brown hair and a smiling face were jumping up and down in front of me. "Ali, how are you my dear?" I whispered picking her up and holding her close to me. She squealed as I did so, "I wove you daddi." I smiled, "I love you to, Ali."

I set her down on the ground, "go find Alice, she might take you shopping." Right as the word left my mouth, Alice stood there behind Ali ready and waiting, "Do you want to go shopping, Ali?"

Ali whipped her head around giggling, "You're to fast Alice." Alice smiled down at her ruffling her hair, "Come on lets go shopping." I mouthed a thanks to her and Alice gave me a nod, "I'll see you later Ali." She waved good bye as they walked out of the house to go shopping.

I turned my attention back to Carlisle, "Ami? Do you think?" I whispered, I knew it couldn't be, her body was destroyed, well cremated and now gone. "I don't think so… there's nothing of her body, I have another thought that as long as you know them fairly well as well as the body is still intact, they can return." I nodded, saddened once again by the loss of my daughter.

I heard Bella yell out in pain, my eyes diverted Carlisle's and a second later I was standing by Bella looking over her for the cause. She hadn't let out one scream during her change, not this time and not last time, what was going on. "Edward, move." I turned and crouched protectively in front of my wife, not noticing who was speaking. "Edward, I need to see what's the cause." I heard Carlisle say, I looked up ashamed at my actions and slowly moved out of his way. "Sorry." I whispered, he nodded at me letting me know it was okay, he understood.

I didn't pester him I let him look at Bella and see what was wrong, whatever it may be. When he turned around however, his eyes were grave and sad, "Edward, the venom you gave her somehow is different I'd guess than normal venom we have, I can't be sure without checking but it somehow is having a side effect of this intense pain."

"Carlisle?" I asked, knowing he'd understand. He nodded his head, "Yes, she'll be. Do you mind if I take a specimen of your venom to see?" I shook my head letting him know he could, he took a syringe and injected it into my skin drawing out some of my venom, even then you could tell a slight change, a hint of red in it unlike the normal clear substance there was. I shook my head, "I hurt her again…" Carlisle patted my shoulder before walking over to a DNA scanner and putting my venom on it to check. "We'll see…"

He left then and I went over to Bella taking the seat next to her and grabbing her hand for comfort, I squeezed it slightly already feeling the difference in temperature there was.

**3 days later (Bella's awoken and is now a vampire)**

"Edward, there is a difference… there is a human bit in your venom, I would guess Bella would be the same along with Rosalie seeing as each of you have been human, changed, and then human again and changed again. I don't know why, but somehow it has just as you are able to bring those back to life. It is weird and something that confuses me." Carlisle said as I sat under Bella holding her in my lap, I hadn't let go of her since she'd been changed and I hadn't stopped apologizing every five minutes for what I had done either.

"Does it mean anything, Carlisle?" I asked skeptically, but leaving my eyes on Bella. "Well, I'm not sure, we will have to see ourselves. I've never heard of anything like this before." I shook my head, "Neither have I…"

I leaned in a kissed Bella lightly on the lips causing her to blush and smile, "I love your blush." I whispered, only causing her to blush more. I smiled, I knew what would cause a blush, she hit me lightly, "Ow…" I said playing along. She smiled as she stuck out her tongue laughing at our childish behavior. "I'm sorry love…" I whispered. "Stop it Edward, I'm fine, I don't even remember it, okay?" she insisted. I sighed, "Okay, I just can't help myself when I happen to hurt you somehow." She shook her head, "You never hurt me, Edward, you save me."

I sighed and looked around to find the room empty, how did they do that without notice? Well not entirely empty, Ali came running in at that second demanding being held by Bella. She laughed as Bella picked her up in her arms and started playing with her, I smiled at them loving the sight and never wanting to leave it. "I love you both" I said wrapping my arms around them in a hug.

Ali squealed as she was embraced but Bella turned her head in my direction, her eyes looking watery and her mouth turned up in a smile. "Thank you, Edward." She whispered, causing me to smile happily. "Thank you…" I whispered, she had saved me from the darkness that had engulfed my life and she had given up so much to be with me, I'd never find a way to say thank you enough.

She smiled as I leaned in and pecked her lips softly with mine, "mmm… you taste so much better now than before." I whispered to low for Ali to hear. She giggled at my comment, "Come on Ali, time for bed." She said picking her up and disentangling herself from my arms, I smiled up at her, "I'll see you in the bedroom." I said getting up and following her to the staircase, I walked up to my room as she went and tucked Ali in her nursery.

Our room hadn't changed much since we had moved in and it still remained the same as it was and probably would until we moved. I sighed as I walked over to the bed grabbing a book from the bookshelf that Bella and I had filled easily with the number of books we had and still have. I settled onto the bed, opening up Romeo and Juliet to Act II and reading my favorite scene from the act. Right as I finished Bella walked in and upon noticing the book smiled, "Balcony Scene, my Romeo?" she asked, laughing softly. I smiled nodding at her, "Of course, my lovely Juliet."

She shook her head as she walked over and sat down on the bed snuggling up against me. "May I join you?" she whispered. I nodded, "Alack, there lies more peril in thine eyes than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet, And I am proof against their enmity."

"I would not for the world they saw thee here." She whispered taking the role of Juliet as I did Romeo.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes, And, but thou love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." I said. And how true the words rang.

"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?" she inquired. "By love, that first did prompt me to inquire. He lent me counsel, and I lent, and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore washed with the farthest sea, I should adventure for such merchandise." I replied, abandoning the book and saying it from memory.

"Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak tonight. Fain would I dwell on form; fain, fain deny what I have spoke. But farewell compliment . dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "ay," and I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries, they say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully. Or, it thou thinkest I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be preserve and say thee nay, so thou wilt woo, but else not for the world. In truth, fair montague, I am too fond, and therefore though mayst think my havier light. But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more coying to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st ere I was ware my true-love passion. Therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered" she said, from memory or the book I know not, but she said it truly and it made me smile. I took the book from her hands and put it on the bedside table.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing her forehead and playing with her hair. She laid her head on my chest and we stayed like that the rest of the night.

**Okay just a little fluff for you all, and my new Beta please contact me through PM I can't remember who I gave it to… thanks so this chapter is also not betaed.**


	10. The Reason

**Yay! School's out for Summer! Anyway, so with that I should be able to update more often than I have been, for which I am incredibly sorry for but with the end of school comes finals and projects galore so as you can see, that's where I've been. Anyway, the fluff of the story is quickly ending so get ready to hold on to your seatbelts again and let the twists carry you.**

**Also I seem to be coming upon some writers block so any help or suggestions is much appreciated please let me know, thanks.**

**Enjoy the twists of life faithful readers!**

**The Reason**

**Recap: **_Okay, so this is actually not any dialogue or words from the last chapter just a recap in my own words, it was just a little Bella and Edward fluff, Bella was changed and is now a vampire and Edward's, Bella's, and Rosalie's blood are all assumed (besides Edward) to have a difference in them due to their multiple changes. _

"I love you." I whispered, kissing her forehead and playing with her hair. She laid her head on my chest and we stayed like that the rest of the night.

**End Recap**

**BPOV**

I sat on the airplane, next to the love of my life, Edward and holding Ali in my lap as I twiddled my thumbs idly waiting for the plane to land. Alice sat behind us with Jasper next to her, Rosalie and Emmett practically on top of each other in front of us and Esme and Carlisle sat across from us lost in their own world.

I sighed, I wanted to land now, I laid my head back on the seat exasperated as Edward took my hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back. "Love, your going to tear a finger off if you keep doing that." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Edward, how much longer?" I said in an agonizing whisper. He chuckled softly, "Stop fretting love, we're almost there."

I looked back at Alice and she nodded, I sighed and laid my head on Edward's shoulder awaiting our landing.

"Mommy? Mommy, wake up, we here!" I heard Ali yell at me as I felt someone shaking me. I groaned as I opened my eyes, great I had fallen asleep again. The few things we had found out through this whole experience was the following. Edward, Rosalie and myself were all able to now sleep and eat human food however, animal blood was much more preferred.

We also had many human characteristics, for instance we could blush and cry, show emotion more easily. Basically we were half vampires, something Carlisle had only heard of, he asks us questions daily about things as if we were science experiments, it is starting to get a little annoying. **( yes I know that there is a half vamp in Breaking Dawn who didn't happen this way but this is my story so just go with it, it just makes it easier to understand )**

We exited the plane and walked out onto the streets of Italy, Alice pulled up a second later in a small yellow Porsche, _her_ choice never changes. She stepped out of the car and leaned against the side of it waiting for us, I looked around to notice Jasper missing. However, a second later he pulled up in a sleek silver car that caused my mouth to drop to the floor.

Edward followed my gaze and chuckled, "Alfa Romeo 8C Spider, do you like it?" I nodded mechanically, he grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the car, he asked Jasper something while I gawked at the car. Jasper shook his head as he chuckled but then nodded a yes to Edward who pulled me around to the drivers side and opened the door before guiding me in.

I sat in the drivers seat of this car, my hands on the steering wheel smiling widely. "I get to drive?" I asked enthusiastically. Edward nodded, "Of course when we get back to New York I'll get you one for your birthday, okay?" I shook my head, "Whatever you say."

Edward walked around and sat in the passenger side with Ali in his lap while Alice got back into her Porsche with Jasper in the passenger and Rosalie and Emmett in the back. Carlisle and Esme were out of sight, I looked at Edward, "Carlisle and Esme?" I asked. He nodded his head toward the back window and I looked back to see a 1965 Chevy with it's top up. I shook my head laughing slightly, "Are they serious?" I asked looking at Edward.

He nodded, "They have a car garage just up the block where they keep some of their cars they've received throughout the years." I smiled over at him, "Yes, we'll look later. Right now, get going unless you don't want to drive?" he said looking at me.

I shook my head and stomped down on the pedal the car accelerating to 120 mph, Edward looked at me confused. "What happened to Miss 50 miles?" I shrugged, "I see why you like fast cars!"

We arrived at the Volturi palace in a matter of minutes and parked our cars out front, I stepped out into the night sky and a second later found Edward's protective hold around my waist. I held Ali's hand as I led the way into the palace with my family behind me.

We walked up to the female receptionist, Edward took the lead and with a smile introduced us. "Hello, I'm sure you know us by now. We are the Cullen's, we're here to see our daughter Karlie, she's Volturi Leader now?"

The receptionist looked shocked that we knew of the news but nodded and stood up, "Right this way please." We nodded as we followed her into the thrown room, we found a small smiling Karlie in a lovely blue dress that came to the floor and had a ball gown look to it sitting where Aro used to sit.

She looked up suddenly as we walked in and upon seeing us let out a high squeal and jumped down from her thrown running to us. I broke from Edward's grasp giving Ali to him as I ran forward and picked up Karlie. I had tears running down my cheeks now and a second later felt Edward's hand on my back comforting me.

I pulled back a second later, setting her down. "Karlie, darling! I've missed you so much…" I whispered.

Karlie had a look of pain on her face but relaxed a second later, I looked from her to Jasper and back again. My face showed confusion I'm sure and was proven correct when Edward turned me around and gave me a look as to say "what's wrong?". I shook my head and looked back at Karlie, "are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded, "I forgot about intaking powers and accidentally took Jaspers, all the emotions at once was a little painful." She walked over to Jasper and touched his shoulder softly, "I'm sorry, how do you deal with that nonstop?"

He chuckled, "Years of practice Karlie, just like after many years you will be able to control how much power you intake from others and when it happens."

I looked back at my daughter and for the first time noticed she had the same pale complexion as myself and the rest of the Cullens, I gasped involuntary at the discovery and felt myself start to shake slightly.

Edward was immediately next to me his arms around my waist as I felt the floor rush up to meet me and the world turned black.

**EPOV**

I walked up to the receptionist, she didn't ever change I could tell she was hoping for more than I was going to ask by the look in her eyes. I didn't have to be a mind reader to acknowledge that, I sighed, "Hello, I'm sure you know us by now, we're the Cullen's, we're here to see our daughter Karlie, she's the Volturi leader."

The look of pure shock that we had this information was evident on her face as she stood, "Of course, this way." She led us into the thrown room, there wasn't much change from how it usually was, I heard a loud squeal and felt Bella leave my arms and Ali meet it as I looked up to see Karlie and Bella embracing, I put a comforting hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly as she cried. "Karlie, darling, I've missed you so much…"

I saw Karlie wince in pain for a second and then disappear I sent Jasper a look and he nodded, "are you alright?" Bella asked.

She nodded, "I forgot about intaking powers and accidentally took Jaspers, all the emotions at once was a little painful." She walked over to Jasper and touched his shoulder softly, "I'm sorry, how do you deal with that nonstop?" I chuckled quietly as she asked this.

I went into my own world than as I looked over at Bella, and saw her look at Karlie and then start to shake I was immediately at her side my arms around her a second before she fell limp in my arms and I saw her eyes flitter closed.

"Carlisle." I said agonized and worried, he was immediately there looking her over, "Lay her down, Edward." He said, "Esme fetch a wash cloth please." I heard the door open and close as Esme left. I looked at Bella so peaceful yet she had a pained expression on her face, how did she always seem to be fainting?

Esme returned handing Carlisle the wet wash cloth, he laid it on her forehead and set back. "She's fine Edward, Jasper?" he asked. "The shock of Karlie did it, I felt the emotion of shock and noticed just as everyone else did her fainting." I looked up and over at Karlie only now noticing the pale skin, "Karlie?" I asked. "Why?"

"to return the vampire community back to what it should be, not some frightened one controlled by a power hog named Aro. He's hurt to many people I love just to try and get you daddy." She said. I nodded in understanding, "are you happy here?" she nodded in response and I smiled.

"thirty seconds." I heard Alice say and sure enough I saw Bella start to return to us. "ten" Alice commented again and Bella's eyes fluttered open. "Hi stranger." I whispered, stroking her hair.

She chuckled softly, "I'm fine… Karlie, why?" she asked. "return the life of vampires to what it should be… she's happy love. She wants this life." I answered, she sat up and I helped her to her feet.

Karlie and Ali came over to Bella as she opened her arms and she hugged them both, I came over and wrapped my arms around them all.

We said our goodbye's after a while and then left the Volturi palace with Karlie promising to see us soon and us agreeing. Bella and I sat in the car for a little bit, Alice had taken Ali with her and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had set off some time ago and Carlisle and Esme had headed back to the airport.

Bella had her eyes closed as she had her head back on the headrest, I reached my hand up and stroked her hair slowly in a comforting manner. She let out a sigh before her eyes flew open and she gasped as right in front of the car a small hill had risen out of the earth. However, just as quickly as it had come it fell, I sent Bella a look of confusion and her eyes were wide.

"I made that happen…" she whispered, "when I sighed, I felt energy leave me… I felt it…" she said staring straight ahead.

I started the car and steered off toward the airport, we passed a lake on the way and I stopped. "try Bella…" I had seen Benjamin from the Egyptian coven control earth as well as other elements. Bella didn't look over at me she just closed her eyes and a look of concentration appeared on her face, suddenly the water shot up out of the lake in a water fountain look.

She didn't stop though she kept pushing it higher and higher into the air and suddenly she stopped and laid back against the headrest breathing deeply. I stroked her cheek and felt her face covered in sweat, "Sleep now…" I whispered, I knew she was exhausted. She shook her head though, "I'm fine." She breathed and I shook my head, "Bella," I said, a tone of command in my voice.

She sighed and closed her eyes falling into her slumber.

**Okay well there it is, hope you liked it sorry it isn't very long but I'm having a terrible writers block so it seems kind of bad as well.**

**Okay sorry to do this again, but please PLEASE my Beta send me a message I keep forgetting who it is and well I'm not updating enough to remember. I promise the next chapter you will get to Beta plus it's going to be really REALLY good I have an idea, I just need to figure out how to incorporate it.**


	11. Embarrassing Control

**Thank you dearly my Beta for responding, so for doing so you get to Beta this chapter! Yay! So the past chapters for a while have not been Beta'ed this one has been! Yay!**

**Thanks for those who reviewed, I apologize dearly for not updating for forever, I had writers block but I have an idea now from nowhere and I'm going to go with it.**

**So with that said, read and enjoy Chapter 11!**

_**Embarrassing Control**_

_Recap_

_Bella had her eyes closed as she had her head back on the headrest; I reached my hand up and stroked her hair slowly in a comforting manner. She let out a sigh before her eyes flew open and she gasped as right in front of the car a small hill had risen out of the earth. However, just as quickly as it had come it fell, I sent Bella a look of confusion and her eyes were wide._

"_I made that happen…" she whispered, "When I sighed, I felt energy leave me… I felt it…" she said staring straight ahead._

_I started the car and steered off toward the airport, we passed a lake on the way and I stopped. "Try Bella…" I had seen Benjamin from the Egyptian coven control earth as well as other elements. Bella didn't look over at me she just closed her eyes and a look of concentration appeared on her face, suddenly the water shot up out of the lake in a water fountain look._

_She didn't stop though she kept pushing it higher and higher into the air and suddenly she stopped and laid back against the headrest breathing deeply. I stroked her cheek and felt her face covered in sweat, "Sleep now…" I whispered, I knew she was exhausted. She shook her head though, "I'm fine." She breathed and I shook my head, "Bella," I said, a tone of command in my voice._

_She sighed and closed her eyes falling into her slumber._

_End Recap_

**BPOV**

"Bella, love wake up. Carlisle she's been asleep for nearly a day now, what's wrong?" I heard the worried voice of my love ask the only doctor I would ever trust. "Edward, she's fine. Nothings wrong, she just exerted all of her energy into trying to make the water do something, calm down."

I felt my eyes flutter open and I was met with Edward's golden orbs, I gasped causing him to chuckle. "'Evening love…" he whispered kissing my forehead softly.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked coming into my vision, I nodded a yes to let him know I was. "You almost gave me a heart attack, please don't ever do that again. I love you to much…" Edward said.

I felt the heat rush to meet my cheeks, the wind that had been blowing outside softly sped up slightly as my emotions changed to worry as his words sunk in. "A hear attack?" I asked looking at Edward. He sighed, "Just a phrase love," he looked up at the wind and as he did it returned to its original breeze.

"Come on love you must be thirsty." He said. I nodded and hopped off the bed I had been placed on at some point and followed Edward out of the window and landed gracefully on the grass below. I took off running toward the forest, the exhilaration made me giddy inside and I laughed loudly.

Edward caught up right as I stopped in a clearing to smell my surroundings, I closed my eyes and used my senses. There was a bear near and I immediately took off towards it, when I arrived I found Emmett sucking the blood from it sitting next to the river there.

My emotions turned to rage as I saw him drink my kill, I lunged at him and as I did the water in the river became more steam than water. I landed on top of him but at the sound of popping bubbles and a steamy air around us my focus changed to the river. I stared at it confused and in that instance Emmett had me pinned to the ground, "Got you." He said holding me down.

The steam was gone just as quickly as it had come and I lay beneath Emmett breathing heavily, Edward entered then and seeing us lunged at Emmett sending him flying. He came over to me but my gaze was fixed on the river where a second ago had been steam and bubbles lay a calm river that was starting to swirl slightly as my emotions mixed together.

I was angry, yet confused and utterly in disbelief all at once. Edward picked me up and turned my head so I was looking at him, "Bella?" he questioned. I couldn't speak I was in shock and as I was the river stopped all together, now I blushed from embarrassment. How this river was showing my emotions was a mystery to me but it was definitely confusing me.

He pulled me around so I was hanging on his back and he took off, a second later we appeared at the house and he ran inside sitting me down on the couch. "Jasper…" he said watching me worried.

Jasper was in my vision a second later looking at me, he placed a hand on my shoulder and I immediately felt calm. The strong wind that had started to blow as my emotions changed stilled completely and I groaned, this was getting me angered. And as the thought came so did the wind, blowing harshly around.

I felt the calm ease over me again and saw the wind calm, "Jasper stop!" I yelled the wind sped up again. Edward looked in awe, I groaned and placed my head in my hands and started to sob, what was wrong with me?

I heard rain start to drizzle outside and it only caused me to cry harder, the rain increasing as I did. Carlisle chose now to enter and walked over to me, "Bella?" he asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

"It doesn't seem that she only controls elements, I think her emotions control them." I heard Edward say. I groaned, great now my emotions were out there for everyone to see. He chuckled softly, "Bella you know Jasper could easily tell us all your emotions 24/7 we don't need the elements for that and you don't have to worry about it… its fine. Shh…" he said as he started rubbing my back as he sat down next to me.

I couldn't stand it any longer I shrugged him off and stood up running outside into the pouring down rain as I cried harder. I ran into the forest and didn't stop running until the earth had a different plan and I found my face hitting the ground in the middle of a clearing. I didn't care really, I pulled my feet up to me and just lay there in a fetal position getting snowed on, I wasn't sure when the rain changed to snow but I wallowed in my own pity. Shortly after the exhaustion got to me and I fell asleep, I guess even though I didn't mean to I exerted the energy needed to control the elements with my emotions.

**EPOV**

_I got up to chase after her but Jasper pulled me back, let her work of her steam, she'll be fine._ That had happened almost four hours ago, I stood pacing the family room almost wearing a trail into the wood. She still hadn't returned and I was getting incredibly worried about her, I turned to Alice for a question but she had disappeared from the room.

"Hunting with Jasper," Carlisle answered, "Rosalie and Emmett left for a vacation sometime. Son, she's fine she's ju-" he was cut off by Alice running inside. "The forest! Edward, go now, follow the scent. She's in danger, she's laying on the ground in a clearing the snow is pouring on her. She's in her own pity party, go now!" Alice said in a matter of seconds, I took off out the door faster than a turkey on thanksgiving.

"I'm behind you." Carlisle said as we ran toward the forest edge and followed the scent. She wasn't far, the clearing was only ten minutes running into the forest but we found her on the ground.

Her lips and eye lids blue and her body shook violently from the cold, her clothes were soaked through and her skin was paler than usual. I looked at Carlisle, he placed a hand on her skin, "colder than normal, even for us… especially for half vampires, pick her up please come on we have to get her to heat." I nodded scooping her into my arms, and as Carlisle had said felt the amazingly cold temperature.

"Her heart?" I asked Carlisle I was too worried to listen intently. "Not normal… slower than a humans heart by a few seconds." He said as we ran, in a shorter time because I took off at a speed unknown to myself I reached the house and ran inside Carlisle came shortly after.

"Jasper, Alice, set up my own hospital room. Esme fetch as many blankets as you can please, Edward take her upstairs I'm going to get warm washcloths and a few other things." I nodded and followed Jasper and Alice, I entered the room she had been in when I changed her only a few days ago. It was all ready to go and I laid her down on the bed, Esme entered and immediately started wrapping blankets around her so she looked like she was in a cocoon, she was still shaking even through all the blankets you could see that. Her lips and eye lids weren't improving any as Esme laid the last blanket on her created a Bella ball.

Carlisle came and laid a warm washcloth on Bella's forehead and then took a thermometer and placed it under Bella's tongue. He removed it and sighed, "91.2 degrees Fahrenheit,". I looked down at Bella and saw that she was shaking harder and her lips were a darker blue shade along with her eyes.

"She might have caught hypothermia from being in the rain that long and asleep. I can't know because well she's asleep but shaking and sleepiness are both part of it, also lack of coordination which she really has never had, mental confusion and slowed reaction, also not something she's ever been fast at. We just have to wait now, if she's still like this in a few days I'm moving her to Forks Hospital Edward, no arguing."

I opened my mouth to but sighed and nodded as I sat down in a chair next to her, I stroked her hair softly feeling the dampness there. "Alice blow dryer please…" I said, as I stroked her hair, Alice returned and plugged it in she came over and immediately started drying Bella's hair.

"Alice?" I asked looking up at her. She closed her eyes, she shook softly with her dry sobs.

"Carlisle's right…" she whispered as she turned the blow dryer off and sat down. Jasper came over and touch both of our shoulders sending us calming waves, even with that though I couldn't stop the tears that escaped my eyes.

"Should we take her now?" I asked Alice quietly.

Alice touched my back soothingly, "I know Carlisle can do as much if not more than those at the hospital but there's a place a few hours from here. Its really good, I saw Bella at it and I saw her waking up. They specialize in hypothermia, plus the doctors and owners are all vampires so we wouldn't have to worry about the extremely cold temperature even normal hypothermia isn't that low."

I nodded, "tell Carlisle." She nodded her head and left the room, "You're going to be fine, I promise." Carlisle returned a little later and went about removing the blankets, "Alice would you mind changing what she's wearing to dry clothes and layer it too please."

Alice picked up Bella and carried her into her room, I waited patiently for the agonizing minutes to pass. When Alice did reamerge she had Bella in a pair of sweat that you could easily tell had been layered, a jacket with a ski vest over, a hat plus socks and then a pair of bootie slippers. Carlisle nodded and Alice brought her back over, Carlisle rewrapped her in blankets again trying to keep her warm.

She wouldn't stop shaking though and her eye lids and lips weren't improving in color nor was her skin. "Edward?" Carlisle asked, I looked up, "are you alright?"

I nodded as I picked up Bella and carried her downstairs to my silver Volvo, I put her in the back while I got in the front with Carlisle and Alice and Esme slid in the back sitting on either side of Bella. Bella's feet were in Esme's lap while her head was in Alice's, I looked back to find Alice stroking Bella's hair.

"Esme, would you mind taking Alice and Jasper? Jasper needs to calm down Alice please…" I whispered trying to get myself calm. I heard the doors open and close before the car started and Carlisle took off behind Alice's Porsche.

We reached the hospital and two women emerged from the doors carrying a stretcher, thank you Alice for thinking to call ahead. Carlisle got out as I did and I opened the back door picking Bella up, "…I'd like to still be able to help care for her if possible. I am a doctor at Forks hospital and I knew I could care for her but Alice said she'd be better here…" I heard Carlisle explaining as I laid Bella down on the stretcher, I stood by her as the doctors rolled her back inside.

They were about to ask me to stay here I saw it but I gave them a look saying don't bother and followed them along the hall while everyone but Carlisle stayed in the lobby.

_We'll be here_ I heard Alice think to me. We entered a vacant room and they got Bella off the stretcher and onto the bed where they immediately removed the blankets on her and pulled up the ones that were on the bed. They pressed a button, "it's a heat blanket." They answered me before I could ask, I took a chair by her bed and stroked her hair.

"By the looks of it, she does have hypothermia. Mind me asking how this happened?" they said turning to me.

"She ran out of the house after discovering her own vampiric powers and we found her a few hours later. Jasper who senses emotions said she was just blowing of steam and we found her paler than usual, eye lids and lips blue, but lighter than they are now and shaking uncontrollably. That happened yesterday afternoon…" I said not taking my eyes off of Bella for a moment.

"Thank you, well I'm Nurse April and this is my assistant Nichole. We'll be in periodically to check on her and once she wakes up we can try and get her better. We do have ways of ridding hypothermia in vampires unlike in humans and since it didn't happen all that long ago it should be able to happen." She said while she placed a washcloth on Bella's forehead and wrote a few things down a clipboard that she hung at the end of the bed.

"Carlisle, if you see she is changing at all call us or you have our permission to do something yourself. Edward if you are in here alone and something happens call us immediately or your father, do you understand completely?" they asked.

I nodded 'yes' and they left the room leaving myself alone with Bella and Carlisle. I stroked Bella's hair while Carlisle sat down across from me and looked at her.

"It seems like you or Bella are always in the hospital, why do you intend on making our family have drama in our lives?" Carlisle joked with me.

I laughed softly as I kissed Bella's cheek softly ignoring the cold feeling.

**Well there you go, hope you don't mind me putting you in the story April, but I felt I really must put you in. Thanks so much for Betaing my story.**

**And everyone thank April, this is her first chapter to Beta. If you write it in a review I'll send it to her, like fanmail? Okay I'm done rambling let me know what you thought.**

**The buttons right there |**

** \ /**

**\/**


	12. Surprise! Surprise!

**Well, we're here again thanks so much april nichole for being my Beta, and I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Well I'm updating again because I'm bored out of my mind and decided to start another chapter.**

**I'm not sure how much longer this will be or even where I'm going with the story but some people are confused on the ages of the characters so here they are:**

**Bella: 20 years old, she was changed at first at 17 and then changed back at 18 and then changed again.**

**Edward: 19 years old, was changed when he was 17, unchanged at 18 and then rechanged again.**

**Karlie and Ali: a little under 3 years old**

**The rest hasn't changed at all…**

**Okay with that said enjoy Chapter 12!**

**Oh and just an A/N: I meant for it to snow when she was in the clearing, and I forgot to change it so she was soaked through and snow was all around her and on her… make sense? If not tell me, I'm changing it but just incase you read the last chapter already.**

**Surprise! Surprise!**

_Recap: _

"_Thank you, well I'm Nurse April and this is my assistant Nichole. We'll be in periodically to check on her and once she wakes up we can try and get her better. We do have ways of ridding hypothermia in vampires unlike in humans and since it didn't happen all that long ago it should be able to happen." She said while she placed a washcloth on Bella's forehead and wrote a few things down a clipboard that she hung at the end of the bed._

"_Carlisle, if you see she is changing at all call us or you have our permission to do something yourself. Edward if you are in here alone and something happens call us immediately or your father. Do you understand completely?" they asked._

_I nodded 'yes' and they left the room leaving myself alone with Bella and Carlisle. I stroked Bella's hair while Carlisle sat down across from me and looked at her._

"_It seems like you or Bella are always in the hospital. Why do you intend on making our family have drama in our lives?" Carlisle joked with me._

_I laughed softly as I kissed Bella's cheek softly ignoring the cold feeling._

_End Recap_

**Current position: 2 days after Bella entered the hospital she entered a coma and remains such a month later. The Cullen's are all at there house, Edward is visiting the Cullen's house while Bella remains in the hospital still. Karlie is in Voltera at this time still.**

"Ali sit still please, you're going to make me yank out your hair." Alice said as she tried to pull Ali's curly hair into a half up half down pony tail. She sat there swinging her legs in a pretty pink sun dress.

"There, was that so bad now?" Alice asked as Ali stood up.

"Thanks Auntie Ali!" Ali squealed before running out of the room and into the hall.

"Hello baby…" I heard Edward say as Ali giggled and I knew that she had been picked up, I exited the room myself.

"How is she?" I asked Edward, petting Ali's head. Edward's face was in a permanent expression of sadness and Jasper was constantly depressed as he took the majority of Edward's feelings to keep Edward on his feet.

"Same as she has been for the past month, come on lets go celebrate Ali's third birthday! Happy birthday my little princess." I whispered to Ali as I turned and walked back into the kitchen where the rest of my family, except Karlie and Bella, sat.

We were half way through eating the cake when my phone rang, I quickly answered it. "Yes?" I asked hurriedly.

**(words in italics are thoughts or the other speaker on the phone)**

_Mr. Cullen? _The voice asked, "Yes?" I replied hurriedly. "What's wrong?" I said recognizing Nurse April's voice.

_Well, Bella's status has changed, her heart is exelerating slightly closer to a normal humans heart beat, her temperature is up to 92 degrees. She still remains incredibly pale and blue and her shaking isn't better but it looks like she'll be waking up sometime today. _Nurse April said and I heard Alice squeal knowing that just confirmed what the nurse said.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I said hanging up the phone, "Bella's going to wake up today. Nurse April said her condition is improving slightly." I said hurriedly running for the Volvo and jumping in not waiting for anyone as I sped off toward the hospital I rarely left now.

I parked in the same spot as always and ran inside straight to Bella's room, I could tell she looked better slightly. I knew her temperature wasn't going to climb any, hypothermia usually remained 7 degrees below the normal and for her that was 92 or 93 degrees. I saw the normal paleness that had been there start to get a little darker and the blue lighten slightly but I knew that not much more was going to happen.

Her heart beat was as stated climbing and was back at the normal for hypothermia patients, I smiled this was a great improvement.

I stroked Bella's hair and seconds later eyes fluttered open. She looked around confused and even upon seeing me seemed lost, "Who are you?" she sad her voice hoarse.

I gasped, "You don't remember me?" I asked startled. I had not been expecting this what was going on.

"Edward, I was only joking. I know who you are… but what happened? Where am I?" she asked smiling and chuckling softly.

I sighed, "not exactly funny love but its okay. Do you remember running out of the house?" she nodded yes, "well you fell asleep in some clearing and were rained on for almost four hours before I went and fetched you. It would have been sooner except Jasper said to let you be, anyway, Carlisle said you might have hypothermia, you were extremely cold, your lips and eye lids were blue and you were shaking violently, not much has changed from that. You do have hypothermia so I'll have to be extremely careful with you, because well hypothermia prevents you to keep extremely warm."

Bella looked at me in shock, "things don't change, I always have to have something wrong with me, always have to cause us drama." She said sadly. I stroked her cheek still feeling the cold and she shuddered causing her to break out into shivers and shaking violently.

I pressed the call button by her bed and immediately Nurse April ran in, "Bella! You're awake," she noticed the shaking then and gasped quickly fetching another heat blanket turning it on and wrapping Bella in it. She grabbed a washcloth and laid it on her forehead to try and keep her warm.

"I'll be back in a minute I have to fetch some medications." She said before leaving, "I don't want to go back to sleep if that's what she's doing." Bella said giving me a look.

"Love, I know you don't want to but if you get overexcited you'll get really cold, lower than normal for hypothermics and that would be bad. It's just to calm you." I explained and she nodded in understanding.

"Fine…" she grumbled before Nurse April returned and gave her the pills and a cup of water, she took them willingly and then laid on the bed shaking slightly.

Carlisle came in and upon seeing Bella awake smiled, "Bella, so good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" he asked coming over and touching her cheek and nodding.

"Cold…" she mumbled trying to wiggle further under the covers. Carlisle fetched another blanket yet and laid it over the other two and then tucked them in around her to make sure no heat escaped from her.

She sighed closing her eyes, "thank you for always caring for me. It must be hard for you…" she said.

"Not at all, now sleep some please." Carlisle instructed.

She shook her head, "not tired," she said opening her eyes and sitting up, the blankets falling down so only her legs remained covered.

"Bella…" I warned, "please…"

She shook her head, "I don't want to sleep." She said defiantly. Suddenly a look of confusion crossed her face as she looked down at her legs.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked. Looking at her confused expression.

"they won't move… they won't move…" she said her heart rate excelerating.

"Carlisle!" I yelled, "What's going on?"

"She must have received some frost bite, her legs just died… that's why…" he whispered.

"I cant move!" she screamed.

**Okay that's it hope you liked it… I do, I love where it's gone. Didn't even see this coming so wow!**

**Read and review please!**


	13. When Life Gives You LIMES Make Bad Jokes

**So another chapter is here… FINALLY, sorry it takes me some time to update but well I can get bored writing which is a surprise to me… anyway, hope you like where this has gone it didn't sound like anyone didn't like it but if you don't feel free to let me know, whether a flame or a first-class review I like them all.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**iamai00**_**, I know I haven't done this in a long LONG time, but she deserves it, she reviews every single one of my chapters, and writes really good ones. She also isn't afraid to correct me, **_**iamai00**_** you are correct, she was 20 in the beginning.**

**So a little correction, Bella's age is 22 or 23, somewhere there.**

**Okay enough of my blabbing… here is the next chapter.**

**With all that said, enjoy the twists and drama life brings!**

_Recap_

_She shook her head, "I don't want to sleep." She said defiantly. Suddenly a look of confusion crossed her face as she looked down at her legs._

"_Bella? What's wrong?" I asked. Looking at her confused expression._

"_they won't move… they won't move…" she said her heart rate excelerating._

"_Carlisle!" I yelled, "What's going on?"_

"_She must have received some frost bite, her legs just died… that's why…" he whispered._

"_I cant move!" she screamed._

_End Recap_

**When life gives you LIMES, make… bad jokes?**

_(you'll understand the title don't worry…)_

**EPOV**

_She can't move… she can't move… she can't move… _the words just kept repeating in my head. After her outburst she had gotten too worked up even for Jasper to calm her so we had had to put her back to sleep or risk a health problem.

I sat by her bed just looking at her, sure enough her legs were dead, from what they looked like you could even tell they were a dark grayish color almost black. I shuddered at the sight and had insisted there was someway to fix it. Sadly Carlisle said there was no cure for frostbite.

I blamed myself solely for the fate of my soul mate and my life. Every drama in our life was my fault, every single one. I placed my head against her legs and sobbed. I couldn't believe I had hurt her again, if I had just ignored Jasper and acted on instinct she wouldn't be like this.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and shrugged it off, "Leave me be Emmett." I said, "it's my fault she's like this, let me wallow in my self pity please." He placed his hand back and that did it, I stood up and faced him, "Leave. Me. Alone! Please, just let me be with my wife and our dramatic life!" I shouted before I couldn't stand it and I broke down into complete tears, Emmett wrapped his arms around me and held me upright for a while until I calmed down and I let go.

"Thanks Emmett." He shrugged as I sat back down in a chair.

"So Edward I was thinking, with Bella's snow energy this time I've got something to say. What do you get when you cross a snowman with a vampire?"

I looked at him incredulous, he was making jokes, at a time like_ this_! "What Emmett?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Frostbite!" he said excitedly. My sadness dissipated and became anger in a matter of seconds I stood up once again and started toward him. He saw the look on my face and backed up toward the door. He was right at the door when I heard a shuffle of sheets and a weak voice.

"What'd Emmett do now?"

My head whipped around to face Bella. She was sitting up in bed looking at Emmett. "I told a joke and Edward got angered by it…" he said off-handishly.

"Well?" she pushed.

I looked at Bella and then at Emmett sending him a look but he didn't take the hint, "What do you get when you cross a snowman with a vampire?" he asked once again.

Bella had a smile on her face, "Frostbite! I love that joke it's so—" she cut off realizing why I had got angered. Her cheerful face turned down and she had a look of depression there now, "Oh…" she said looking down at her legs that where under the three blankets still wrapped securely around her.

I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her, I could feel how cold she was through the blankets and I shuddered. "Its okay Bella, I'll help you get to walk again." I said confidently though I knew it was a lie I couldn't get her hopes down. I knew there had to be a way.

**BPOV (a week later)**

I sat in my bed trying to move my toes. I had been doing this any time someone wasn't in the room with me. I knew Edward would flip if he saw me making myself tired over this and Carlisle would reprimand me as well as Nurse April.

I was into it today, really concentrating on it, I groaned and got frustrated but I was going to do it, it would happen. I made that decision right now. Using my arms I removed the covers and moved my legs until they were hanging off the bed. Then with my upper arms I forced myself up so I was standing but I had my weight still on the bed.

I didn't move from my position for a second and then slowly and carefully removed one hand keeping the other on. "What are you doing!?" I heard Edward yell, my concentration was lost and I forgot to keep my weight on the bed, the floor rushed up to meet me and a second later I made impact.

Edward was there a second late and helped me sit up, once there he lifted me up and placed me back on the bed. I only now realized how cold I was and realized I was shivering, Edward had a look of anger but it was mixed with worry on his face. He laid me down forcing my shoulders down so I would lay, and then quickly pulled the covers and then extra covers up and then placed the heat blanket back on top of me.

He hurriedly grabbed another from the chair beside the bed and put it on top making sure both were turned on before wrapping me in them snugly preventing any heat from escaping and from myself escaping.

I scowled at him, "I was going to walk." I said, his face turned to mine and his worried expression had left to be replaced with anger.

"Bella, you tried to walk? Are you trying to kill yourself?" he asked. I was about to correct him when he placed a finger on my lips, "If I ever find out that you have tried to walk again without someone's help or a physical trainer directing you. I will never, EVER let you out of my sight. Right now I'm making sure someone is always here with you so that doesn't happen again, do you understand?" he insisted.

I nodded, "If you hadn't distracted me, I would have been able to." I mumbled, he lifted my chin up to look at him.

"Bella, love, you know I want you to be able to walk again to be independent but that isn't possible right now so please don't hurt yourself any further than you already are. We already have to worry about the hypothermia I don't want to have to worry about a broken bone or something. We might be half vampires but we can still get hurt." He said.

I nodded, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He kissed my lips softly. "It's ok."

Emmett decided to come in then, he had been coming in a lot lately to tell me his version of 'funny' jokes to him but were to myself. Edward didn't like it any more than I did and I couldn't handle it today.

He walked up to me and took a seat, "Knock knock!" he said jumping in his seat like a little kid.

"Who's there?" I said unenthusiastically.

Edward shot me a look as if to say are-you-alright? "Emmett I don't think now is a—" he cut me off though.

"Frostbite."

"Frostbite who?" I was now confused.

"Frost bite yer food then he chewed it!" he yelled.

Edward was imeadietly up going for Emmett after seeing the hurt on my face, "Emmett GET OUT!" his voice thundered through the room, "Bella does not need you hurting her about her legs, she knows, I know, we all know! But you don't seem to care so get. Out. Now!"

His eyes were wide with shock, "Wait what?"

"What do you mean what? Bella's legs got frostbite and she is paralyzed. Do I need to spell it out Emmett? Has been all week and all you've done is tear her down about it."

His eyes bugged out of his head, "What! Bella, I'm so sorry are you alright? Nobody told me, I'm so sorry. You should have said something!" he looked like he would be crying if he could.

**EPOV**

He ran out of the room with a hurt expression on his face and Bella laid back on the pillows crying I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry my love." I whispered.

I sat down in the chair and started to cry with her, I laid my head on her legs and prayed for GOD to make her legs better. If anyone could I knew it was GOD. If he was out there and I had come to think he was if Bella was still alive. He needed to help her again. She didn't deserve to suffer this life.

I didn't remove myself from my spot until I felt her hand in mine lose grip and I knew she had slipped off into dreamland. I got up and went to go argue with my father again over a cure that I now knew didn't exist but it gave me hope to think it did and I needed that hope for both myself and Bella.

**JPOV**

_I'm trapped in my own mind, trapped. I can't answer anyone because I don't hear anyone I only feel, feel. What a stupid thing, I enjoyed knowing those emotions around me, controlling them when needed but this feeling. This feeling of depression is the worst feeling especially when it is ten times higher than it should be on any human._

_I should talk to Edward about it and ask him to let me have a break and let him carry his depression for a little. No I can't I promised Carlisle, and besides with all that depression hitting him he'd fall down flat like a bug in a second. No human could take this much._

_But just a little less wouldn't bother him right? I can't stand being this depressed all the time, it's killing me slowly. Edward doesn't need to be this depressed anyway, she's still alive and so what if she has hypothermia and is paralyzed? It's nothing that we can't deal with and besides the hospital says they can heal Bella's hypothermia in a few weeks if she comes in for sessions. Kind of like chemo for cancer was what Edward described it as, for lack of better description._

_I know Edward and Bella are both looking forward to that last session when the hypothermia is hopefully gone. Hope. What a strange word for Bella and Edward's dramatic life, there seems to be no stop or peace in it just drama and pure drama. That doesn't seem like they could carry any hope but Bella does, she is hopeful for so many things. Edward has a tiny ounce of hope left in him but I know it will crash and burn with the tiniest new drama._

_That is why I must keep all his depression so he doesn't lose that hope, he needs that hope in him or I couldn't even take care of any of his depression. I sighed within my head, I wonder how Alice is. I haven't talked to her in three days now._

_I knew if anything went wrong the family would help her but I know that seeing me like this just a zombie can't be the greatest thing. I don't even remember where I was when it happened, I was doing something and then suddenly all I could feel was emotions and think in my head. As I said I'm trapped._

**BPOV- 1 month later**

_Isn't a month long enough? I am still stuck in this hospital. I've been going to sessions for the past three weeks now and still have seen no results in my hypothermia at least according to April and Carlisle. I wish I could just go home but I still have one more session left which is happening currently. I really only sit in a room and well I'm not exactly sure what happens because I always just go in on my thoughts. _

_They informed me that I didn't really need to pay attention to what went on. That I could just think about life in general and they wouldn't care so that's what I do. I sit in here and think about stuff, random stuff._

"Bella? Bella?" I heard Edward ask, I felt a weird sensation in me I wasn't cold as I normally was but I felt kind of warm. Not warm like usual or even half vampire warm but maybe a degree or half a degree warmer than I have been. My eyes went wide with shock and I looked at Edward, confusion plastered to my face.

Carlisle came in and I saw we were back in my room like we usually were once I came out of my thoughts. "How do you feel, Bella?" he asked.

I looked at him shock on my face, "warm…" I whispered.

Carlisle looked up at me surprised to hear that word come from me, his clipboard he was holding dropped and he came over to me pressing his hand to my forehead and cheek. He gasped and turned his attention to a machine I was constantly attached to while in the room, "92 degrees." He said.

I was a degree warmer, for me my hypothermia average temperature was 91.4 degrees, due to my half vampirism. Normally I'd be 96.8 degrees as a half vampire but this accident didn't do much for that.

I smiled, thinking positive thoughts had worked. I was starting to get warmer, "Bella I don't think you are going to get any better than that. The sessions are only run for a month usually… if any longer we take a risk of getting problems with the patient. I think with 92 degrees we can safely allow you to go home, I'm sorry but I'm almost positive you won't get any warmer. That's going to be average for you and I ask that while you may go home that you monitor your temperature on a regular basis. Edward if you wouldn't mind keeping your house at a warmer temperature than average to accommodate for Bella."

I knew he would do whatever was asked so I zoned them out and went back to my thoughts. I was finally getting to go home. I might not be able to walk yet but I'd be going home. I constantly prayed now for movement of my legs to return. I knew the slim chance but I prayed GOD would grant my wish.

The papers for my release were signed and we left the hospital and arrived home shortly after, Edward was around the car and had me in his arms before I was even able to unbuckle my seat belt or even open the car door. He carried me inside and set me down on the couch, "Welcome home love." He whispered close to my ear. "Well second home I guess…" he chuckled softly as I did.

I heard a high pitch squeal and a second later had my lungs being squished and I myself gasping for air, "You're home!" Emmett yelled while swinging me back and forth.

"Emmett, your crushing her, she still has hypothermia but she has a 92 degrees temperature and its not going to improve any so she's home. So don't get her over worked Emmett." Edward scolded while Emmett sat me back down on top of Edwards lap.

"Oh fine!" Emmett huffed and left the room.

The family all came at one time or another and welcomed me home which I was incredibly grateful to learn I was not a burden to any of them. I yawned as it got later into the night, I had Ali lying on my lap asleep as Edward stroked my hair as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Come on let's get you to bed, okay get Ali." I said and Edward took Ali upstairs to tuck her in, I used my upper arm strength and pushed myself up off the couch. However, as soon as I let go of the couch my lack of legs was reminded to me as I came to a better friendship with the floor once again.

I lay on the floor trying to get up but I ended up looking more like a fish out of water, "Bella!" I heard Edward yell as I heard his footsteps as he ran downstairs. He was there a second before the rest of our family reached me.

"Problem clownfish?" Emmett joked. I stopped my attempt to hear a swat and then Emmett yell ouch, guess Rose or Edward had hit him.

Edward was down in front of my face, he lifted my chin so I was looking at him. "We discussed this Bella… I thought I asked you not to try a month ago when you did. I promised something and now I'm going through with that promise, I'm not letting you out of my sight for one second."

I groaned, "It was an accident not an attempt, I wasn't thinking I was just acting. I got up and fell. I wasn't trying to walk Edward… not this time at least." I mumbled, for in the past month I had tried late at night when I knew he was asleep and he thought me to be.

He scooped me up into his arms, "Come on. I have to have Carlisle make sure there's no damage…" he said as we followed Carlisle upstairs to our bedroom and I was laid down on the bed.

Carlisle stuck a thermometer in my ear and then brought it out he tusked at me and I sighed, great, just great. How stupid could I be, Bella?

He checked me over for any injuries and declared me fine, "Fetch the heat blankets Edward please and get Alice to get Bella a pair of pajamas. Tell her fashion doesn't matter in this case, warmth does!"

Edward left and I was alone on the bed with Carlisle. Edward would break his promise if it meant my welfare and if Carlisle was there I knew that. He returned minutes later with the heat blankets, "Alice is going to help Bella she'll be in here in a second."

I looked at him and nodded, I realized I had started to shiver and I reached for the blanket. Edward turned it on and handed it back to me, I wrapped myself in it and smiled at the warmth it brought. "Thanks."

He shrugged, "You look like you could have some hot chocolate and then you'd be ready for a commercial shoot." He joked leaving again, Alice came in as he exited and Alice helped me change into a pair of pajama's and then put a pair of footed pajamas over the other pajamas for warmth.

I then wrapped myself back in the blanket, "Thanks." I said as she left and Edward returned placing a smile on my lips. He sat down and handed me a cup, I looked down at it.

"Hot chocolate?" I questioned. He nodded chuckling, as I took a sip and drank it.

"Mmm…" was all I said before continuing to drink the warm drink. Once finished Edward took it and sat it by the bedside, I laid down and he pulled the sheets and comforter over my head for extra warmth before climbing in bed with me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair before he started humming my lullaby and I shortly drifted off into the black oblivion of sleep.

I woke to the smell of chocolate and immediately sat up without thinking causing the world to spin for which I laid back down and looked up to see him laughing next to me. "If I'd known you would have woken up I wouldn't have brought all of them up here." Edward joked as he handed me a tall plate of chocolate chip pancakes. I smiled at him grateful for the food.

"This…is so…good." I said with my mouth full, I swallowed, "Sorry it's really good." He laughed as I corrected myself and shoved the rest of the pancakes into my mouth. It was times like this that I forgot I was paralyzed.

Until then I hadn't thought of it but now it brought it to the forefront of my mind and I had something I wanted to ask Edward. "Edward…" I said hesitantly setting my fork down and looking at his face.

"You don't like them? I can make something else love, don't worry about it I'm still getting used to the whole cooking thing." He said grabbing my plate, I reached for it and shook my head.

"That's not it. I wanted to ask you something… something personal. Edward, you know how you can bring back the dead? Well… could you bring back my legs?" I asked in a whisper. I was afraid of his reaction if he would be appalled or what would happen so I looked down at my plate and played with my fork.

He didn't say anything for a while but I didn't want to see his expression, "Bella look at me please." I didn't respond, he took my chin, "Please?" he asked before moving my face to look at his. "Bella, I'm not sure if that would work you know I want you to walk as badly as you do but will you let me talk to Carlisle first to see what he thinks? I don't want any risks if I can handle it…" he said.

I nodded, "Yes Edward, that's fine I just want to know if it would work or not."

He nodded his head, "Would you like to go downstairs yet?" he asked opening his arms to me. I nodded grabbing the book I had on the side table and then wrapping my arms around his neck as he picked me up and carried me downstairs. He placed me on the couch before kissing my forehead softly, "I'm going to go talk to Carlisle, don't do anything, okay?" he asked.

I shrugged and he sighed, "Alice!" he shouted.

"I got her." She said sitting next to me and holding my arm in a vice grip to prove to Edward that she really did. I sighed and looked at Edward.

"Really Edward? I wasn't trying to walk!" I said a little louder than necessary.

He came back over and stroked my head and placed a kiss on my forehead again, "You mean a lot to me I can't be careless with you. Alice, make sure she stays warm."

She nodded as I wrapped the blanket closer around myself and grabbed my book opening it up and starting to read. I looked over at Edward as he left to go see Carlisle and he shook his head at me, "You can be so stubborn sometimes my love."

I shrugged and became engrossed in my book, I was barely aware of who came in and out of the room other than Alice always sitting next to me watching TV or looking at me curiously or even checking my temperature on occasion. I finished my book sometime toward evening and hadn't even realized the entire day had gone by. I sat in Edward's lap unknowing of it until now.

I gasped at that knowledge and at the knowledge that I was shivering slightly, I wonder when my blanket came off. I reached for it now and wrapped myself in it burying myself into Edward, "I missed you," he whispered causing me to shiver.

I sighed, "I'd like to say the same but I didn't even realize the time until now, I got into my book too much." He nodded in understanding as he passed me a plate of food that I greedily ate as I had not eaten anything all day.

"So?" I asked Edward between a bite of chicken and potatoes. He sighed, I guess knowing it couldn't be evaded.

"Carlisle said it might work, he isn't sure however there might also be some risks, nobody has ever had a power like mine so he discussed it with some fellow vampire doctors and they have the same risks in mind. Things like immense pain, being paralyzed for life no question, and well disappointment if nothing happens. Carlisle says its fine to do it as long as it is done under his attention, and actually I've been working on it since I got home from talking with him and doctors an hour ago." He said in one breath before looking at me.

I rotated myself slowly with his help and looked up at him, "You've already been trying while I was reading?" He nodded; I smiled and brought my lips to his. "I love you…" I whispered.

He stroked my cheek, "Carlisle said it would probably work quicker if you didn't move a lot so if we are going to try id say we get you into bed. He's home now so we can start whenever…" he trailed off looking at my eyes.

I was frightened slightly now as the risks sunk in, I nodded, "That's fine." I squeaked out.

Edward rubbed my shoulders, "I'll stop doing whatever I'm doing if it hurts or I'll have Carlisle administer morphine. Don't worry, please. You want this right?" he asked. I nodded right as Carlisle came into the living room, "Carlisle." Edward said before he got to far away, I saw Carlisle nod in understanding as Edward scooped my legs up and carried me upstairs.

Carlisle was in the room with a monitor already and a needle on the bedside table, "I have to hook you up to an IV Bella to measure your temperature just to make sure it doesn't exert too much energy. Also, we have a small dilemma, all my colleagues and myself agree it would go quicker if it was by direct contact so you can't be fully as protected from the cold as I'd like so if I see your temperature get anywhere below 91.5 I'm telling Edward to stop. Understood?"

I nodded completely understanding, sometime in his speech he had gotten the needle in without me noticing. "92 currently, you may proceed Edward."

I closed my eyes and lay as still as I could, I jumped slightly when I first felt Edwards hand touch my leg and then the other hand touch the other but then I laid as still as possible.

I slowly fell asleep and welcomed the blackness, it didn't leave me waiting impatiently for something to happen so I enjoyed the sleep there was until I was abruptly broken by a prickling sensation in my legs that soon became a full out pain up both legs. I couldn't hold the building scream any longer I yelled out in pain my eyes flying open to see Carlisle immediately holding my upper body in a vice grip and looking at the monitor expectantly.

I was shaking strongly as I felt the cold air around me, "Edward stop for a second turn the air conditioning up she's at 91.7. She's getting lower than her norm." He released me for a second as he wrapped a heated blanket around me and set it on the highest setting.

I took in lung full's of air for a second before Edward came back and sat on the bed next to me. The pain was ebbing, "Edward please continue, the pains ebbing and I fear that it's going to have to happen no matter what. Carlisle try to keep me as still as possible and if my temperature gets at 91.6 please administer morphine or if you can't hold me still any longer." I asked.

Edward did as asked placing both hands back on my legs but then he hugged them and looked up at me, "I'm so sorry for the pain my love…" he whispered. I nodded at him as I closed my eyes and felt Carlisle grip my upper body minutes before the pain returned and I started screaming again.

After what felt like an eternity the pain started to ebb and the tingly feeling returned until it was again nothing. I still couldn't feel but the pain was gone, "pains gone…" I whispered feeling exhausted. I guess Carlisle had administered the morphine after all for a second later darkness found me.

**Okay well that's a chapter of 5,000 words so I'm going to stop because that's the longest I've written yet so congratulations to my reviewers and my amazing BETA april nichole for inspiring me to write this long chapter.**

**So I bet you can't guess what's coming next because it isn't what's to be expected I promise you.**

**Oh and just fyi, this story has a while to go, because I have a sequel planned but it is Ali's point of view (mainly) and well it happens when she is about 16 or 19 so you got about 13-16 years left to get through of Bella and Edward. I have no clue what else is going to happen so if you want to see something happen let me know.**

**I also might do a side along story to this from Karlie's point of view because I feel she needs more of a part but I can't fit her in that easily.**

**Also contest here: What is my favorite kid's name? (As in Ali, Karlie, and Ami) If you get it write you will get a part in my story. **

**Okay with all that said, read and review and look forward to the next chapter.**


	14. With Disappointment comes Heartbreak

**Hello again my faithful readers and my new readers, I appreciate all of you who read and those who review each and every chapter. I know it kills you all to be kept waiting because it kills me to. So here is the next chapter, oh and I have to say nobody guessed my favorite kid. Read to find out who it is, because It'll be somewhere in the story.**

**Indulge your life in the drama and twists it brings.**

_Recap_

_I was shaking strongly as I felt the cold air around me, "Edward stop for a second turn the air conditioning up she's at 91.7. She's getting lower than her norm." He released me for a second as he wrapped a heated blanket around me and set it on the highest setting._

_I took in lung full's of air for a second before Edward came back and sat on the bed next to me. The pain was ebbing, "Edward please continue, the pains ebbing and I fear that it's going to have to happen no matter what. Carlisle try to keep me as still as possible and if my temperature gets at 91.6 please administer morphine or if you can't hold me still any longer." I asked._

_Edward did as asked placing both hands back on my legs but then he hugged them and looked up at me, "I'm so sorry for the pain my love…" he whispered. I nodded at him as I closed my eyes and felt Carlisle grip my upper body minutes before the pain returned and I started screaming again._

_After what felt like an eternity the pain started to ebb and the tingly feeling returned until it was again nothing. I still couldn't feel but the pain was gone, "pains gone…" I whispered feeling exhausted. I guess Carlisle had administered the morphine after all for a second later darkness found me._

_End_

**With Disappointment comes Heartbreak**

**BPOV**

The morphine was wearing off. I could start to feel the pain in my legs again. It wasn't any better than it had been when I was last awake and as the last of the morphine wore off I couldn't hold in the screams threatening to escape any longer.

My eyes flew open as I let out an agonized piercing scream, Edward was still holding my legs but it felt like a fire was on them burning them to ashes. Carlisle now had me in a vise grip again, "Bella you're at 91.6 degrees do you want me to administer more morphine or do you want to stop?"

I shook my head as I started whimpering from the pain, I bit my lip to stop the screams. I felt myself shaking violently from the cold temperature. I knew I was .6 degrees off from possibly hurting myself.

I took a deep breath, mistake on my part the screams escaped and I felt a cold hand on my forehead. I looked over to see Alice stroking my hair, "shh… It's okay let it out, Bella."

I nodded at her, "Keep talking, Alice." I pleaded. Her voice was taking my mind off of the pain. She nodded at me and did just that, babbling about the shopping we would do or the books we were going to read. We'd go swimming in the lake nearby as soon as the feeling in my legs returned, just anything that popped in her mind.

I did wish it was Edward talking to me but I knew he was preoccupied and using all his focus on my legs. I shouldn't have thought that I started screaming again, "Bella… listen to me… Bella? Shh… it's okay your fine. Remember we're going to read together and go swimming. You're fine."

I started biting my lip again out of nervous habit, "91.4 degrees." I heard Carlisle say, "Bella?"

I shook my head saying to continue, I heard Carlisle sigh and then felt his vice grip around me again keeping me still. I knew that I was shaking twice as violently as I was now and currently I was already making Carlisle and Edward shake with me.

Alice started talking again, "Distraction…" I mumbled closing my eyes and concentrating only on Alice's voice next to me as she stroked my hair away from my face. I felt her cool hand on my forehead again and I felt the sweat that was there.

I heard Carlisle gasp and my eyes flew open, he wasn't holding me any longer and I felt myself freezing where he had been, Carlisle was wrapping a heat blanket around me as I screamed from the pain. I couldn't hear Alice anymore, the pain was unbearable and my screams were too loud.

I felt another heat blanket wrap around me before I felt Carlisle's grip on me again holding me still. "Edward…" I whimpered.

"Just a little longer, love, I'm so sorry I can feel the life getting closer though. Hold on just a little longer." He whispered, as I felt his tears on my legs. I gasped, "I can feel…" I mumbled. I felt the edges of my consciousness fading.

"Stay awake. Bella, please…" Carlisle instructed, still holding me tightly.

"I want to sleep…" I mumbled closing my eyes, "I'm so… tired." I mumbled again.

Alice was touching my face again with her cold hand and my eyes flew open, "cold…" I muttered to Alice.

She looked at me, "Sorry, stay awake though, please."

I looked over at Carlisle his face was creased with worry, "It could be hazardous to your health. Edward says a few more minutes. Alice?" he questioned.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on their talking ignoring the pain in my legs, "10 minutes Bella… hold on for ten minutes. You can sleep then."

I nodded at her, "keep talking please… both of you." I requested.

They complied talking too each other and myself, I could slowly feel the pain ebbing from my legs and I could feel Edward holding my legs as the pain left. I felt his tears as well as the last of the pain left, "pain's… gone…" I whispered feeling my consciousness leaving me.

Edward's arms left my legs, "I administered some…" I heard Carlisle say to Edward before the blackness closed in on me and I was taken under.

**EPOV**

I sat by her stroking her hair as Carlisle watched her temperature, he said it was rising again. Thanks to the four heat blankets now on top of her and wrapped around her keeping her warm. I couldn't believe I had done it. Bella's legs were alive again, but with the price of a lot of pain. I knew Bella would say she didn't care but I couldn't forgive myself for all the pain I've caused her.

I've changed her and brought her the pain of the fire times two because of my blood venom, and now I've brought her this pain. I brought her the pain and joy of children, I've brought her so much pain but the joy I see in her eyes when I'm around her conquers all.

Alice had left to go get Jasper, and they now sat on the couch in my room as Bella lay on the bed in there. Jasper was keeping Bella asleep, the morphine had worn off awhile ago but she needed to sleep to recover from that. Jasper was also keeping us all calm, especially Carlisle as he was worried over her temperature. It had dropped to 90.8 degrees in the last 20 minutes of her legs returning to life, and he was afraid that might have done something to her health.

Her temperature was now at 91.8, he didn't think it was going to get any higher for it had been like that for the past three hours now. He sighed, "Jasper remove Bella from your emotions please… let her wake up on her own accord. Her temperature isn't going to go back to 92 degrees… it's her norm now from this. Don't worry Edward she wanted this and it isn't your fault please… let her be happy and just watch out for her temperature more carefully now."

I nodded. I would do nothing but watch out for my Bella in the next weeks or even years. She'd get annoyed at me constantly checking her temperature but it was for her own good, at least that's what I would tell her.

It had been a good eight hours since the morphine had worn off and a good fifteen almost since the life in her legs had returned. I saw her start to stir from her sleep and looked over at Jasper, "keep her calm please…" I requested knowing she wouldn't be easily calm at this time.

I saw Bella start to cry in her sleep as she came to and knew she'd be awake soon. Alice and Jasper stood up and left to go just outside the door so she wouldn't get too frightened, Carlisle left the machine and went over to the couch sitting down.

**BPOV**

I sat in the darkness dreaming, dreaming of my beloved lost Ami. I loved her still and couldn't ever forget her even though I said I was fine without her, truly I missed her. She had been so much like me, so clumsy and danger prone. She even looked like me and Alice said she was going to when she grew up. **A/N: well there's the contest answer. I'll explain why at the bottom in another A/N.**

I had loved her, she was my favorite and now she was dead, thanks to the world I was a part of now. Thanks to me moving to Forks and falling in love with a vampire, thanks to him changing me and introducing me to this world of fairy tales. I started to cry thinking about it, I didn't know if I was actually crying or not but in my dream state I was and crying hard.

I needed my baby girl back so badly. I needed her to be in my arms. I felt the edges of unconsciousness leaving and sobbed harder to realize I'd be waking up to find Ami still missing.

I felt the cold that came with waking up as a half vampire and sighed, I felt my consciousness return and my eyes opened. I turned my head to find my husband laying next to me watching me, "Morning love…" he whispered.

I stretched my arms up and yawned loudly before sitting up in bed, Edward sat up as well and looked at me worried. I cocked my head confused and looked over at him, he shook his head and I shrugged, I moved to the edge of my bed and stood up for a second before collapsing onto the floor.

Edward was there picking me up and sitting me back down on the bed, I looked at him confused as I saw Carlisle come over and look at me worried as well. _What was going on?_

"You don't remember?" I heard Edward ask. I looked at my husband confused and realized that I actually didn't, I shook my head.

"No, what happened?" I requested from Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle looked at a monitor by the bed and placed his hand on my forehead and then started probing around to see if I had any bumps.

He sighed, "Hypothermia… frostbitten legs?" Carlisle explained. I gasped as the past month rushed back to me and I found myself shaking from the cold, I nodded in realization. I reached for the comforter on the bed but Carlisle was already wrapping a blanket around me while Edward picked me up and placed me back on the bed.

They both looked at me worried, I was staring ahead now in shock that I had moved. "Jasper…" I heard Edward request before Jasper entered the room and came over placing a hand on my shoulder and I felt calming waves flow throughout my body.

I nodded, "Thanks… I remember… but why can't I walk now?"

Carlisle looked over at Edward, "It'll take some time to get the strength back into your legs, it won't be immediate you'll have to practice getting around."

I nodded in understanding. I had expected this I guess. But it didn't set in until now, I sighed and as I did my stomach grumbled signaling my want for food. Edward chuckled as he handed me a plate of eggs and bacon, "Here you are love, Esme knew you'd be hungry."

I took it and then looked up at him, "How long was I asleep?"

He sighed, "Fifteen hours or so but only because Jasper was keeping you completely relaxed and asleep…"

I nodded in understanding and suddenly I heard the door downstairs open and rushed footsteps as someone ran up the stairs, the door flew open a second later to reveal…

My world went black.

**Guess who it is who came! I know you want to know and I'm so mean to do a cliff hanger but that's 2,000 words. Yay! I can't believe I wrote that many!!!**

**So read and review, let me know your thoughts and your guesses to who it is. If you get it right you get a part in my story!**


	15. Someone Returns

**Hey again, I bet you are all enjoying all the updates on the story. However, don't get too used to it once school starts (August 24****th****) It's going to be a little difficult for me to update but I will try to. This isn't going hiatus, I promise!**

**So just be patient. **

Anyway thanks to my wonderful Beta **april nichole**, I love you!

**With all that, enjoy the twists and drama life brings you!**

_Recap_

_Edward was there picking me up and sitting me back down on the bed, I looked at him confused as I saw Carlisle come over and look at me worried as well. __What was going on?_

"_You don't remember?" I heard Edward ask. I looked at my husband confused and realized that I actually didn't, I shook my head._

"_No, what happened?" I requested from Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle looked at a monitor by the bed and placed his hand on my forehead and then started probing around to see if I had any bumps._

_He sighed, "Hypothermia…frostbitten legs?" Carlisle explained. I gasped as the past month rushed back to me and I found myself shaking from the cold, I nodded in realization. I reached for the comforter on the bed but Carlisle was already wrapping a blanket around me while Edward picked me up and placed me back on the bed._

_They both looked at me worried, I was staring ahead now in shock that I had moved. "Jasper…" I heard Edward request before Jasper entered the room and came over placing a hand on my shoulder and I felt calming waves flow throughout my body._

_I nodded, "Thanks…I remember…but why can't I walk now?"_

_Carlisle looked over at Edward, "It'll take some time to get the strength back into your legs, it won't be immediate you'll have to practice getting around."_

_I nodded in understanding. I had expected this I guess. But it didn't set in until now, I sighed and as I did my stomach grumbled signaling my want for food. Edward chuckled as he handed me a plate of eggs and bacon, "Here you are love; Esme knew you'd be hungry."_

_I took it and then looked up at him, "How long was I asleep?"_

_He sighed, "Fifteen hours or so but only because Jasper was keeping you completely relaxed and asleep…"_

_I nodded in understanding and suddenly I heard the door downstairs open and rushed footsteps as someone ran up the stairs, the door flew open a second later to reveal…_

_My world went black._

_End Recap_

**Someone Returns**

**BPOV**

My surroundings slowly became evident to me as well as the fact I was laying on something hard, I could faintly hear the rustling of trees as the wind blew and I let out the breath of air I had been holding in. _MY emotions were still being seen 24/7 for the world to see, great just great._

However, I realized now that this wasn't normal, I wouldn't be on the floor usually and secondly where was Edward. I couldn't smell him near me, I took in a big sniff trying to smell him but was met with the displeasing smell of…_werewolf._

I gagged at the smell, it was overpowering all my other senses as it became stronger and a second later the door opened to reveal Jacob Black. THE Jacob Black, my best friend from my human life, however, that was a while back. **A/N: I know many of you wanted it to be Ami but I had no clue how to explain that. So I'm sorry yes my favorite character did die, it's not a mistake and she isn't coming back. She might have a role in Ali's story as a dream person but I'm not sure yet.**

I sighed and sat up not daring to stand up and test the strength I had in my legs, I didn't want Jacob coming and catching me.

"Bella!" he screamed. "You're awake" a light flicked on and I saw the room I was in. It was familiar after all, I had somehow landed on the floor in mine and Edwards room throughout the night. I realized my shaking form and that I was in shock from seeing my best friend.

"Bella?" I heard Jake's concerned voice. "Carlisle! Edward!" he yelled and suddenly I was on something soft being wrapped immediately in the sheets and placed under the covers before having heat blankets layered on me.

I was staring straight ahead at Jacob, "Jake…" I whispered my eyes wide and wet.

"Bella, breathe. Calm down please…Jasper!" Carlisle ordered. Jasper made his entrance immediately coming over and holding me still sending calming waves into me to get me out of shock.

Jasper's form was replaced my Edward's and I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, "Bella, love. Breathe…its fine. He came to see you and make sure you were alright, he's really here. Shh…keep calm."

I forced myself to concentrate on my breathing and not my freezing form, I disentangled my arm from the blankets and handed it to Carlisle to check my temperature and for him to re-hook me up to the machine.

I felt a small prick and a gasp from Carlisle, "Washcloth now Edward, Jake please turn the temperature up in here and if you wouldn't mind helping to warm her up. She's at 91.5". Jake and Edward both went into action immediately as Carlisle wrapped another blanket around me and Jake came over wrapping his overheated body around me entirely.

"Gee Bella! You're freezing!" he said when he first touched me. I sighed at the warmth and closed my eyes allowing myself to fall back asleep.

**EPOV**

I had stared in amazement at Bella's long lost friend who walked through the door at that moment. I gasped, "Jake! Jake!" I screamed and running toward him jumping off the bed.

Carlisle would make sure Bella was fine but right now I grabbed Jake and pulled him out the door and downstairs. "How've you been mate?" he asked me.

"Great, been a very busy past two years. Bella's been…well…yea." I said looking down sadly.

"Vampire attack, Volturi, another vampire attack, change, unchanged, re-changed, three kids, a kids death, a kid as Volturi leader, death, reborn, frostbite and hypothermia…yea, Rosalie's kept me up to date, how are you doing though?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Dealing…as long as she's fine and as healthy as she can be I'm good. I couldn't live without her Jake, I couldn't."

He nodded, "I understand…"

Ali ran into the room and into my arms, "Daddy, who's that?" she whispered. I chuckled softly, and turned her around.

"This Alicalie is Jacob Black." I said, his eyes were wide in amazement at Ali, they also held something, a look of protection. Something that said, he'd never let her get hurt. Ali reached out her hand to Jake and touched his cheek, "Warm!" she squealed reaching for him.

I chuckled, and looked at Jake as I gave Ali to him. The adoration in Jake's eyes at her was surprising me, I knew Ali was undeniably the most lovable child in the world but that quick was weird.

"Jake…can I talk to you for a second." I asked an hour later as he sat playing with Ami on the floor in her room at Carlisle and Esme's house.

I had sold our house in New York a week after Bella had received hypothermia and had asked Carlisle if we could stay with him to make sure Bella was well cared for. He had agreed easily and we were now here, Jake looked up and nodded stroking Ali's hair as he got up. "I'll be back Calie." He got up and followed me. He had nicknamed her Calie shortly after ten minutes of playing with her.

"Jake what's going on? You look like you could never leave her alone or let anything hurt her…did you…imprint?" I asked confused as to his reactions to Ali the past hour.

He looked up at me, his eyes had a slight sadness in them and I knew then before he answered he had. He nodded, "I can't leave her. It hurts too much. I can't let anything happen to her, you know how you feel when Bella is away from you or she's hurt I feel like that right now being away from her."

He turned his head looking back over at Ali sitting there playing with her Barbie doll, "Jake, I'm sure Bella will feel the same about this. But you have my permission that if she ever falls in love with you that you may date her and marry her when she asks you also have my permission to be here with her whenever you want."

I knew Bella wouldn't hesitate if it made Ali happy, I heard a heartbeat increase pace slightly, "Jake go up to Bella please and make sure she's okay…I'm going to go get Ali ready for bed." I said heading off to get Ali as Jake went upstairs.

**Okay this story is going to have (hopefully) ten more chapters before I start on the sequel in Ali's point of view. I had no idea it was going to go here but it did and I like it so I promise there will be more and Ice Blue Eyes will continue after the ten chapters with Bella/Edward fluff and drama but I'd like to start Ali's story in ten or so when she gets into high school. **

**Ages currently are: **

**Bella- 22 years old**

**Edward- 19 years old**

**Ali/Karlie- 5 years old**

**Jake- 20 years old**

**Cullen's: same in book**


	16. 5 Years Later

**Hello my lovely readers I'd like to mention here that I've started a new blog, and on that blog you may see all updates about stories (possibly inside information) as well as a heads up on what's coming so please check it out at**_: __.com/_

_Recap_

_He looked up at me, his eyes had a slight sadness in them and I knew then before he answered he had. He nodded, "I can't leave her. It hurts too much. I can't let anything happen to her, you know how you feel when Bella is away from you or she's hurt I feel like that right now being away from her."_

_He turned his head looking back over at Ali sitting there playing with her Barbie doll, "Jake, I'm sure Bella will feel the same about this. But you have my permission that if she ever falls in love with you that you may date her and marry her when she asks you also have my permission to be here with her whenever you want."_

_I knew Bella wouldn't hesitate if it made Ali happy, I heard a heartbeat increase pace slightly, "Jake go up to Bella please and make sure she's okay…I'm going to go get Ali ready for bed." I said heading off to get Ali as Jake went upstairs._

_End_

**5 Years Gone By**

**BPOV**

I sat on the back porch looking out at the setting sun, a lot had happened in the past five years. I had found out, or more freaked out that Jake imprinted on my little baby. But I saw how happy they were together and decided to let it be. I had regained the strength in my legs and was easily able to get around now.

The one thing that hadn't changed was my wonderful hypothermia, which Edward never let me forget as he almost hourly checked my temperature to make sure I wasn't freezing more than usual. I saw him coming and inwardly groaned, "Am I that unloved now?" he said coming up.

I groaned throwing my shield up, he had slowly realized he could still read my mind and everyone else's and I had slowly regained my shield. So Edward and I both had double powers, he rarely used his newest one any more seeing as how much I had been hurt last time. He didn't like the power and thought it useless now, I sighed as he checked my temperature.

"Bella?" he asked. I looked up, I had missed something he had said, he was back by the door, "Come on inside, its cold and you're at 91.8".

I nodded getting up and walking over to him, he handed me a blanket which I wrapped myself and sighed. I was only warm when I had a blanket around me, the only time I ever felt good except for when I was in Edward's arms. Even though I hated the constant checking on me as if I could break at any moment or disappear, I still loved him immensely.

Ali wasn't home tonight. She was over at Jakes house studying with him. She was now ten years old and in third grade, which she despised constantly claiming it didn't teach her a thing. I sighed as I sat on the couch. Edward sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

I reached up to kiss him but the door burst open and I turned my head to see Ali stomp in past the living room and upstairs to her room. A second later I heard the door slam closed and turned back to look at Edward confused. He sighed and got up to follow Ali, "love come on, you need to sleep you've had a long day."

In truth he was right I had been up early this morning to take Ali over to Jake's, and had hung out with the werewolves all day only to come back here and have Emmett beg for me to play games with him outside where it was slightly cold. And cold plus me exerting energy, my emotions not controllable equals a very tired Bella by the end of the day.

I felt a cold hand on my forehead and shivered slightly, "Sorry love." Edward whispered, I got up and followed him upstairs but I departed with him and went to our room. I got into a pair of pajamas, checked the thermostat and then climbed into bed grabbing my book currently on the side table.

I don't remember Edward coming in. I must have fallen asleep reading because I woke up cuddled against Edward's chest, my arms wrapped around him. I felt his fingers running through my hair and sighed in contentment.

"I love you…" I whispered looking up and brushing my lips against his.

He smiled down at me. He crawled on top of me smiling mischievously. "Oh you do now?"

I looked at him confused; "Yes?" it came out as a question and in a whisper.

He brushed my cheek softly and then rolled back off chuckling, "I love you too."

**EPOV**

I walked into Ami's room and sat down on the bed next to her sobbing form. I touched her back soothingly rubbing circles. "Ali sweetie? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

She rolled over looking up at me and I saw her face was tear stained as she looked up at me, she sat up and I pulled her into my lap wrapping my arms protectively around her. "Ali, what happened?"

"Jake and I had a fight daddy!" she cried. I hissed internally, so it was the _dogs_ fault! I was going to kill him for hurting my baby girl.

I looked down at her, "What about?" I knew Jake wouldn't purposely cause her pain so it must have not meant to come out.

She looked down, "just something he kept from me…" she said, it seemed she didn't want to say but I needed to know.

"What about?" I requested. I knew she'd tell me eventually. She looked up at me with sad eyes and sighed.

"Jake's a werewolf!" she screamed, I gasped. He had told her _that!_ "He said he was a werewolf and I was his imprint! Daddy! He likes me because he imprinted on me! I like him daddy and he likes me for some stupid werewolf reason!"

I looked down at her, I brushed a tear from her cheek, "Ali, baby. Jake is a werewolf and you are his imprint but he doesn't love you because of that. He can't see anybody besides you, you are his life! He wouldn't want you hurt and he's probably in an incredible amount of pain right now for causing you pain."

Her sobs had stopped now and I felt we were sharing a father daughter moment, I smiled at her. "Daddy, he loves me?" she asked skeptical.

I nodded at her, "he'd give his life for you baby girl."

She smiled at me, "Daddy, I like him too."

I chuckled softly, my little ten years old had a crush on her imprint, and she was so sweet. I hugged her tightly, "Come on sweetie lets get you in bed."

She smiled at me and crawled under her covers I placed a kiss on her forehead and left her room turning out her light, as I looked back she had her lamp on and a book in hand. "Not too late."

She looked at me smiling, "Okay daddy."

I went into my room to find Bella with a book asleep on the bed. I smiled and walked over to her. I took the book out of her hand and set it on the bedside table. I checked the thermostat, and smiled seeing she had already changed it. I went over to the bed after changing into a pair of sweats and crawled into bed with my love. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and noticed she was cold. I tucked the covers closer around her and shortly fell asleep.

**JPOV**

_I'm so stupid, how could I hurt my love! I told her she was my imprint and she stormed off, how could I be so stupid? I had to go over there and talk to her, but it was five in the morning I couldn't go yet. Could I? Beside's I was dead to Edward now probably, I need Bella, definitely need Bella._

**BPOV**

It was mid morning and I was out on the front porch, I hadn't seen Ami yet and Edward had left a little while ago to go see Carlisle. I heard a car approaching and looked up in expectation. I saw Jake's rabbit coming up the drive and smiled. _How long it'd been since I'd seen my best friend._

He came up and got out of his car, "Bella! Just who I was looking for," He said running up and wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled at his actions, "Jake what's up? What happened with Ali yesterday?" I had wanted to talk to her but Edward did that last night and she was still asleep.

He sighed, "I told her I was a werewolf and she was my imprint…" he trailed off as I gasped. I now knew why Ami was so sad when she barged into the house.

"You what," I shrieked! I was outraged at his doings, I felt my heart beating incredibly fast and knew I was working myself up and stressing. The strong wind suddenly proved that and I knew that if Carlisle and Edward noticed they'd be home in two minutes flat no matter what was going on.

Jake reached out and immediately held my shoulders and held my shaking form still, "You told her that!" I whispered at him.

"Bella, shh… calm down." I couldn't though. My baby girl was distraught thanks to this guy in front of me. I realized the weather had changed again, the temperature had decreased and the wind blew strongly.

"Get your hands off her you mongrel!" I heard Edward erupt as he is suddenly right beside me. Carlisle catches my shaking form and brings me inside.

I stare at Jake in shock and anger, "No!" I screamed at him.

Edward slams the door closed on him and follows me and Carlisle inside where I was immediately placed on the couch, the thermostat was turned up and Carlisle checked my temperature while Edward handed me the blanket from the couch.

"Bella…" Carlisle says angered slightly.

I sigh, "Sorry…" I mutter. If I had kept my temper and not gotten stressed out my temperature wouldn't be low, "91.5" I groan at this knowledge.

I felt the heat entering my skin as well as leaving it and I shivered slightly. "Edward, we need Jake. Please…" Carlisle says.

"N-no." I get out through chattering teeth. I was ignored as Jake came in and wrapped his arms around me, "Enjoy it while you can because you're dead once I'm warm!" I told him but Carlisle casts me a glance saying don't-get-stressed.

I toke a big breath in and out concentrating on my breathing and not my anger, "Good…" Carlisle says.

He checked my temperature again and kept doing so until I was back at 91.8 and I sighed. "Thanks." I mutter.

I get up ignoring Jake and go straight up to Ali's room, I open the door to find her on her bed asleep I walk over and stroke her forehead softly. I gasped. Her forehead is burning to my cold skin. I can tell its way hotter than it should be. "Carlisle!" I cried immediately worried and shaking again.

Carlisle ran into the room and upon seeing me yells for Edward, he does as asked and I find myself immediately in my room on the bed wrapped in heat blankets and under the comforter. Edward insistently checking my temperature, "Ali…" I whisper.

Carlisle came in and motioned for Edward. I closed my eyes not wanting to know and shortly drifted off to sleep but welcomed it easily.

When I woke up I didn't feel cold as usual I felt incredibly hot and I groaned, "Edward…" I whisper. I didn't receive an answer. I forced my eyes open and fond Carlisle standing by me looking at me worriedly. "Ali?" I ask.

"Sick…like you…like Edward…like Rosalie. You've been out for about four days now. Ali woke up an hour after you became unconscious. Edward got sick the following day and fell asleep but woke up and was worried about you. Ali is in her room isolated, Edward is in his old room isolated and Rosalie is in hers isolated. We don't know where Ali got it but she has a temperature as does Edward and Rose close to Jake's, yours isn't as high due to your low one already…" he said before looking down at me.

"What do we have?" I requested.

"Something similar to flu but with entirely worse symptoms, we called Sam to come and check on you all but he has no clue. Nobody knows what it is. I'm doing my best with the help from Sam and Jake to get you all healthy, Jake's of course taking care of Ali he insisted upon it. Sam is doing his best with Rose but she's incredibly stubborn, and well Edward keeps trying to come and help me with you. I had to move him out of here because he would help you even in his condition. You are by far the worst of them all. I'm on the verge of taking you to the hypothermia hospital in the next few days." He said explaining.

I sighed, _drama drama drama. What is with me_!

**Well that's it please, I beg you all to check my blog as much as possible it will explain why I'm not updating, what's going on with me, and even story info and inside info. So please check it periodically.**

**Thanks April!**


	17. A Sickness Unknown

**Someone pointed out that my blog didn't appear, so it is on my profile I'm pretty sure but just in case here it is again. **_.com_** Anyway, please check it out. **

_Recap_

_When I woke up I didn't feel cold as usual I felt incredibly hot and I groaned, "Edward…" I whisper. I didn't receive an answer. I forced my eyes open and fond Carlisle standing by me looking at me worriedly. "Ali?" I ask. _

"_Sick…like you…like Edward…like Rosalie. You've been out for about four days now. Ali woke up an hour after you became unconscious. Edward got sick the following day and fell asleep but woke up and was worried about you. Ali is in her room isolated, Edward is in his old room isolated and Rosalie is in hers isolated. We don't know where Ali got it but she has a temperature as does Edward and Rose close to Jake's, yours isn't as high due to your low one already…" he said before looking down at me._

"_What do we have?" I requested. _

"_Something similar to flu but with entirely worse symptoms, we called Sam to come and check on you all but he has no clue. Nobody knows what it is. I'm doing my best with the help from Sam and Jake to get you all healthy, Jake's of course taking care of Ali he insisted upon it. Sam is doing his best with Rose but she's incredibly stubborn, and well Edward keeps trying to come and help me with you. I had to move him out of here because he would help you even in his condition. You are by far the worst of them all. I'm on the verge of taking you to the hypothermia hospital in the next few days." He said explaining._

_I sighed, drama drama drama. What is with me! _

_End Recap_

**A Sickness Unknown**

My nose was congested and wouldn't stop running and to make it worse I was coughing every five seconds. I felt the familiar bile rise up in my throat a second before I was leaning over the edge of the bed vomiting up the food I had tried to keep down. I'd been bed ridden, burning hot with these symptoms for a week now, I woke up four days prior to find Carlisle worried over me and get an explanation before drifting off to sleep. Sleep, wow, I didn't do anything but sleep and when I was awake I was swallowing down medicine and fluids Carlisle insisted I take.

Ali turned out to be well now. She merely had the flu which turned into severe flu for the rest of us. Carlisle had pushed her out of the house and into Charlie's the second she was well, Charlie was worried sick about me and even Edward slightly but Carlisle wouldn't let him in. Rosalie was also better, we had no clue what had happened but she was off with Emmett now staying away until we were better. Edward and I were still sick but Edward was getting healthier every day and should be completely healthy by tomorrow, he had been able to keep his food down starting five days ago and Carlisle was overjoyed.

Sadly, I was still just as bad, well technically worse in Carlisle's words. I had a temperature of 105.7 which was almost 20 degrees above normal for me. Edward was back down at 98.6 and was decreasing back to normal, he was now insisting on coming and helping even though Carlisle said it wouldn't be good for him.

He hadn't won that argument actually so I was still stuck bed ridden and had been without Edward's presence for a week now and the hole in my chest was as strong as ever. I groaned slightly as I reached for the water on my side table and drank it trying to rid the taste from my mouth. However, I was sent into a coughing fit and dropped the water spilling it over the carpet.

I groaned and laid back on my pillows, I was burning up and wanted the covers on top of me off but Carlisle was worried by hypothermia would act up. Speaking of Carlisle he came in just then carrying a washcloth and seeing the spilt cup immediately ran over and picked it up. He looked at the waste bin there and sighed, "Bella I'm sorry but I can't delay it any longer I'm afraid you're going to end up injuring yourself somehow."

I sighed, I knew it was inevitable. I nodded at him letting him know I understood. "Edward's back at normal temperature and is currently eating dinner in his room. I told him to wait one day before coming in to see you… I'm sorry Bella."

I sighed and closed my eyes, "Its okay Carlisle." I said, my voice was hoarse from coughing so much and vomiting, it hurt to talk. Carlisle was wiping my forehead with the wash cloth. It felt good against my burning skin.

I soon drifted off to sleep and sighed as I entered the darkness.

**EPOV**

My love was sick and very sick at that in a room maybe ten feet from me and I couldn't go to her, I was tired of sitting in this bed that's all I'd done for this last week. I groaned as Carlisle told me my Bella's situation and what was happening tomorrow, he couldn't do anything to get her temperature down and she needed to go back to that hypothermia hospital.

On the bright side I'd be able to see her tomorrow where I hadn't been able to in over a week. I sighed as I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

**Okay so mainly that was just to get a little bit more written, just some cute little fluff, yes I know its short but I don't have this chapter planned out and I wanted to write something. So look forward to the next one.**


	18. The Reason for the Flu

**Hello everyone, please become a follower of my blog it is on my profile so please go look at it. Thank you April for looking at it and following it, also there is some very important information on there regarding Almost Lover and Ice Blue Eyes so please go check it out.**

**I believe that's it for now.**

_Thanks to my faithful Beta _**april nichole**_ without you this story wouldn't be where it is._

_Recap_

_**EPOV**_

_My love was sick and very sick at that in a room maybe ten feet from me and I couldn't go to her, I was tired of sitting in this bed that's all I'd done for this last week. I groaned as Carlisle told me my Bella's situation and what was happening tomorrow, he couldn't do anything to get her temperature down and she needed to go back to that hypothermia hospital._

_On the bright side I'd be able to see her tomorrow where I hadn't been able to in over a week. I sighed as I closed my eyes and fell back asleep._

_End Recap_

**The Reason for the Flu**

**EPOV**

I sat in the back of the car with Bella sitting next to me a waste bin between her legs and held by her hands, I had my hand on her burning hot shoulder keeping her up. She was so weak in this state and it hurt me to see her like this, she went into a coughing fit for a few minutes before calming back down and laying her head back.

"Bella?" I asked. I needed to know she was alright. "Are you okay?" I said picking up the washcloth on the seat beside me and washing her forehead with it.

"Mm…" she muttered, a small smile gracing her lips. I knew her skin was burning and the cold felt good, I wish I could get her cold but with her hypothermia it was iffy.

I sighed as we drew closer to the hospital she had recently been at, Carlisle looked back at us, _5 minutes Edward, she doing okay?_ I heard Carlisle's thoughts as he looked over at her worriedly before I nodded at him and he turned back to the road.

For the remainder I washed her forehead with the washcloth trying to keep her as cool as she could while still having a blanket around her. When we arrived I helped her out of the car and I wrapped my arm around her waste while Carlisle got her other side and we helped her inside. She was putting most of her weight on us seeing as she couldn't support her own by herself.

Once inside I took her over to a seat while Carlisle explained her condition to the receptionist who a few seconds after realizing who she was and who we were ushered us back to a vacant room where we were joined by a doctor a few moments later.

Bella was lying on the bed her eyes closed, she was exhausted I imagined with waking up every few hours due to coughing fits or aches all over her body. The doctor asked if she was awake and her eyes opened with much effort, I sat down in the chair next to her and reached for her hand. She smiled over at me, it was small but still a smile as the doctor assessed her and asked Carlisle about her condition.

When that was finished the doctor helped her get up out of the bed and with my help got her out of the room and down the hall to another room where I was asked to wait outside while they tested her to see what she had. Once finished I helped her back to the room where we helped her into the bed and the doctor connected her to an IV and then gave her some medicine causing her to drift off to sleep shortly after.

I sighed sitting down in the chair again looking at her sadly. After an hour or so Carlisle came over and tapped my shoulder. I looked up at him expectantly. "They want to test you to make sure you don't have the flu or anything still… it won't take long, I'll stay with her."

I got up sighing and went out the door to be met by a nurse who turned on her heel and led me down the hall toward another room. I followed her into the room and followed her instructions as she led me through the tests before saying I was finished and I could return to Bella's room. I entered to find Carlisle washcloth in hand wiping Bella's forehead.

I walked to the other side and sat down in a chair across from him waiting for the doctor to come in with Bella's test results as well as my own. I sighed as I grabbed Bella's hand between my own. I looked up at the sound of a door opening and smiled at the sight of the doctor.

My face turned to worry as I saw his thoughts, he sighed "Well it would appear that what Bella has is a new strand of the Spanish Influenza, Edward you do not have it, it ran your system and has left but since Bella is so closely human natured and has hypothermia it has mutated into a new strand that is now in her system. We are currently running tests to find a cure for it and as soon as we get something we'll give it to her but currently all we can do is help her temperature not get to high, it's already high for her any higher and we'll have health risks."

Carlisle looked up, "With her hypothermia if we were to make her colder would it affect her hypothermia in any way?"

The doctor sighed, "I can't be sure but all I care about currently is getting her temperature down so if you wouldn't mind turning down the temperature in here Edward and I'm sure Bella wouldn't be as hot if she didn't have her covers on."

Carlisle removed her covers and placed the washcloth back on her head as I turned the thermostat back down and went to retrieve an ice bucket and an ice pack from a supply closet nearby. I returned and set the ice bucket on the bedside table while placing an ice pack there as well to alternate with the washcloth as Carlisle needed.

**BPOV**

I groaned again as I felt my weakened condition as I lay in the bed having Carlisle and Edward constantly trying to keep my cooler than what I was. Finally, Carlisle had allowed the covers to not be atop me and that was making a huge difference in my body temperature.

I had finished eating or attempting to eat my lunch a little over half an hour ago, for the past three days I've been trying to keep food down at lunch time and dinner time on the doctor's suggestion. So far I hadn't had any luck but I was determined to today. I was weak and run down and I needed food in my system.

But I felt it even as I thought this the familiar bile rising up in my throat bringing with it the food I had eaten that day, Edward immediately pulled my hair back and helped me sit up as he placed the trashcan in my lap a few seconds before the bile escaped my closed mouth. The food I had so desperately tried to keep down just wouldn't stay down but I was defiant and closed my mouth against the food coming up hoping I could swallow it.

That lasted all of two seconds until Edward scolded me realizing my actions, "Bella, don't hold it in your mouth you're only going to make yourself sicker…" he said as he used his other hand to rub my back.

I gave up resisting at his words and just let the bile come out, leaving me hungry and the bucket filled with vomit and my mouth with a disgusting taste. I groaned as Edward handed me a glass of water and helped me drink it down ridding my mouth of the disgusting taste before I lay back down and Edward set the bucket by the bed.

He sat back down and stroked my hair talking to me occasionally about random topics that appeared in his mind. I didn't mind not answering I was happy and content just to hear his voice, that's what calmed me down and made each day I woke up to find myself still just as sick was his happy face sitting next to me. His loving voice and shining smile that he gave when he would talk to me while I lay here exhausted. His lullaby as I drifted off to sleep and he hummed while stroking my hair.

I sighed as I felt myself drawing near to sleep and my lullaby started causing a smile to spread across my face.

**EPOV**

I was waiting anxiously for the doctors to find a cure for my Bella's sickness, it'd been a week that we'd been here and I was getting anxious. Well no anxious wasn't the right word I was beyond that, I wanted answers now I wanted my Bella well.

I sighed as I got up angrily and walked down to the lab, I had an idea I just wasn't sure if it would work. I had taken a sample yesterday and was going to check on it later but I couldn't wait any longer, I went to the lab and put on the necessary safety equipment before locating my vile.

Once found I prepared it on a slide and placed it on a microscope, I sat down and examined it after an hour of looking I was overjoyed with it. My idea had worked. Most of the bacteria in the vile were dead. I knew it would take a few doses of it to get my Bella better but it would be worth it to see her up and walking around again.

I ran from the lab and through the hospital in search of Carlisle and Doctor April to tell them the news of what I'd found. Through one of the college experiences I had gained a scientific degree and had never used it except for now but I was grateful I had it now.

Once I located the needed doctors I led them back to the lab and showed them my discovery, while they looked at it and I waited to see if I was correct or not I couldn't stop myself from pacing. I was nervous about this at the same time, I didn't know if there would be any side effects or what was going to happen to Bella but I knew it would kill the flu bacteria so it couldn't be that big of risk.

They declared it a success and said that they now needed venom and to let it sit for a day or two so it wasn't fresh out of a vampire and it wouldn't harm Bella in anyway I nodded in understanding and turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, is there any chance you would lend some venom to Bella, please?" I asked.

He nodded, I knew he would if it meant making Bella better and that overjoyed me. They took the needed venom and placed it in a vile before putting it in a safe place and heading back to Bella's room to check on her.

"Thank you Carlisle, thank you dearly." I said as I embraced him in a fatherly hug, he looked down at me smiling.

"I'm so proud of you Edward, when I changed you in 1918 I had no idea the effect you were going to have on my life or the lives of others, you've made me very proud." I smiled back up at him before releasing him and heading back to Bella with Carlisle on my heels.

Bella was asleep when we arrived and Doctor April was checking over her, I took my normal seat next to Bella and looked at her pale form. _Just a few days Bella and you'll be on your way to getting better, a few days, _I thought.

The next two days were torture watching her vomit every few hours from the food she had eaten go into horrible coughing fits and sneeze every five seconds. I was there every second comforting her and knowing that the next day she'd be getting better, as I sat there this morning waiting for her to wake up I knew that later this day she'd be on her way to recovery.

The thought brought a smile to my face, in a week or two we'd be back home with Ali again. I mentally wondered how Ali was if she had made up with Jake yet or not, how they both were. Suddenly, Bella stirred and woke up she looked around and upon finding me smiled. "Good morning, love…" I whispered.

She smiled back and reached up her hand slowly to stroke my cheek, I placed my hand over hers. I felt the warmth and shivered slightly, "You're burning up" I whispered, reaching with one hand for the washcloth and placing it on her forehead.

She sighed, "You're such a worrywart… I'm fine. I'm going to start getting better today."

I nodded, "That's right love…" I whispered. I kissed her lips softly as she removed her hand and placed it on top of her other one.

I wiped her forehead with the washcloth as she lay there looking up at me. Carlisle came in at some point and said that around breakfast time they'd give her the shot. We hadn't told her what exactly the cure was. April thought it would put to much stress on her so we decided against it.

She nodded in understanding as Carlisle sat down and took my place of keeping her cooled down, as promised around breakfast April came with a syringe filled the clear liquid venom from Carlisle. I held Bella's hand as April inserted the venom into Bella's skin and Bella winced at the prick I knew she felt. She gripped my hand as tightly as she could and left her eyes on mine never once leaving until April had removed the needle and placed it on a counter in the back of the room.

I placed a kiss on her forehead, "You okay?" I whispered. She nodded at me stroking my face softly, I could feel how frail her hand was and shuddered knowing it.

Bella started chuckling suddenly and I looked at her worriedly, "Bella? What's wrong?" I insisted as she laughed.

"I'm… hungry…" she got out between laughs and I laughed with her, her comment was incredibly funny. April smiled at her before leaving to bring her some food and re-entering a second later with just that, she placed it on Bella's lap.

I took a fork and dug it into the eggs there and fed Bella, I didn't mind but I knew Bella did so I smiled the entire time chuckling softly as I forked each piece of food and placed it in Bella's mouth. When we finished she looked at me slightly angered, "You know I can feed myself…" she muttered before chuckling softly.

I smiled with her enjoying our moment of no drama for the time being, many didn't come like that anymore.

**JPOV**

I sat in my family room at home, well not exactly sat seeing as I couldn't keep still so every few minutes I'd stand up and start pacing until a few minutes later I'd sit back down and repeat this. I had just received a call from my father informing me that Bella was in the hospital (again) however this time with a strand of Spanish Flu. I had just gotten over the flu a few days ago, I'd been bed ridden for almost a week when it started clearing up and I had been able to keep food down again.

Billy said he'd call me as soon as he got any more information and to stay put, he was afraid that being around Bella would cause my flu to flair back up even though I've been well for two days now. I sighed forgetting my father's words and heading out the front door. I climbed into my rabbit and turned it on taking off for the only hospital that could properly care for Bella without the Cullen's having to explain- the hypothermia hospital she'd been at before.

I couldn't conceive the fact that I had gotten Ali sick with the flu but it was such a mild case it cleared up within a week and then had passed it on to Bella, Edward and Rosalie. As much as I hated Rosalie I knew she was Bella's family and Bella's family was my friend. Billy said that Rosalie and Emmett had left as soon as she was healthy again and that Ali was currently at Charlie's staying away from Bella.

Edward had been sick up until two days ago as well and Bella had been moved to the Hypothermia hospital yesterday when Carlisle was too worried and couldn't wait any longer. He didn't know how to handle someone who had such high fevers but naturally was twenty degrees lower. I sighed worriedly as I pulled into the hospital parking lot searching for a parking spot. Once discovering one I drove into it quickly, turned off my rabbit and headed inside to find Bella.

I walked up the receptionist sitting there and politely smiled, "Hello, my name's Jacob Black. Billy Black's son, he called me saying that Bella Swan was here?" I ask.

She sighs and nods, "I don't know if you can see her or not, she's in pretty bad shape and anyone who might get sick isn't allowed to see her. We've just started giving her treatment yesterday for the strand and it's having a few side effects. We aren't allowing any guests unless allowed by Carlisle, you'll have to talk to him first, or Edward…" she says trailing off looking at me with a smiling face.

I sighed and nodded, I knew something like that would happen. She came from behind her desk and turned to walk down the hall so I followed her down it until we reached a door. She knocked on it waiting an answer. Carlisle came out a second later and upon seeing me, sighed.

The receptionist left us and I shared an awkward moment with Carlisle as he tried to decide what to do. "Sorry Jake but you're Edward's decision…" he says stepping back inside the room. I sigh sitting down on a chair by her door, a second later hearing the door click open and another second later seeing his feet in front of me as I look down at the floor.

I sighed and looking up to find his face looking down at me angered, "What do you want Jake?" he insists.

I know my face is a look of sadness and worry so I don't try to hide it, "I want to see Bella… to see how she is." I answer sadly.

"Jake we don't know where she got this flu and I don't want anyone else to get it that I know or that is close to Bella or my self. She's not in the best shape currently, she is curing but with many side effects from the cure found for her" he says sighing at the end.

I sigh as well, "Edward, I know where she got the flu." I know he's going to freak out and want to kill me but he needs to know who gave her this illness. "Edward, I got over the flu about two days ago, when Ali came to see me I was already ill with it and then Bella talked to me about it and well I probably gave it to her as well as Ali and since Ali was harboring it, it traveled to Bella and further to your self and Rosalie. I don't know how or why she's in worse shape than I was besides the fact that she's a hypothermic and it might affect it but believe me I'm terribly sorry and had no clue of the effects of seeing her."

I saw his face change from worry and sadness to anger to frustration to outrage to frustration to sadness to worry again as I explained this, and then finally it settles on full out rage. He's shorter than me by a lot but somehow it seems that he's the taller one and he's towering over me glaring at me. "You! You are the one responsible for Bella's condition! You got her sick and in the hospital, Jake what did I say when she broke her hand punching you in the face?" he requests.

I sigh, "You'd kill me if I ever returned her to you less than in the perfect condition you left her in with me…"

He nods, "Yes, and I do believe that even though you invited yourself into her presence that you were responsible for her in that situation and you've left her in way less perfect shape than I left her with when I went to go hunting!" he screams looking at me. "If you thought you were getting to see her you're not, get out! Get away! Never come back!"

I look at him hoping he doesn't mean that, "I do, Jake. Now leave!" he insists.

I sighed saddened by this fact that I can't see Bella and make sure she's fine. I'd do anything to just see her, "You want to see her?" Edward asked. His voice saddened as he is looking quickly at the door.

I nodded. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "For five minutes and only because she was wondering how you were. You've got five minutes get going…"

I smiled at him and head toward Bella's door, "Thank you." I said as I opened the door and went inside with him on my heels.

He passed me by and headed over to a chair as I stared at Bella, her face pale, the covers at the foot of her bed. Beads of sweat on her forehead as I know she's burning hot right now. Edward picked up a washcloth and placed it on her forehead trying to cool her down. Just as my father did to me so many times over these past weeks, I smiled as I walked over to her and sat down across from Edward.

"Bella?" I whispered afraid she's asleep, but she isn't her eyes flew open in alarm and search for the voice. She sees me and groans.

"Great, now I'm hallucinating. Edward, are you actually there or are you a hallucination?" she requests turning her head to Edward who smiles at her and places his hand on her cheek. I know he's doing it to try and get her as cool as possible but I also see it's to reassure her and calm her.

"No love, I'm here…Jake is too you aren't hallucinating unless there's someone else in here…" he says cocking his eyebrows at Bella as she looks around the room slowly trying to see if there is anyone but she shrugs looking back at me.

"So, Jake you came to see me?" she requests looking at me.

I nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't come see you before but I got the flu and had to stop even helping Carlisle because I was only making myself worse."

She sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that Jake…" she says closing her eyes again, I know she's exhausted and I should let her sleep but I need to ask her something first.

"Bella?" I asked cautiously, "Bella, are you alright? Not in the sense of sick but in fine mentally, I know you've had a lot going on in the past seven years or so and I just want to make sure you are taking it all okay…" I said looking over at Edward to see if he'll let me know if she lies or not.

"I'm fine…" she says weakly before I see her drift off to sleep and I look at Edward to know for sure.

"Is she?" I request. I need to know, not for my benefit or my fathers like he asked me so many times to ask but because I'm truly worried about her.

She's been through too much in the past seven years, she shouldn't be. She's had two vampire attacks, and then she was pregnant, changed twice, while being human twice so far. After that she was in a cast and on crutches for awhile and then Ami died, then Karlie went off to Volturi and got in a car crash on the way back. Edward got hit by the ambulance on its way off to help Ali and he went into a coma. He woke up with a slight amnesia causing her to have a heart attack, then she went into a coma then she woke up. Then Karlie became Volturi leader. Bella ended up dying then Edward brought her back to life and she became a vampire again. Then she got hypothermia and was in a coma for almost three months and then she had frostbitten legs, she went through the painful re-earning of her legs as Edward brought them back to life. After that she had to work to gain back strength, she's had many injuries between then and now as well as too much drama to list and now she's got a strand of Spanish flu. She is destined to have a dramatic life and it hurts me to know this, and as my thoughts come to an end I look up to see Edward sitting there his head in his hand and his body shaking as sobs rack his body.

"Edward?" I ask and he looks up his face tear-stained.

"She isn't…" he whispers. "She isn't at all, she says she is but at night when she lets her shield down I can see into her crazy thought brain, she misses Ami too much to even think of her anymore. She wakes up screaming sometimes for no reason except she's reliving these last seven years. She wishes Karlie was here with her, she's sad to see Ali growing up knowing that in a little less than eight years she'll be off at college and away from her. She can't stand loss anymore and it makes me feel hopeless…" he says as tears run down his face.

I looked down at him and feel that I should leave and let him be but I can't seem to, I feel rooted to the spot. "I'm so sorry, Edward…" I whispered kneeling next to him. "Please just listen to me, none of this is your fault Edward please I promise you that anything you asked her to do she truly wanted it even if it caused her pain she wanted it. Everything that's happened, you didn't have control over and she's grown stronger because of it, she's a stronger person now." I said as I stood up and headed towards the door, "If you ever need me Edward, I'm here to listen." I said before exiting the door as I saw Carlisle walk up and nod at me.

"Thank you, Jake. He's been so stressed with all that Bella's been through and with her hypothermia she's such a fragile state now, he fears she'll disappear any second and he can't live with that if it were to happen,. Thank you for reassuring him that it isn't his fault, he might not believe you but even that little of encouragement is so great for him so thank you." He said as I shrugged and headed out of the hospital.

**BPOV**

I lay in my bed awake again, Edward said Jake had left about two hours ago when I had fallen asleep he had left a few minutes later. Edwards playing with my hair while his cool hand, at least I think so still, is on my cheek I can't tell if it is or not I'm just too hot to feel the cold anymore. I'm pretty sure I could go into a freezer and come back out an hour later no cooler than I was when I went in.

Carlisle came into my room with a worried look on his face. He isn't holding the syringe as he normally is when he comes around breakfast time with my food which he isn't holding either. "Carlisle, what's wrong?" I ask knowing something's wrong.

I looked at Edward to see if he knows anything but he shrugs letting me know he's just as confused, "Bella it seems the cure we've been giving you has had some side effects to it as I'm sure you've noticed. You've been coughing a lot more and sleeping a lot more however, eating a lot less even though you can. Bella, I'm worried what this is doing to you and I can't allow it to continue I think you've had enough to get better now Bella…" he said looking at me determined.

I sigh in understanding, "Okay Carlisle, I understand." I said not exactly caring what medicine I take as long as I can still talk and walk I don't care what it is. I sighed and Edward gave my hand a squeeze saying it'll be alright.

"So we just wait now?" I requested wanting to know something more about my condition. He nodded in response before coming over and checking my IV, sitting down and wetting the washcloth before dabbing my forehead with it. Edward slowly stroked my cheek trying to cool me down from my crazy high temperature that I have currently.

I was tired of waiting in bed all day but I knew it was necessary for me to feel better that I didn't exert myself. Plus my body ached incredibly so I knew it was pointless to try and get up and walk around as much as I ache to do it.

**Well that's it for this chapter 5,000+ words! Believe it because it's true! And I wrote half of this in a car on my way back form College Station while I couldn't do homework because I either finished it or needed internet connection so be thankful because as much as I love you all I had no idea when I was going to get this typed up and personally I like how it turned out whether you do or don't.**

**I love you all! Thanks again April I hope you like being in the story.**

**Happy Writing/Reading**

**TrueBella1917**

**Enjoy the twists and drama life brings.**

**A/N: Look at my profile to find my Blog and PRETTY PLEASE check it out.**


	19. With My Greatest Regrets

**A/N: Major notice everyone! I'm sorry to do this, really and incredibly sorry because I feel incredibly attached to this but Ice Blue Eyes will not be continued. I know many of you will message me begging me to continue but here are my reasons:**

I don't have the time, well that's not entirely true because I plan on starting another story, completely unrelated to Ice Blue Eyes or my planned stories. But I want to take care of one story at a time (and yes I know I only have one story currently but just trust me on this).

I don't know where to go with this story, yes I'm incredibly attached to it. No, I don't hate my readers (I love you all dearly). No I don't think my readers have lost interest because I know you all haven't. But I think I've done everything I possibly could to Bella/Edward, so I'm going to start a new story I don't know if it will be BxE or even Twilight related (it might be complete characters of my own creation… I'm not sure yet)

Yea I don't have any more reasons…

**I don't know if I want anyone else continuing the story or not, if someone does and I like their writing I might (MIGHT is the key word) let them continue it or even just write a sequel off of my writing. I'm not sure yet so if you are interested feel free to let me know but just know that I will be checking out your writing before I decide so make sure you have something you are okay with me reading. Also I don't allow 'M' ratings on my stories so if you took over it would have to remain 'T' rated and no adult content that isn't allowed. So if you write only 'M' rated stories I won't even consider you.**

**Also if you want me to read a certain story, like you started off kinda iffy with your writing and its improved since then and you want me to read more recent writing just let me know what stories and I'll try and read that instead of your older writing.**

**Once again I'm so so SO sorry to do this but I feel like I can't continue this story without completely like damaging BxE and I don't even know what to do with RxJ or any other relationships. Sorry readers and reviewers but this is what I've come to a decision on.**

**Also, any other stories I have on my profile will NOT be continued. Besides, PURPLE AND BLACK because that isn't related to Twilight in anyway and it is finished (I think) I don't know if I want to work off it or not. If you think I should feel free to let me know… I can't decide because I like the story but once again don't know where to go with it.**

**So thanks readers, please be understanding in this transition and let me know your thoughts whether they are hateful or kind and understanding.**

Thanks,

TrueBella1917

***Enjoy the twists and turns life brings… Dream Big!* **


End file.
